Serena's New Found Love
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: My first crossover fic! Serena has lost everyone dear to her except for her baby girl. Now only with her daughter Serena wishes apon her crystal to find a new home for her and Rini. A definite Serena/Vegeta romance.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic

Prologue

I was alone… all alone. My love, friends, my family and my baby are all gone. You see an evil emperor who I shall not name attacked my Kingdom. It was mine and my love, King Endymion's anniversary. We were having a large party with people all over the galaxy to celebrate this special occasion.

We were all having a great time as I held my precious bundle in my arms. She was very beautiful with her patch of pink hair and large red eyes; my three month old baby girl, Rini.

Anyway we were having a great time, me and my husband Endymion, until there was a loud explosion. I clutched my baby tight as Endymion told some guards to go check it out. Out of the 12 men he sent only one returned in a bloody pulp.

The soldier shouted, 'attack' before he fell dead to the ground. Endymion told his generals and my Senshi to get ready for battle as the explosions continued. Endymion grabbed Rini and me and found us a place to hide.

He gave me a kiss that happened to be our last as he ran off to battle. My castle, my home shook violently as it began to fall apart. Rini screamed and cried out in fear as I tried desperately to calm her. I could here battle cries and the screams of death as I stayed hidden.

Suddenly the walls began to collapse where I stayed and I covered Rini's face. I jumped to safety as large pieces of the ceiling and glass collided to the floor around me. I couldn't see a thing as my vision was clouded by smoke.

I began to walk forward, but I tripped over a large piece of debris. Rini flew from my hands and I heard her cries of pain as she hit the floor. I shouted her name and searched to find her, but her cries stopped. I began to panic and continued to shout, as tears made its way down my face.

I was soon roughly pushed aside and I painfully hit the wall behind me. When I looked up I saw him, the one who ruined our celebration and was killing the people I love. He gave me a sickening smirk as his eyes beamed with his coldness. He walked away and I slid to the floor as something landed on my head. Before my vision darkened the ceiling above came crashing down upon me.

I woke up which must have been hours later to see darkness. I couldn't move most of my body as I began to cry in fright. My left arm which was free, I used it to remove the things off of me.

I sat up painfully as I looked around my once beautiful palace. It was destroyed; blood and bodies lay scattered everywhere. I stood to my feet and called out Endymion's name. I began walking and I saw my Senshi's dead bodies lying crumpled on the floor.

I couldn't stop the on flow of tears as I saw my friends that I had grown up with dead. I called out my love's name as well as Rini's in panic. I stopped my walk as I saw a body from afar and that body was my Endymion's.

I rushed over to him ignoring the protests of my body. I leaned down and put my love's head onto my lap. He had a sword sticking out of his stomach. I screamed at the horrible site as I cried and tried to shake him awake.

I kept repeating to myself that he wasn't dead, but in my heart I knew he was. I saw a sharp piece of glass a few meters from me. I stood up and I advanced towards it. I picked up the piece of glass ignoring the blood that trailed down from my hands to my arms.

That's when I felt all-alone. With my people and loved ones dead I gripped the glass tightly as I raised it in front of me aiming it to my heart. I was becoming overwhelmed with the thoughts of death as I thought of joining my people in the after life.

"I will be there soon my love." I whispered as I began to bring the glass down towards my chest. I stopped suddenly as I heard a sound. I looked around but shook it off as being delusional. I turned my attention back to the glass in my hands as I heard the sound again.

I turned around and began following the sound and soon realized it was someone crying. I also recognized that cry, it was Rini.

I began to quicken my pace to find my baby as her cries got louder. I soon stopped when I heard the cries coming from underneath some debris. I threw the debris off and soon found my baby screaming her lungs out.

I reached out and scooped her up into my arms. Rini was bleeding in several places and she had a nasty cut on her head. With one hand Serena wiped away the blood while calming the screaming child down. Rini stopped crying and rested quietly in her mother's arms. I smiled down at her and tapped her nose. Rini giggled slightly and I turned my attention towards my kingdom.

"I can't stay here', I thought sadly. An idea popped into my head as I left to find my room or at least what was left of it. I walked down the crumbled halls of my palace to find my bedroom. I saw my door and walked inside. The room was destroyed with things tossed all of the place. Pieces of the ceiling lay broken on the floor. I searched the room until my eyes laid on the object I was looking for; my crystal.

I rushed over to it and picked it up. I held it tightly into my hand as Rini was in the other.

"Please take me some place safe where my baby and I can live happily." I pleaded.

The crystal began to glow a silver color that soon reached Rini and me. Within a few seconds we vanished in thin air leaving behind those I loved deeply.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

I groaned slightly as I shifted to my side. I was expecting Endymion to be lying beside me, but I found myself in an empty bed and the bed wasn't even mine.

The memories came back to me as I shot up from the bed. I looked down and saw Rini curled up next to me. I saw the bandages wrapped on Rini's injuries and I noticed that I was bandaged up as well. I also took notice that I wasn't wearing my royal dress, neither was Rini. I was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Rini wore a pair of bunny pj's.

I brushed my fingers through Rini's soft pink cotton candy hair lightly. The door opened as I stared at it intently. A woman stepped out wearing a long white jacket. I assumed she was a doctor and I was right. She came up to me with a smile and checked over my wounds. She looked over Rini as I watched the women closely.

"So, what's your name?" asked the doctor suddenly.

"Um Serenity, but call me Serena." I replied.

"Is that your daughter?" she asked. I nodded my head yes as I smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Rini." I replied. We sat in a comfortable silence for a good moment

"Where are we?", I finally asked.

"On earth." She replied. I nodded my head slightly, confused by her remark.

"What year is it?" I asked. She looked at me slightly confused before she answered.

"196 AC", was her reply. I nodded my head again and thanked her kindly. 'I must be in the future.' I thought.

"There are some people here to see you."replied the doctor. I snapped out of my thoughts, as I looked up confused before she smiled.

"These people brought you here.", she said. "They've been waiting to see you. You have been asleep for a week." I nodded my head asking for her to bring them in.

'I've been sleeping for a who week?!?!" I thought incredulously. The woman exited the room and said that she was going to get me an Rini something to eat. A few seconds later six guys entered the room.

One of them was an old man with long white hair and brown eyes. Another had blonde hair and blue eyes, which showed his innocents. He had Arabian features and the man smiled at me kindly. The next had Black hair tied back tightly in a low ponytail. He had onyx black eyes and Chinese features. A tall man stood next to him who had a silent presence around him. He had long bangs, which covered one of his piercing green eyes. Another man had a brown hair in a long braid. He had American features and had light violet eyes. He wore a goofy grin that hid his pain of his past. Lastly stood a man with emotionless cobalt blue eyes with unruly brown hair and I could see the Japanese features in him. The young men looked to be 18 or 19. The old man slightly smiled at me before he took a step forward.

"Hello, my name is Dr. J." he replied. "These are the men that saved you, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo and Heero." Dr. J pointed them out in the order I saw them in and I slightly smiled at them. The one named Heero whipped out a gun and pointed it at my forehead. What shocked the men was that I didn't budge and I just stared at them blankly.

"Who are you and who do you work for?" asked Heero in monotone.

"Heero! Would you put that gun away? That is not how you greet a lady." exclaimed Duo. Dr. J gave Heero a look that meant to put the gun away and he did.

"I'm sorry miss. He's just upset that you kind of fell on him." replied Quatre. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Fell on him?" I asked.

"Yeah, There was this silver light in the sky and you and the baby just popped right out and landed right on Hee-man right here.", exclaimed Duo in amusement. I slightly blushed and apologized.

"Where did you come from woman?" asked Wufei with a glare. I slightly stared at him and stayed silent.

"Well?" replied Wufei impatiently.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." was my reply.

"Try us."remarked Trowa. Everyone stared at him in slight shock.

"Oh my gosh!! Trowa talked." yelled Duo. At the yell Rini woke up crying. I picked her up and held her in my arms to soothe her. She quieted down as the doctor who checked on us came in with food. She put a tray of food on a table and handed me a bottle for Rini. I put the bottle in Rini's mouth and she hungrily drank from it. The doctor excused herself to let the guys finish their conversation with me.

"Well, we're still waiting", growled Heero. I looked up at him and gave him a death glare that made him step back a bit.

"Wow Hee-man, that was scarier than yours.", exclaimed Duo. Heero pulled out his gun and pointed at Duo's head.

"I will kill you." shouted Heero in monotone. Duo yelled and ran behind Dr. J for protection.

"Would you boys cut it out." yelled Dr. J in annoyance. Everyone quieted down and looked towards me. "Can you please tell us where you're from?" I nodded my head and began telling them about being a queen and how my palace was destroyed. How my loved ones died and that I used my crystal to wish myself to leave with my daughter.

Everyone listened intently and the weirdest thing was, was that they believed every word I said. From then on we became the best of friends. They took care of me like family. They opened up to me and told me about their lives and of the the terrible war they were in. They comforted me whenever I needed a shoulder to cry, in remembering my Endymion's and my friend's death.

They told me about them being gundam pilots. I even became one too and now everything was at peace. Five hard long years of war and everything was over. I had to admit that it was fun, running around being a spy. I learned how to fight and pilot things, use weapons like guns and katanas and stuff like that.

I decided it was my time to leave. I knew this wasn't my place to stay. I felt as if I needed to be someplace else. I now stood in front of the gundam boys and Dr. J with Rini who was now five years old. We bid our goodbyes to each other. I was sure going to miss them. I had asked if they would come with me, but they had to stay here to prevent any on coming threats.

I picked up Rini and held her in one arm and held my crystal in the other. My personality had changed a bit, becoming tougher and stronger. I wore a pair of tight leather black pants and a white tube top. I had a black button up shirt over it, which was left opened and I had on black leather boots. I had cut my long silver hair to my mid back and put in blond and black highlights and my bright blue eyes darkened and had silver specks in them. To complete everything I wore a black bandana with a katana that Wufei gave me, strapped tightly to my back.

Rini wore a pair of blackish blue jeans with a pink tank top. She had a black bubble vest over it and had on black Nikes. She had her soft pink hair, which laid a little past her shoulders laying out freely. Her eyes stayed red, not to my surprise and she had a little squirt gun tucked into her pants, much to the encouragement of Heero.

I smiled sadly at the boys and Dr. J and thanked them for everything they've done for me. I held tightly onto the crystal and sent it a little prayer. We began to glow silver as Rini waved her hand goodbye and we vanished to only Selene knows where.


	3. Chapter 2

Somewhere out in the mountains

"Goku, this is the antidote for your heart virus.", said a boy with lavender colored hair. He handed a small bottle over to a man with black spiky hair, which pointed out in different directions. The man took it and thanked the boy nicely. Suddenly a silver flash lit up the sky, which soon shot down to the floor.

"Hey you guys did you see that!!" exclaimed a woman with blue hair in a semi Afro.

"Wow, did you feel those power levels?" yelled a boy who looked a lot like Goku.

"Yeah! It was huge!" yelled a short man with no hair.

"Which is fading fast." yelled a man with three eyes.

"Come on let's go check it out." exclaimed a man with scars embedded on his face.

"It's probably some weakling that I can kill." said a man with spiky hair shaped like a pine tree.

"Oh Vegeta, would you shut up!" yelled the blue haired woman.

"No I will not shut up woman!" roared the man named Vegeta.

"Don't call me woman! I have a name, which is Bulma. B-U-L-M-A!!." yelled the blue haired woman.

"Would you two shut up and let's go!" yelled a green skinned man as he rose into the air.

Bulma turned her back on Vegeta with a 'humph' and walked to the man with the scars. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they both were lifted into the air. Everyone followed suit and began to follow the fading ki.

Goku lifted into the air, curious in seeing what had crashed and hoping it wasn't an enemy. Goku turned towards the lavender haired boy who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Trunks, you coming?" asked Goku. Trunks snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Goku in confusion before the question registered into his mind.

"Uh yeah, I'm coming." said Tunks as he to lifted himself into the air.

"Great, come on let's hurry up.", exclaimed Goku excitedly. Trunks smiled at the man's antics before he continued after the man. Trunks was soon consumed back into his earlier thoughts.

_'Those Ki's were mom's and Rini's. Let me see what they look like before I have to get back home.' _thought Trunks as he boosted up in speed to catch up to everyone else.

Upon reaching the area where the crash happened, there was a huge and deep crater with two people inside. Everyone encircled the crater and looked down.

"Wow, that's deep!" exclaimed the little boy.

"Yeah, you can say that again." exclaimed the bald headed man.

"Wow, that's deep!" repeated the little boy.

"Gohan. It was a figure a speech man.", said the bald headed man with a sweat drop.

"Someone has to go down there." said the man with the scars.

Everyone took a step back except for Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, and the green skinned guy.

"You big cowards. I'll go down and check it out." said Vegeta as he levitated his way down the deep crater. When he touched the ground he was surprised to see a woman, a very beautiful woman indeed and a child. Vegeta's breath caught in his throat upon looking over the woman and than at the child who looked just like the woman.

"She's beautiful." whispered Vegeta softly.

'_Beautiful! Where the hell did I get that from?' growled Vegeta to himself for thinking such a thing. _

_"Hey Vegeta, what's down there?" yelled Goku from above. _

_"Some weak woman and a child." yelled Vegeta as he began to pick them up. He picked up Serena first who stirred slightly. He looked down at the woman and was met by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The woman groaned softly before her eyes rolled to the back off her head with her eyelids slowly closing behind them. _

_Vegeta shuffled Serena in his arms and than bent down to pick up Rini. Once he had the two females in his arms, he began to rise himself back to the surface. When his feet touched the floor he heedlessly dropped the girls on the floor. Trunks and Goku groaned at his behavior before they advanced towards the girls. _

_"Vegeta! You didn't have to drop them like that." yelled Bulma as she rushed over to check the girls over. _

_"What ever." growled Vegeta as took off into the air to train for the oncoming androids. _

_"Urg! That man is so annoying." remarked Bulma as she continued to look over the two girls. _

_'So, how are they?" asked Gohan. _

_"They're fine. Just in need of some rest and some bandages." said Bulma as she ruffled the little boy's hair. _

_"Where are they going to stay?" asked the small bald headed man. _

_"They can stay with me at Capsule Corps.", said Bulma with a smile. _

_"Alright let's take them over." exclaimed Goku while leaning down to pick up the two girls. Goku turned around towards Trunks who was staring at the two females intently. _

_"You coming with us?" asked Goku with a grin. Trunks shook his head. _

_"No, I have to get back." said Trunks as he began to turn around. _

_"Alright, oh and thanks for the medicine." yelled Goku. Trunks smiled and took off into the air. _

_"You know, he looks a lot like Vegeta." said Bulma. Goku smiled softly before he too rose in the air with the two girls. _

_"Come on! Let's go." said Goku. Everyone rose into the air and took off after the man and two girls._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!

Chapter 3

Soon the group reached a large dome shaped building also known as Capsule Corps. The group walked into the building and was greeted by Bulma's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs.

Bulma escorted the group into a rather large guest room and told Goku to put the girls down. Goku did as he was told and set the girls gently down on the bed. The girls shifted a bit before they curled up together on the bed.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" exclaimed Bulma.

"Yeah cute." said the green skinned man as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Piccolo." yelled Bulma as she glared up at the man. Piccolo grumbled under his breathe as he stared at the older woman for a moment. That was when he noticed that she was holding something tightly in her hand. He walked up closer and picked up her hand. He pried her fingers off of the object for closer inspection. As he looked at the Crystal, his eyes widened slightly.

'I've seen this before, but where?' thought Piccolo to himself.

"Hey Piccolo what you got there?", questioned the Gohan. Piccolo looked down towards the boy who he had trained to be a warrior.

"Nothing Gohan. Anyway I have to go to Kami's lookout to check out something." said Piccolo as he walked out the door.

"Alright see you later!" yelled Goku.

"Come on I bet you guys are hungry." exclaimed Bulma as she exited the room with a cheerful smile. Goku broke out into a 100 watt grin as he ran after Bulma.

"I'm hungry!" he yelled childishly.

"Dad! Your always hungry." laughed Gohan as he chased after his father. The rest of the gang followed after them smiling at their long time friend's antics.

**************

Serena shifted from side to side as she had that horrible nightmare of the deaths of her family and friends. Serena cried out in agony in her sleep as the vivid flashbacks continued to haunt her. Serena screamed before she shot up from the bed as she was drenched in sweat.

Serena looked down at herself and saw that she was perfectly fine. She looked around the room and saw that it was nice and spacious. She saw that she was on a nice and comfortable bed, but there was something missing.

'Rini!' thought Serena frantically.

'Where's my baby?' she screamed in her mind. Serena jumped off of the bed as Bulma burst through the door looking frantic. When she saw that there was no problem she calmed down and looked at Serena.

"What's wrong?" asked Bulma as she stared at the beautiful woman.

"Where's my baby?" asked Serena with wild eyes. Bulma smiled as she walked into the room.

"Oh, she fine. She's down stairs eating." replied Bulma. Serena's heart rate slowed down as she found out that Rini's was alright.

"Can I see her?" asked Serena.

"Of course you can.", exclaimed Bulma.

"Come on let me take you to your daughter. Plus you must be hungry", said Bulma as she grabbed Serena's hand and escorted her down the hall.

"So, what's your name?' asked Bulma.

"Serena and yours?" replied Serena.

"My name is Bulma." said Bulma as they reached the kitchen. Rini looked up from her Mac N' Cheese as she heard her mother's voice.

"Mommy!" shouted Rini as she jumped out of her seat and ran towards her mother. Serena smiled and bent down to pick up her daughter. Rini jumped into the welcoming arms of her mother and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey sweetie." replied Serena.

"Hi mommy!" exclaimed Rini. Both mother and daughter turned around when they heard a giggle coming from behind them. They saw Bulma laughing while leaning against the wall for support.

"What?" said Serena and Rini in unison which caused Bulma to laugh even more.

"I'm sorry, but you two are just so cute together!" exclaimed Bulma. Serena blushed as Rini giggled. Bulma calmed herself down and walked towards Serena.

"Come on let me fix you something to eat." said Bulma with a smile. Serena returned the smile as she set Rini back down in her seat and she her self sat down next to her. The young genius came over with a large bowl of Mac N' Cheese and set it in front of Serena. The silve haired woman thanked the woman before she dug in hungrily. Bulma sat in amazement at how fast she ate and how much she ate at a time. It didn't even look like she chewed any of the food.

"Wow, you eat like a Saiyan .", said Bulma with her eyes wide with shock. Serena stopped in mid spoon fill as she stared up at Bulma in confusion.

"What's a Saiyan?", asked Serena. Just then Vegeta walked into the room with no shirt on and in black spandex shorts. He had a white towel around his neck with sweat covering his body. Serena nearly dropped her spoon at the site, but kept herself in check.

"Hi Vegeta." said Bulma.

"Woman." grumbled Vegeta.

"It's Bulma!, can you spell that B-U-L-M-A. You dumb monkey", yelled Bulma in annoyance. Vegeta smirked which made Serena's knees go weak. Lucky for her she was seated in a chair or she would have fell flat on her butt.

"Yes I can spell that, W-O-M-A-N. Woman." said Vegeta. The prince laughed as he walked back outside. Bulma gritted her teeth as she mumbled un-lady like words. Serena laughed as Rini continued to eat.

"So Bulma, who was that?" asked Serena.

"A Saiyan. His name is Vegeta", growled Bulma. Serena smirked.

"Well I can see you two don't like each other." She replied

"Of course I don't. That egotistic Prince.", yelled Bulma, the comment causing Serena's eyes widened in shock.

"He's a prince?" asked Serena.

"Yeah he is, and he has some nerve walking around here like he's better than everyone else." exclaimed Bulma.

"Anyway, I'm having some people over. You don't mind do you?" asked Bulma. Serena shook her head no.

"It's your house, you don't need my approval." said Serena. Bulma smiled as she began to leave the kitchen.

"Oh, and thanks for the hospitality!" said Serena.

"It's okay, you can stay here as long as you like. If you need anything I'll be in my lab that's in the basement okay?" said Bulma. Serena nodded her head and thanked the woman again before Bulma left the kitchen. Serena took Rini up to their room and set her down for a nap.

Once Rini was asleep, Serena began to explore the large house. Soon she found herself outside and in front of a smaller dome shape stepped closer to it and heard some sounds coming from inside. She let her curiosity get the best of her and opened the door and walked inside.


	5. Chapter 4

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic

Chapter 4

Serena let her curiosity get the best of her and opened the door and walked inside. When she walked inside of the room she sunk to her knees and hands. She felt like her body was going to be crushed at any moment.

She could feel the sweat pouring down her face with each struggle she made as she tried to rise back to her feet. Her breathing was coming in short pants at the lack of air in the dimly lit room, As husky laughter rung out through the large dome shape building.

Serena struggled to lift her head to see where the laughter was coming from. As soon as she got her head high enough, she saw Vegeta looking down at her with an arrogant smirk. She gritted her teeth as she lowered her head down tiredly.

All of her muscles were tense as she felt like she was going to collapse. Her moon insignia lit dimly on her forehead before it burst into a blinding bright light. Serena could feel power coursing through her veins as she slowly stood to her feet.

She looked to Vegeta who lost his smirk as he stared at the woman. She looked around the room and noticed the reddish glow and the large computer in the middle of the room. She walked towards the large computer totally ignoring Vegeta's presence.

She saw a goldish glowing light from the corner of her eyes and she slowly turned her head around. When she saw it, her eyes widened in shock as goldish colored energy ball came hurling towards her. She had no time to block as the ball of light came and hit her full force.

Serena flew across the room and hit the floor with a sickening thud. She fought hard to keep conscious as she heard footsteps making their way towards her. She slowly opened her eyes weakly as she saw Vegeta glaring down at her.

"Who are you?" growled Vegeta.

"Serena." she replied weakly. Vegeta growled and wrapped a hand around her throat. He lifted her off of the ground and held her high against the wall. He slightly put pressure on her throat making the woman gasp for the lack of air.

"Who are you?" growled Vegeta again. Serena winced slightly as he began to put more pressure around her throat.

"I told you my name is Serena!" She gasped out.

"How do you have that moon insignia? The only people I know who has it is Queen Serenity and her daughter princess Serenity and they're both dead. So I ask again, who are you?" asked Vegeta as he narrowed his eyes onto Serena.

"Queen Serenity is my mother. I'm princess Serenity now known as Neo Queen Serenity.", said Serena as tears pricked her eyes. Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger as he punched the wall with his free hand.

"You're lying to me. I don't like to be lied to." yelled Vegeta.

"How the hell do you know I'm lying?" growled Serena as her anger began to boil. "My mother used her Silver Imperliam Crystal to send me, my Senshi and Prince Endymion to the future to start our lives over, after the fatal attack from Beryl and Metallia."

Vegeta stared into her eyes long and hard. He could tell she wasn't lying and he let go of his grip. Serena fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. She put her hands around her bruised neck as she gasped for much needed air. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared down at her.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your king and Senshi?" asked Vegeta. Serena slowly sat up and looked down at the floor. Her eyes began to fill with tears as her bottom lip trembled. She played through her mind the tragic event that had happened five years ago.

"They're dead", whispered Serena. She lifted her face as she stared up at Vegeta with pain filled eyes. "Endymion and I were having a celebration for our anniversary. An enemy attacked us and everyone died except for Rini and I. My palace was destroyed; my friends and my love are dead. So, I took my Crystal and wished my daughter and I away." She turned her gaze from Vegeta and looked down at her hands. Vegeta nodded his head with a grunt.

"Did you at least fight?", asked Vegeta. Serena blushed slightly and kept her interest to the floor. Vegeta shook his head with degusts ad he stared down at the woman.

"You didn't fight?" growled Vegeta.

"I didn't know how!",yelled Serena as she looked up at Vegeta with anger and shame.

"Well you should have tried. Your nothing more than a coward." yelled Vegeta. Serena rose to her feet and went to leave for the door. She didn't want to stand here to be yelled at. When Serena was near the door she was stopped by a hand roughly grabbing onto her arm. Serena tried to yank her arm away, but Vegeta's grip was like steel. He whipped her around and stared into her eyes.

"You're a disgrace to you family's name." growled Vegeta. Serena's eyes widened as tears welled up in her eyes. She stubbornly wouldn't let them fall, especially not in front of him. So, she did the next best thing she could think of. She pulled her knee back and shot it forward until it hit Vegeta where the sun doesn't shine. The arrogant prince immediately let go of Serena and sunk to the floor with widened eyes. He wasn't expecting that by a long shot.

"How dare you say that to me. You don't know me and you have no right to disrespect me!", growled Serena as she turned around and walked out of the gravity room. She had also made sure to slam the door on her way out.

She ran into the house with tears running down her face. What he said really hurt and his words kept pounding into her heart. she ran past Bulma, ignoring the woman's questions of concern. She ran up to her room and closed the door behind her. She sunk to the floor with her back leaning against the door. Her body racked with sobs as she slowly began to rock back and forth. She kept repeating ' I'm sorry that I failed you all ' over and over again.

She felt something on her shoulder and looked up. She stared up into the red eyes of her daughter who looked down at her worriedly. She ignored her daughter's questions as she grabbed her daughter into a tight hug. Rini hugged her mother tightly, completely confused to why she was so upset. All Rini could do was sit there with her mother and let the woman cry.

**************

Vegeta laid on the floor cursing up a storm. He slightly rocked from side to side on the floor holding his family jewels.

'Good God that hurt', thought Vegeta. He was so angry right now he didn't know what to do with himself. He slowly got to his feet unsteadily. He made his way to the computer which was in the middle of the room and turned off the gravity.

He limped his way out of the gravity room and inside Capsule Corps. He walked slowly down the halls of the large building limping and still holding himself. He passed by Bulma who stared at him for a moment with anger burning in her eyes.

"What did you do to Serena and why are you holding yourself? You need to go to the bathroom?" asked Bulma. Vegeta glared at her which didn't faze the woman the slightest bit.

"Shut up woman! I don't have time for this." growled Vegeta as he made his way up the stairs with great difficulty.

Bulma stared up at him as he mumbled things to himself. She caught some of the things like 'stupid woman' and 'hitting bad places'. Bulma raised her eyebrows in confusion before she went to the stove to make something for Serena that might cheer her up.

When Vegeta finally made it up the stairs he went directly to his room and slammed the door shut. He lay on his bed and sighed before he thought up some ways to make that Moon Princess... Queen pay.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Chapter5

Bulma was downstairs preparing a meal for her oncoming guest. She heard a doorbell ring and she rushed towards the front door. She opened up the door to see all of her friends save Piccolo.

"Hey guys! Where's piccolo?" asked Bulma as she moved to the side to let everyone in.

"He hasn't returned from Kami's lookout." replied Goku.

"Oh, he'll probably be here later." replied Bulma as she took the coats from her guests and hung them in the closet.

"So Bulma, did those two girls wake up?" asked Gohan.

"Yes they did, but I'm not sure if they want to come down right now." said Bulma. The group looked at her confused.

"Why not?" asked Goku. Bulma sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, the older one, her name is Serena and she had a little encounter with Vegeta in the gravity room. When I came up stairs from the lab she ran past me crying and went up to her room. A couple a minutes later Vegeta came in." said Bulma as she slightly giggled from how Vegeta entered the house.

"Oh that poor child." replied a woman with black hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"Yeah I know." replied Bulma. "I sympathize anyone who has an encounter with Vegeta. Anyway I have to finish cooking dinner, Chichi can you help me?" The woman with the tight bun, Chichi nodded her head and followed Bulma into the kitchen.

The rest of the guys just sat in the living room lounging and talking about the old times.

************

Serena had long ago stopped crying and held Rini tightly. She was lost in her thoughts about that ignorant Saiyan prince.

' That Vegeta! How dare he say something like that to me.' She thought in pure anger.

'Stupid prince of all Saiyans! I'll show him prince of all Saiyans when I shove my foot up his candy....'

"Mommy.", asked Rini. Serena was broken out of her rambling and looked towards her daughter.

"Yes Rini.", replied Serena. Rini pulled back from the tight hold of her mother which was kind of blocking off her air supply.

"Are you okay?" asked the child, causing her mother to smiled slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

*************

Piccolo flown to Kami's lookout with the precious Crystal held tightly in his hand. He looked over the Crystal before he boosted up his speed to go faster. A few minutes past and he could see the lookout in the distance. Soon he landed and looked around. He spotted Mr. Popo watering some flowers. Piccolo walked up to the small round man, who still didn't notice Piccolo's presence.

"Mr. Popo! Where's Kami?" asked Piccolo. The little man jumped startled and looked to Piccolo in surprise.

"He's inside, I'll go get him." replied Mr. Popo as he ran off to seek Kami. Piccolo watched as the man ran off and he slightly sighed and looked over the Crystal again. A few minutes passed and an old man who looked similar Piccolo came out with a staff in hand. He walked up to Piccolo and gave him greetings. Piccolo nodded his head in return.

"What is it Piccolo?" asked Kami. Piccolo raised his hand and showed Kami the delicate Crystal, which he held.

"I need to know what this is.", said Piccolo. Kami's eyes slightly widened as he grabbed the Crystal from Piccolo's hand.

"She has come." whispered Kami. Piccolo looked at him questioningly hearing what the man had said loud and clear.

"Who has come?", asked Piccolo. Kami looked up at from the Crystal and up to Piccolo.

"Neo Queen Serenity.", replied Kami, causing the namek warrior eyes widened with slight disbelief.

"THAT'S HER!!! AND THAT'S THE SILVER IMPERLIAM CRYSTAL!!" yelled Piccolo. Kami slightly winced at the yell and slowly nodded his head in a 'yes' gesture.

"But she looks so... so… weak." exclaimed Piccolo. Kami laughed at his reaction.

"Looks can be deceiving." said Kami. He gave Piccolo the Crystal back.

"Well you better return this to her.", replied Kami. Piccolo nodded his head again and took off into the air, to go to Bulma's.

*************

Dinner was all done and Vegeta, Rini and Serena still haven't come down. Bulma and Chi Chi finished putting the food on the table. Bulma exited the kitchen and went upstairs to retrieve the three missing people. She went to Serena and Rini's room first. She lightly knocked on the door and received a light 'who is it.'

"It's Bulma. Dinner is ready." said Bulma.

"We'll be down in a minute." said Serena. Bulma left the door and walked towards Vegeta's door which was a little down the hall. She knocked on the door and got a gruff ' what ' for a reply.

"Dinner is ready." said Bulma. She left knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer and went downstairs and returned to the kitchen.

Vegeta exited his room and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. As he passed Serena's door, Serena and Rini exited the room. Serena had Rini in her arms and looked up to see Vegeta's frowning face. The two of them glared at each other and Rini looked at the exchange in confusion.

The three walked down the stairs quietly and soon entered the kitchen. Everyone looked at them and smiled brightly. To their surprise Vegeta actually sat down at the table to eat with them. He usually took some food and would go back up stairs to eat or he would wait till everyone was done with their meal and eat what was left over.

There was only two seats left and it was on either side of Vegeta. Serena slightly gritted her teeth and sat Rini in a chair and soon she sat down herself. Everyone could feel the high tension between the two and watched in amusement.

"So Serena and Rini, these are my friends." replied Bulma. Serena and Rini looked around the table and smiled brightly.

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"Okay let me introduce you to them.", said Bulma with a smile. She pointed out everyone individually and went around in a circle. "This is Chi Chi, her husband Goku, their son Gohan, Krillan, My boyfriend Yamcha, Tien, and Choa-suo (SP?)", said Bulma.

After everyone was introduce they had some small talk every now or than, but it was rather quite. Vegeta and Serena kept glaring at each other every chance they got.

"Woman pass me the mashed potatoes." growled Vegeta. Serena looked towards him with a harsh glare.

"Which one are you talking to? There's three women here." remarked Serena.

"I'm talking to you!" replied Vegeta rudely. Serena turned towards the mash potatoes that were in her reach. She picked them up and smirked evilly which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else except Vegeta.

Vegeta waited impatiently as Serena took her time getting the food. When she picked it up, she turned towards him and went to hand it towards him. When he reached out to get it Serena spilled the food all over his pants. Everything went dead quite except for Serena who was laughing.

Vegeta looked slightly surprised before he gave a deadly glare towards the laughing Queen. He angrily gritted his teeth ready to blast that woman to the next dimension. But, he kept himself under control. So he reached over and picked up a bowl of cream corn and dumped it all over Serena's head. There were some snickers going around the room which was trying to be held back.

Serena wiped away some of the corn that dripped down her face to see a smirking Vegeta. Serena reached over and picked up some pie that was for dessert and mashed it into Vegeta's face. Serena stuck out her pointer finger and wiped off some of the cream and tasted it.

"Mmm, that's really good." replied Serena with a slight giggle. Rini burst out in laughter at her mother's antics which was soon joined in by the rest of the group.

Vegeta wiped off the cream angrily from his face and grabbed a second pie and tossed it at the Queen. Serena ducked which caused it to fly into Chi Chi's face. Goku and Gohan pointed and laughed. The woman glared at them and took some food off the table and tossed it at them. Gohan and Goku both ducked which caused the food to hit Bulma and Yamcha. Everyone looked at each other before a full blown food fight broke out.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!!

Chapter 6

As the intense battle went on, you could here laughter as everyone was having a good time. Vegeta was even enjoying himself, but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit it. Rini and Gohan had teamed up and were throwing food at Chi-Chi and Goku. Chi Chi was throwing back as well and Goku opened his mouth and caught the food in it as food came hurdling towards him.

Bulma and Yamcha were throwing things at Tien, Krillan and Choa-suo. Serena and Vegeta were wrestling on the floor smearing food into each other faces. Serena had finally straddled Vegeta's waist and pinned both of his hands above his head. She smiled mischievously which made Vegeta look at her in curiosity.

She saw a big bowl of Jell-O that was the only thing that was still full. She quickly grabbed it and poured it all over Vegeta's pushed her off of him causing her to land on her back. He quickly pinned her down and grabbed some tomato sauce that was on the floor and smashed it in her face.

As the food battle continued, nobody noticed a certain someone standing in the doorway. Piccolo shook his head as he muttered 'idiots'. He cleared his throat to gain some attention, but he didn't. He did it again and nobody still turned his or her attention towards him.

"Hello!!!" shouted Piccolo in annoyance. Everyone paused in mid throw and looked towards Piccolo. The group smiled sheepishly and stood to their feet in embarrassment. The group looked around the room and saw the huge mess and than looked down at themselves. They looked back at Piccolo who still held a look of annoyance as he stared back at them.

"Um, we got to clean up.", replied Bulma. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement.

"So Piccolo, go in the living room and wait for us." replied Bulma.

"What ever." grumbled Piccolo as he went into the living room and sat down. Bulma turned to everyone else who was present in the room.

"I'll get the servants to clean the mess. Come on and let's get cleaned up." said Bulma as she made her way up the stairs. The group followed behind her closely. She showed the group a bathroom for all of them and let them borrow some clothes. Vegeta marched to his room with his usual scowl as he mumbled some incoherent words under his breath.

Serena and Rini went into their bedroom and soon walked into the bathroom. Serena started to put in warm water with bubbles as Rini slipped off her dirty clothes. Once the water was done Rini slipped in as Serena peeled off her clothes as well and slipped into the bath with her daughter.

The two laughed and splashed at each other until it was time for them to get out. The two dressed quickly and went out of the bedroom door and into the hallway. Serena picked up Rini and walked down the steps to see everyone there already. She turned her head around when she heard a grunt behind her. Vegeta stood behind her and than pushed past her to go into the room with everyone else.

Serena glared at his retreating back and watched him cross his arms over his chest and lean against a wall, away from everyone else. She went to a love seat, which happened to be the only one left and sat down with Rini on her lap. There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other.

Serena looked at the green man as thought rose through her mind. 'He's like green.' she looked him over in bewilderment. Something in his hand caught her eyes and she began to stare at it intently.

'That's my Crystal!' she exclaimed in her mind. Piccolo felt the woman's stare and looked over towards her. He watched her as she stared at his hand in curiosity before it widened in shock.

"This yours?" asked Piccolo already knowing the answer. Serena nodded her head enthusiastically wanting her Crystal back.

"Yes it's mine." said Serena. Piccolo tossed it in the air. Serena caught it in her hands gracefully and looked over the crystal carefully. She looked up a Piccolo questioningly.

"How'd you get this?" asked Serena. Piccolo looked at her momentarily before he responded.

"Found it." replied Piccolo. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you find it?" asked Serena. Piccolo mumbled some in coherent words and looked away from the young Queen.

"What was that?" asked Goku.

"I said I found it in her hand!" growled Piccolo.

"So you just took it out of my hand without my permission." replied Serena.

"I went to do research on it, damn." said Piccolo as he slouched down in his chair. Serena smiled slightly and continued to look at Piccolo.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Piccolo.", he replied.

"Oh, like the instrument?" asked Serena. Piccolo slouched even further in his chair as everyone began to laugh excluding him and Vegeta.

"So, Serena where are you and Rini from?" asked Bulma as she pressed her giggles down. Everything seemed to quiet down as Serena had a look of sorrow and pain embedded in her eyes. Everyone sensed the change in mood, which piqued his or her curiosity.

"Um, I'm not from around here." said Serena. "I'm not even from this dimension."

"Your from a different dimension?", asked Goku as if he were a little school boy. Serena nodded her head in a 'yes' gesture.

"Where I was from I was the Queen of the Moon. It was a very peaceful and happy time. I had my Senshi a wonderful husband and Rini was just born." said Serena as she smiled down at her little girl. Her smile soon wiped off her face as she continued on with her story.

"Three months after Rini was born, it was Endymion's; my husband and my anniversary. We were having a great time with many kingdoms from all over the galaxy there. Endymion was sitting next to me and I held Rini in my arms... Suddenly there was an explosion that shook the whole Palace." Serena paused before she continued on with the horrible event.

"Endymion sent out several guards to check what was happening. Only one returned and he was barely alive with blood covering ever part of his body. He cried out that there was an attack before he dropped to the floor lifelessly. More explosions rung out through my Palace as Endymion took Rini and I to a safe place to hide. He kissed me goodbye and ran off with my Senshi and other guards to fight an awaiting battle."

"Rini and I stayed hidden as Endymion assisted and I could hear battle cries and screams of pain as people died in honor. As my Palace was hit with another explosion the ceiling above me caved in… I covered Rini's face and moved out of the way. I could barely see anything as my vision was clouded by smoke. I tripped over something and Rini flew out of my arms. I could hear her cries of fright and pain as she hit the floor. I ran to look for her, but I kept being pushed further away from her. Soon I couldn't her hear anymore and I became afraid."

"I was than pushed against a wall and I looked into the face of my enemy. He smirked at me before he disappeared out of my sight. I blacked out afterwards as I was hit on the head by debris. When I woke up again it was dead quite. I got up and called out to anyone who could hear me, but all I got was silence. As I walked around even more I saw the bodies of my Senshi, my best friends, who I had grown up with dead. I continued you to walk and...", Serena took a slow intake of air as she had tears running down her face. She sniffled and slightly smiled when Rini hugged her for comfort.

"And I saw Endymion. I rushed over to him, as he lay sprawled lifelessly on the floor. He had his sword sticking out of his abdomen as blood covered him and the floor making a puddle. I held onto him as I heard a sound. I dismissed it at first and than I soon followed." replied Serena as she purposely skipped over the part about her suicide attempt. She took a glance at Vegeta and he could tell that she skipped over something there. Serena looked down at her hands and continued the story.

"As I drew closer I could hear the cries coming from under some debris. I took it off and it was Rini. I picked her up and went to my demolished bedroom and took my Crystal and wished myself and my daughter as far away as we could get." She finished as she fumbled with her Crystal in her hand. She wiped away her tears and slouch in her chair slightly.

"This isn't the first place I was sent to. There was another place before this one. It was engaged into a war that needed to be settled immediately. 5 boys who were in the war took Rini and me in and trained me for five years. After the war was over I left knowing that I wasn't needed there anymore." She stated as she ended her story.

Serena looked around the room to see their reactions. Chi Chi and Bulma were leaning into their husbands/boyfriends crying their eyes out. Vegeta and Piccolo held no emotions on their faces as the rest of the group stared a gaped at hearing the woman's painful past.

"Your a Queen?" whispered Krillin. Serena nodded her head yes.

"You said you could fight right?" asked Goku. Serena turned towards the man in the blindingly orange training suit.

"Somewhat, why?" asked Serena. Goku grinned from ear to ear as he sat up in his chair.

"Well we're training to fight androids that will be here in 3 years." said Goku. Serena sat up in interest.

"How do you know that their coming in 3 years?" asked Serena. Goku held his grin as he used a hand and held it to the back of his head.

"I've got connections." said Goku. Serena nodded her head accepting the answer.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" asked Serena.

"Well." said Goku. "I want you to help us."

Chi Chi and Bulma's heads flew off their man's shoulder and looked at Goku in disbelief as did everyone else in the room.

"WHAT!?!?!" screeched the two women.

"Are you madd?", exclaimed Bulma.

"Goku you are not bringing that woman out there to fight some stupid machines." yelled Chi Chi. Goku winced at the shouts and even more from his wife who screamed directly into his ear.

"I can train her and when I'm done someone else can train her.", said Goku. Everyone's attention turned towards Serena and wanted to see her reaction.

"Sounds cool to me.", replied Serena.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!!

Chapter 7

"I can train her and when I'm done someone else could train her.", said Goku. Everyone's attention turned towards Serena and wanted to see her reaction.

"Sounds cool to me.", replied Serena. Everyone stood in stunned silence. Even Vegeta was speechless. Then the Saiyan prince put up an arrogant smirk as he looked at Serena.

"Ha, this woman fight? Please!!", exclaimed Vegeta as Serena's face twisted in anger.

"Shut up Vegeta!! And don't call me woman." yelled Serena in anger. Vegeta pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and looked towards Serena challengingly.

"What are you going to do about it...woman!", said Vegeta plastering up his usual smirk. Serena gritted her teeth together before she smiled sweetly. Vegeta dropped his smirk as he wasn't expecting her to react that way.

"You know what since your calling me woman then I'll just have to call you man." replied Serena. Vegeta leaned back slightly and raised an eyebrow in slight bewilderment. He sure as hell wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"What ever woman." said Vegeta.

"Okay MAN" replied Serena. Vegeta leaned back against the wall while crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. He sighed quietly to himself and began to tune out the world around him. Serena smiled as she held Rini tightly on her lap. The group looked at the two royalties in amusement and would have laughed if it weren't for the deadly temper of a Saiyan prince. ChiChi looked from Serena to Vegeta and back to Serena. She cleared her throat to gain Serena's attention.

"So Serena, you really going to fight in this battle?" questioned ChiChi. Serena turned her attention towards the woman and nodded her head yes.

"Of course! I have fought many battles in my time." replied Serena proudly. Vegeta snorted which made Serena turn a glare towards the arrogant man.

"I bet you ran around in little skirts throwing out corny speeches", mumbled Vegeta. The silver haired princess slightly blushed.

"They weren't corny." whispered Serena which was heard by Vegeta. He smirked as she turned her attention back to the gang.

"So your seriously going to train?" asked Yamcha.

"Yup!" replied Serena.

"Great!" exclaimed Goku excitedly.

"Yeah!" cheered in Gohan just as excited as his father. ChiChi turned to her son grimly as she put her hands on her hips.

"I hope your not expecting to be fighting in this battle?" questioned ChiChi. Gohan's happy expression turned into a pout.

"Mom, I'm needed in this battle" whined Gohan.

"What you need to do is study.", said ChiChi as her son slouched in her chair. Goku put a hand on his son's head and ruffled it playfully. The older man held a large smile which made Gohan grin slightly. He knew that smile all to well and knew his father would probably sneak him out. He could always count on his father. ChiChi totally missed the exchange as she looked over to Serena again. She looked the young woman up and down as well as Rini.

"Is that all the clothes that you and Rini have?" asked ChiChi as the question caught Bulma's attention.

"I have a few other things to wear for Rini and I." said Serena. ChiChi and Bulma glanced at each other with grins.

"Well we're just going to take you two out shopping!", exclaimed ChiChi starting to get excited. She hadn't gone mall shopping in a while.

"But I don't have any money." said Serena as she looked down at her hand as she twisted them together.

"Serena I own the richest company in this town. I can cover you." said Bulma with a smile.

"I couldn't spend your money, I wouldn't feel right about it." said Serena. Bulma frowned slightly which soon turned into a smile.

"I'll give you a job." said Bulma. Serena looked up from her hands slightly startled.

"A job?" questioned Serena.

"Yeah a job." repeated Bulma.

"What type of job?" questioned Serena.

"Well I've been looking for someone to help me in the laboratory to fix up machines and answer phones, stuff like that." said Bulma as Serena smiled.

"Sure I'll take the job" said Serena.

"Great!" exclaimed Bulma as the woman stood to her feet.

"So let's go shopping", said ChiChi as she too stood to her feet. Goku slightly frowned up at the two women.

"Serena can't leave, we still have some things to explain." said Goku. ChiChi shot a dangerous glare towards her husband, whom shot back in his seat in fright.

"Look Goku you have three years to tell her some info. We women are going out shopping to have a good time whether you like it or not." growled ChiChi. Goku nodded his head quickly as his wife turned back around.

"So let's get a move on." said ChiChi with a smile as she exited out of the room. Serena looked from ChiChi's retreating back to Goku and than stared up at Bulma who was laughing at Serena's shocked expression. Anyone would find it amusing considering Goku was the strongest man on earth and was afraid of his wife.

"It happens all the time, you'll get used to it." said Bulma. Serena waved goodbye to the guys as she picked Rini up from the couch and followed Bulma out the room. The three of them met ChiChi outside as Bulma dug into her pocket.

"Um where's the car?" asked Serena. Bulam pulled out a capsule from her pocket and held it out in the air.

"Right here." she replied as she threw the Capsule to the floor. With a puff of smoke a little blue car appeared. Serena jumped back in surprise as she and Rini had their mouths wide opened.

"It's a Capsule Car.", said Bulma as she pulled out another Capsule from her pocket. She held it out for Serena to look out. Serena picked up the little Capsule and looked it over.

"My company makes these. You could put almost anything in there." said Bulma.

"Amazing.", exclaimed Serena. Bulma took the Capsule out of her hand and pulled the girl towards the car. Bulma and ChiChi sat in the front as Serena and Rini went into the back and she buckle her child in safely. Bulma started up the car and it began to rise in the air. Serena shrieked and held tightly on to the door handle.

"OMG! The car is like fly!!!!!" exclaimed Serena with fright evident on her facial expression. ChiChi turned around in her seat and looked at the fear stricken girl.

"Serena it's all right, cars here fly." said ChiChi. Serena turned her head towards Rini who was giggling happily. Serena forced her self to calm down and gave ChiChi a smile.

"If Rini isn't afraid than neither should I." replied Serena as she slowly let go off door handle and started to relax. After a few moment the three women began to socialize as they pulled up to a rather large mall. Once Serena climbed out of the car Serena's face beamed happily.

"This place is huge!" whispered Serena in awe. Her smile soon dissipated. She really wished the girls were here right now. She put up a small smile as she remembered all the times she would go out to the mall with all her friends and her Endymion, who was known as Darien at the time. She remembered how she begged her lover to buy a whole lot of sweets which he bought with a smile, then was yelled at by Rei because she ate the full bag within 5 minutes.

A tear slowly made its way down her face at the happy memory. She was startled out of her thoughts as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see ChiChi giving her a motherly smile as she wiped away her tear.

"Come on and let's go have some fun." replied ChiChi with a smile. Serena giggled slightly as she slipped an arm around ChiChi's shoulders as well.

"Yeah let's go shop like we've never shopped before!" replied Serena as everyone walked inside of the mall.

*******************

Goku and the gang sat around in the living room quietly. Goku suddenly shot up from his seat as he looked around at everyone.

"Come on everyone! Let's go train." said Goku enthusiastically.

"Sure why not, we have nothing better to do.", said Krillen as he stood to his feet. Everyone followed suit as they all walked out the room. Before Goku left he looked towards Vegeta who stayed in the same spot.

"Hey Vegeta are you going to train with us?" asked Goku. Vegeta looked over towards the other Saiyan with his usual scowl.

No Kakarott, I am not going to train with you and your buddies. I'm going to the gravity room to train." growled Vegeta as he walked out of the room. Goku looked after the shorter Saiyan's retreating back.

"Um, okay" said Goku as he walked out of the room to go train with his friends and son. As everyone was training a certain Saiyan Prince was in the gravity room lost in thought. He had the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen real soon.

Vegeta pushed the absurd thought to the back of his mind as he pushed himself to train not knowing that those nagging thoughts of his were indeed true.

***********************

Serena and the gang exited the mall very exhausted. They had bags upon bags of stuff that were packed away in capsules. Bulma thanked the heavens that Capsules were invented or they would have been in trouble.

Rini rested quietly in Serena's arms as she played with one of the many toys Bulma had bought for her. At the moment Bulma was on her favorite list. ChiChi looked up at the sky as she felt a rain drop land on her nose. It was soon followed by a roll of thunder which made Serena jump and Rini clutch tightly to her mother. The clouds began to gather as the sky began to darken. The group of four began to rush to the car as more rain drops fell from the sky.

"Looks like a bad storm is coming." said Bulma as they made it to the car. Bulma quickly unlocked the car doors and everyone jumped in. They buckled up as Bulma started the engine. The sky seemed to get darker by the minute as Bulma drove on the rode.

The rain came down even harder as as the sky turned completely black. Soon the road became impossible to see as Bulma squinted to see the street in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw a truck in front of her loose control and started flying towards them.

Bulma stomped on the breaks to stop the head on collision. Rini began to cry as Serena tried to comfort her. ChiChi and Bulma covered their face with their arms as the truck smashed into them. There was a loud shriek as you could hear screeching tires as cars tried to stop.

Bulma's car was smashed in and flipped over several times. The car stopped as it crashed into a tree, but it didn't end there. The truck that smashed into them came sliding behind them and rammed into them yet again.

Everything seemed to freeze after the accident. Everyone sat in shock as they witnessed the head on collision. Several people got out of the cars to help as others dialed up their cell phones to get the police and ambulance. Many stayed in their cars and watched as the scene unfolded before them.

**************************

Goku and everyone came inside slightly soaked when the rain poured down ruining their training session. Vegeta was already inside as he rested on the couch watching WWE wrestling.

The phone rang and Goku went to get it. He picked it up and answered. There was a long pause a as everyone saw the play of emotions cross Goku's face. The heroine shakily hung up the phone as tears weld up in his eyes.

"Dad what's wrong?", asked Gohan knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. Goku looked over to his son and whispered.

"There was an accident."


	9. Chapter 8

Goku and everyone came inside slightly soaked when they ran poured down ruining their training session. Vegeta was already inside as he rested on the couch watching WWE wrestling.

The phone rang and Goku went to get it. He picked it up and answered. There was a long pause as everyone saw the play of emotions cross Goku's face. Goku shakily hung up the phone as tears weld up in his eyes.

"Dad what's wrong?", asked Gohan knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. Goku looked over to his son and whispered.

"There was an accident."

"What?" asked Gohan not understanding what was going on. Goku looked up at his son and let a few tears slip down his cheek.

"Chichi and the girls got into a car accident." said Goku more loudly. Yamcha shot up from the couch and looked at Goku wide-eyed.

"Are they all right? Is Bulma all right?" asked Yamcha as tears welled up in his own eyes as well.

"I don't know, they said it was pretty bad.", said Goku.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to the hospital." said Krillin. Everyone who wasn't standing stood to their feet to prepare for the leave for the hospital. Vegeta sat in his seat lost in his own thoughts.

'Those thought were true.' thought Vegeta not noticing that someone was calling his name repeatedly. Goku walked over to Vegeta and nudged him slightly. Vegeta looked up startled as he saw Goku hovering over him.

"What Kakarott?" growled Vegeta. Goku sighed not wanting to deal with the Saiyan Prince at the moment.

"Are you coming to the hospital or not?" questioned Goku. Vegeta stood to his feet and rudely pushed past Goku.

"Yeah I'm going." grumbled Vegeta as he walked out the door. Goku was about to follow when Mr. Briefs stopped him.

"Goku have you seen my daughter?" asked Mr. Briefs as his wife came up beside him. Goku began to fidget, not knowing how to tell the couple that their daughter was in a car accident.

"Uhh, I, err, well....." mumbled Goku trying to find the right words.

"Well Goku do you know?", asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Bulma was in a car accident." blurted Goku. He mentally kicked himself for being so blunt, but was happy he got it off his chest.

Mrs. Briefs gasped loudly and buried her face into her husband's chest with hot tears coursing down her now flushed cheeks. Mr. Briefs stood stock- still trying to comprehend what was said.

"What hospital is she in?" whispered Mr. Briefs after a long period of time.

"General Capsule." said Goku as he turned away from the couple to meet the others outside. (Couldn't think of a better name for a hospital ^_~)

Goku walked out of the building and saw the rest of the group standing over by a tree waiting for him. When he reached them they silently took off and headed straight for the hospital.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital they went for the emergency room and saw a woman sitting at a table. They quickly walked over to the receptionist as the woman was typing away on her computer.

"Excuse me miss, we would like to know how are friends and my wife is doing." said Goku. The woman who looked to be in her late forties turned slowly in her seat to look over the group of males.

"What are their names?" she asked in a tired voice as she fixed her overly thick glasses.

"Chichi, Bulma, Serena and Rini." said Goku while he tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. The woman looked down at some papers while pushing up her glasses as they slid down to the brim of her nose. She turned back to them after finding what she was looking for.

"They're in surgery right know and won't be out for a while." said the woman. " So you mine as well take a seat in the waiting room.

Goku sighed and walked over to a hard plastic and very uncomfortable seat to sit down in. Gohan came over and plopped down on his father's lap as everyone else went to sit down in a chair excluding Vegeta.

The young Saiyan Prince walked over to a wall, becoming isolated from everyone else. The way he liked it. He leaned himself up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and waited for the news of the Serena and the girls.

Hours went by as they waited for the news of the girls. Finally a doctor came out from the operating room looking ragged and exhausted. He saw the group and walked over to them considering that they were the only ones there.

"Excuse me." said the doctor as he cleared his throat to gain some attention. Once he got the awaiting attention he wanted he began to speak.

"Are you here for the three women and child that was in a car accident?" asked the doctor.

"Yes we are." Said Goku with tired eyes.

"Well than, I have some news for you." Replied the doctor.

"Which is?" questioned Goku.

"Everyone is going to be okay... except one.", said the doctor. There was a hushed silence as everyone shifted uncomfortably and trying to guess who it is.

"Who is it?" asked Piccolo.

"The one with the blonde hair....um, Serena." Said the doctor as he looked through his clipboard of patients.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Piccolo as murmurs were going around the room.

"She lost a lot of blood in the accident." Replied the doctor.

"Then why don't you give her some more?" asked Goku stating the obvious. The doctor shivered slightly from the looks he was receiving.

"The thing is, is that we ran out of the blood type that she has. We did call for another batch, but it won't be in until tomorrow. She doesn't have that much time and if we don't give her the blood she needs, she will die." Said the doctor.

"What's her blood type?" asked Krillin.

"It, um blood type AB" said the doctor. The group looked around at each other and neither one of them had that blood type.

"I have it."

Everyone turned around and looked at Vegeta who was staring intently at the doctor. Vegeta walked forward and up to the doctor.

"I have blood type AB." Said Vegeta. The doctor smiled with relief knowing that the girl will be saved.

"Come on sir, follow me." Said the doctor as he looked towards Vegeta and than to the rest of the group.

"You guys mine as well come to see how the others are doing." Said the doctor as he left the waiting room and went through the way he entered as everyone else trailed behind him.

Everyone took their turns on seeing Bulma, Chichi and Rini as Vegeta was lead to see Serena. They entered a room that had white walls.

There were different types of tool and machines and a small window. To the left was a small bathroom.

Vegeta's attention was drawn to Serena and all he could do was stare at the broken girl on the bed. She was covered in bandages from head to toe and had several cast for broken bones. As he walked closer he saw her face which was covered with bruises and cuts.

Vegeta unconsciously lifted a hand and caressed Serena's face lightly. He than ran his well calloused fingers into her long soft hair. The doctor interrupted him as he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"You can sit right here." Said the doctor as he set out a chair for Vegeta next to Serena's bed. Once Vegeta was seated the doctor put a needle in his arm that was connected to long thin tube. At the other end of the tube was another needle that was put into Serena's arm causing Vegeta's blood to transfer into her body.

The doctor checked over Serena one more time and than left the room. Vegeta sat and stared at Serena's bruised form. He looked at all the machines she was hooked up to that sustained her life.

He listened to the monitor that held her heart beat and looked around the room until his gaze landed on Serena yet again.

'She looks so small.' thought Vegeta as he slipped one of his large hands into one of her small and clammy ones. He held onto her hand tightly and stared at her for a while. He was startled when he felt Serena's hand tighten around his as well.

He looked down at the hand then looked up to see Serena's eyes fluttering. Soon her eyes opened halfway to show her dark blue colored ones. Serena closed her eyes again and than after a minute or so she fully opened them.

She felt really tired as the memory of the accident hit her full force. Thoughts started to race through her mind like where's her daughter and was everyone okay. She groaned slightly as she felt like she was being watched.

Soon she noticed that she was holding something in her hand. She lightly squeezed upon it, but couldn't figure out what it was. Serena forcefully looked up to stare into onyx black colored eyes that held a hint of worry, which vanished quite quickly.

She stared at the eyes for a moment getting a sense that she seen them before. She looked down to the person's nose and down to the lips. Than she went back up and looked at the hair. Her eyes widened slightly as she automatically knew who that person was.

"Vegeta." whispered Serena watching Vegeta nod his head yes.

"Is everyone okay? Where's Rini, is she okay?, How come your here and....." asked Serena before she was stopped by Vegeta placing a finger over her lips to quiet her.

"Shh! everyone is okay, especially Rini. I'm here because you lost a lot of blood and needed more quickly, so I'm giving you some of mine." said Vegeta as he slowly took away his hand from her lips. Serena opened her mouth to speak again, but Vegeta beat her to it.

"Don't speak you need rest." said Vegeta not leaving any room for argument. Unbeknownst to them Goku stood in the hallway watching the two quietly.

Serena pouted slightly, but didn't say a word. She sighed slightly and looked around the room for a bit. She was startled when she felt Vegeta lightly squeezed her hand and run his other through her hair soothingly.

Although she was confused to the movement she didn't mind the feeling. Serena fell into an exhausted sleep as Vegeta continued his strokes. The same doctor entered the room after a few minutes.

"Sir we can take out the needle." said the doctor as he motioned to Vegeta's arm. Vegeta nodded his head and let the doctor take the needle from his and Serena's arm.

The doctor looked back towards Vegeta and Serena and noticed Vegeta holding Serena's hand and running his fingers through her hair. The doctor smiled assuming that they were in a relationship of some sort.

"So you're going to stay?" questioned the doctor.

"Yes" said Vegeta as the doctor turned around and left the two alone. Goku left from his little hiding spot grinning from ear to ear.

'Looks like those two are getting close.' thought Goku as he began to think of Trunks who gave him medicine from the future.

'Soon Trunks will be born.' thought Goku as he went back to his wife to stay for the night with Gohan.


	10. Chapter 9

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews!! ^_~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

After the doctor left, Vegeta stayed in the room as he had planned. He kept a tight hold on Serena's hand and wasn't ready to let go. His eyes were locked on her face, but he was lost in his thoughts. He was confused with his feelings for the woman. Yeah, she could be annoying at times but she wasn't as bad as Bulma.

When he heard that Serena was in a car accident, he felt his heart tighten in his chest. This unbelievable amount of pain rushed through him when his thoughts turned to the worst about her; things such as what if she died?

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the woman's sleeping form. She held a peaceful look as she quietly slept on. He silently watched as her chest rose and fell and soon placed his head on her hand. He slowly closed his eyes to receive some much needed rest.

********************

The sun crept through the small window in which two figures slept. Serena slowly opened up her eyes and than quickly closed them as the harsh rays of the sun burned into her eyes. She opened up her eyes again and blinked a few times to get used to the lighting. She looked around the room confused until she remembered that she was in the hospital.

She than looked around the room again, wondering where Vegeta was. She jumped slightly as she heard a low moan. She looked down and saw Vegeta sleeping on her hand. She smiled slightly as she saw his hair was slightly ruffled from his sleep. She slipped her hand from underneath his head, giggling lightly as she saw a dribble of drool run out of his mouth.

She took a part of her sheets and wiped away the drool, causing him to shift a little but didn't awake. She looked at him for a moment and noticed how cute he is when he sleeps. Her gaze turned to his hair as curiosity took the best of her.

'I wonder if his hair is soft?' thought Serena as she raised a hand towards his hair. She ran her hand through his hair and was surprised at how soft it was. She started playing with his hair by doing different styles with her fingers. She sighed as she ran her hand down his face. She brushed her thumbed over his lips softly.

"I think I'm falling for him." whispered Serena, than she slightly frowned at her thoughts.

'But I can't love him. My only love is Endymion, no matter what.' She thought.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." She whispered sadly as she began to take her hand away. She let out a slight squeal as Vegeta caught her hand as he looked up at her.

"What are you sorry about?" he questioned. They were interrupted when the doctor walked into the room. The doctor smiled happily, bewildered to the fact that he interrupted a rather serious conversation. Serena sighed happily that the doctor chose that moment to walk into the room.

"So how is my patient?" asked the doctor while he checked over Serena injuries.

"I'm okay, just a little sore." She lied as she put up a smile. The truth was she hurt like hell but, didn't want to show it. Vegeta grunted as he saw right through her lie, causing her to glare at him while the doctor finished checking her over.

"Um, can I see my daughter?" asked Serena once the doctor was done.

"The child with the pink hair?" questioned the doctor. Serena nodded her head yes.

"Sure. I'll bring her in." said the doctor as he walked out of the room. A few minutes later the doctor returned with Rini half-asleep in his arms. She had a few bandages here and there but looked to be okay. Serena smiled as she saw her little girl. The doctor placed Rini in her arms and Serena held onto Rini tightly.

"Hey sweetie." said Serena as she kissed Rini on the forehead. The child who was now fully awake smiled and hugged her mother.

"Hi mommy." exclaimed the little girl. The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. Vegeta watched quietly as the duo talked to each other happily. He felt a pang in his heart as he wanted to be part of that. He never felt so lonely until now and he didn't want it. He wanted someone to love and to hold at night. He wanted someone to love him and make him feel good about himself. That person was Serena. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love, just troubled that the sudden emotions came so quickly; although he'd be damned if he would let someone took her away from him.

"Vegeta." called Serena as she looked over to the man. He snapped his head up and looked towards her.

"What?" questioned Vegeta.

"Can you see if Goku's here and if he is can tell him I need a word with him?" asked Serena. Vegeta stood to his feet and walked out of the room to retrieve the other Saiyan. He walked down the halls of the hospital until he found the room where Goku was.

"Kakarott! The woman wants you." said Vegeta. Goku stood to his feet and followed the shorter Saiyan.

"What does she want?" questioned Goku as they both began to walk back to the room.

"I don't know." growled Vegeta. Goku sighed and entered the room where Serena and Rini were. Vegeta went back to his seat next to Serena as Goku stood next to the bed.

"Hey Serena." said Goku as he went and ruffled Rini's hair playfully.

"Hi Goku." said Serena as she smiled when Rini giggled happily.

"So what do you want?" questioned Goku.

"Well I want to train as soon as I can leave the hospital." said Serena. Goku looked at her slightly worried.

"But you won't be fully healed, you might hurt yourself." said Goku.

"It doesn't matter to me, I need to train. Also I want Rini to train with us. I want her to learn how to fight." said Serena.

"Okay, but I'll go easy on you until your 100% and I'll be happy to train Rini." said Goku. Serena smiled happily as she asked Goku a question.

"Okay one more thing. When we do fight these androids, where will this battle be taking place?"

"In some city." said Goku.

"In a city? What are you going to do about the people? They'll be in the way and will get hurt…or killed." replied Serena. Goku smiled which caused the young woman to become confused.

"We don't have to worry about that." replied Goku. She raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at Goku.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Because we have dragon balls." exclaimed Goku.

"Dragon balls...what are dragon balls?" asked Serena while becoming really confused. Goku began to tell her about the dragon balls and what their purposes were in this upcoming battle. (I really didn't want to write out the explanation! Too lazy ^_~)

"So, your telling me that you can wish people back with these magical balls?" asked Serena.

"Yup." replied Goku. Serena thought this over as a grin slowly washed over her face.

"Goku!! Can I use the Dragonballs to wish my Senshi and Endymion back?" exclaimed Serena. She was becoming really excited that she might be able to see her friends and lover again.

Goku's face faltered as Vegeta frowned deeply. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

'She still wants that Endymion freak.' thought Vegeta while becoming pretty pissed at the mentioning of his name.

'I can see the Senshi being wished back but, not Endymion. Is this suppose to happen?? What about Trunks and Vegeta? OWWWW!! My brain hurts!' thought Goku as looked over to a rather happy Serena.

"I guess we can." replied Goku meekly.

"You hear that Rini, your daddy is coming back!" cheered Serena happily. Vegeta growled under his breath and walked out of the room angrily. Goku looked after the Saiyan prince with pity. He turned back to the happy duo that were on the bed and forced up a smile.

"As soon as you get out of the hospital, we'll make the wishes." said Goku.

**********************

Vegeta stormed out of the room and down the halls. He threw opened the doors that lead to the outside of the hospital. He felt the crisp clean air of spring hit his face, which was distorted with anger. He shot up into the air and took off into the bright sky. He flew blindly in the air not knowing or caring where he was going.

He soon stopped when he found himself floating above a deserted island. He swooped down and landed on the small and rocky piece of land. He saw a cave a few feet away and he began to advance towards it. Once he made it, he walked in side and sat on the cold stone floor. He crossed his legs and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How can she do this to me?" growled Vegeta as he buried his face into his hands. He was surprised when he felt something wet on his cheeks. He was even more surprised when he realized that they were his own tears. He slammed his fist into the grounds with anger.

"THAT DAMN WOMAN GOT ME CRYING!!"

Arthur: Thanks for the Reviews. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and puh-leaze review!!!! ^_~


	11. Chapter 10

Arthur: Thanks for the Reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!

Since the incident with the dragon balls and the wishes, no one has heard from Vegeta. It has been three weeks and the Z gang hadn't found a trace of him. They soon gave up looking for him after the second week. Their attention turned to finding the dragon balls so Serena can make her wish.

Once all the dragon balls were collected everyone gathered to the look out to make the wishes, all except Vegeta. As everyone set foot on the look out, Kami and Mr. Popo came over to greet their visitors.

"Hello Kami and Popo." greeted Goku as he handed the dragon balls over to the Guardian of earth.

"Hello Goku." replied Kami as he handed the dragon balls to Mr. Popo, so he could set them up. Serena held Rini in her arms and looked around the look-out in amazement. Kami tilted his head to the side and looked towards the Queen and Princess of the moon. He smiled slighted and began to advance towards them.

"Hello Queen Serenity and Princess Rini." greeted Kami. Serena turned her attention to Kami in surprise.

"How do you know who I am?" questioned Serena as she looked the guardian up and down.

"I was good friends with your mother and Pluto." replied Kami.

"Really?" asked Serena.

"Yes really." said Kami. "You've grown, the last time I've seen you, you were just a mere infant."

"Sorry to break up the little reunion but, we have wishes to take care of." remarked Piccolo. Kami turned to Piccolo and frowned slightly.

"Yes, yes the wishes. What will the wishes be?" questioned Kami as he made his way over to the dragon balls Mr. Popo set up.

"For my Senshi and Endymion to be brought back." replied Serena.

"Very well." said Kami as he prepared to wake the eternal dragon. Kami raised his hands forward and began to summon the dragon. The sky blackened as lightening sparked about and harsh winds blew around the look out. Serena held tightly onto Rini as the young girl began to cry in fear. Finally the dragon reared its head. Serena's eyes widened as she stared upon the dragon in shock.

"Shenlong…" whispered Serena. Shenlong turned its red eyes to Serena as he heard her say his name. His eyes slightly widened as he looked at her for a moment. The Z gang looked between Serena and the dragon in confusion.

Serena absent-mindedly walked towards Shenlong. The dragon bent down so his face was right in front of her. Rini gripped tightly onto her mother in fright as she felt the dragon's breath on her back.

"Serenity?" asked Shenlong as he looked over the young woman. Serena nodded her head and reached out her hand to pet Shenlong . "No mommy, don't touch him! He'll bite your fingers off!" exclaimed Rini as she grabbed Serena's hand, causing the woman to giggle lightly at her actions.

"He won't bite my fingers off. I know him." said Serena.

"They know each other?" yelled Krillen.

"I guess." said Goku as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come on Rini, he won't hurt you." said Serena as she patted Shenlong. Rini turned to her mother and than to her mother's hand to see if her fingers were still there, and they were.

"See Rini he won't hurt me. Here pet him." said Serena as she brought Rini's hand to pet Shenlong. Rini struggled a bit before she relaxed. Piccolo walked over to Serena wanting an explanation.

"Serena, how do you know Shenlong?" questioned Piccolo.

"He was my pet back in the Silver Millennium and now that I think about it, Kami was the one who gave him to me for my 5th birthday." replied Serena.

"He was your pet!" yelled Piccolo as he looked at the giant dragon.

"Yes but, he wasn't that big. He was just a baby." said Serena. Shenlong leaned back from Rini.

"I can't stay long, so what will be your wishes?" questioned Shenlong as his voice boomed loudly.

"Well, I wish for my Senshi and Endymion to come back." said Serena. The dragon nodded his head and began to grant the wish. The dragon paused and than looked down at Serena.

"I can bring back your Senshi but, not Endymion. " said Shenlong. Serena looked up at the dragon flabbergasted.

"Why can't you bring Endymion back?" exclaimed Serena.

"It's not in my power to do so, I'm sorry." said Shenlong. Serena looked down to the ground with tears building up in her eyes.

"Do you still want me to bring back your Senshi?" asked Shenlong. Serena nodded her head. The dragon eyes flashed quickly.

"It is done, is that all?" Asked Shenlong.

"Yes that's all." said Kami. Shenlong took one more glance towards Serena before he sealed back inside the dragon balls. The dragon balls rose into the air and than shot off into different directions. The ski began to clear up as a bright light appeared. It grew larger and than split into eight lights. The lights began to change its form. Soon 8 females sat on the floor with confused expressions.

"Damn! Look at those skirts." remarked Yamcha, which earned him a slap to the back of his head by Bulma.

"Where are we?" questioned Mina, a girl with long blond hair held in a large red bow.

"I don't know?" said Amy who had short blue hair.

"Are we still dead?" questioned Hotaru who had short black hair the reached her shoulders

"No." the girls froze as they heard a voice that they sworn was their Queen's.

"Is it me or did I just here Serenity's voice?" questioned Amara who had short dirty blond hair.

"No, actually you did hear her voice." said Setsuna as she pointed to Serena who was looking at them with amusement.

"SERENITY!" screamed the Senshi as they shot up from the floor and tackled Serena to the floor, along with Rini. The girls cried as they hugged their Queen and asked questions after questions, such as:

"Is that Rini, she got so big."

"What did you do to your hair; it looks good!"

"Wow Serena you got so muscular, you must have cut down on the sweets."

Serena laughed at her friends' antics.

"Guys get off, I can't breathe." said Serena. The Senshi got off of Serena quickly and than helped her and Rini from the floor.

"It's been a long time Serena." said Rei who had long black hair that reached mid back. She gave Serena another tight hug before they were interrupted.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" questioned Bulma. Serena slightly blushed for totally forgetting about the other people who were standing there.

"Uh…sorry. Girls, these are my friends and the people who helped me out when I came here. This is Bulma, here boyfriend Yamcha, Goku, His wife Chichi, their son Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Choa-suo, and the two people I just met are Mr. Popo and Kami. Okay, now guys these are my Senshi. Amara, Michelle, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mina, Amy, Rei and Lita." said Serena. The group greeted each other and talked for a bit.

"Wow, its getting late, we should start leaving." said Chichi.

"Bulma can my friends stay at your place?" questioned Serena.

"Of course they can." said Bulma.

"Uh how are they all going to get there, I mean us men can't carry all you girls." said Goku.

"Goku, I do have Capsule Cars." said Bulma as she took out some capsules from her purse.

"What does he mean by carrying us?" questioned Rei.

"I'll tell you later." said Serena

"What are capsule cars?" whispered Michelle into Serena's ear.

"You'll see." replied Serena. Bulma threw the capsule to the floor and in a puff of smoke a truck appeared.

"What the hell?!?!" exclaimed Amara as she and the Senshi jumped back in surprise.

"A capsule car, well capsule truck." said Serena.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Amy as she walked over to the truck to examine it. She whipped out her mini computer to calculate it. Bulma moved beside Amy to look at the computer in interest.

"Nice computer you got there." said Bulma.

"Thanks. Did you actually make this car?" asked Amy.

"Yes I did." said Bulma. Their conversation soon broke out into using hi- tech language of computers and science, which no one understood.

"Would you two cut it out. You're giving me a headache." exclaimed Mina and Serena in unison.

"Whoever is going to Capsule Corps get in." said Bulma as she got into the front seat with Serena. Serena, the Senshi, Rini, and Bulma climbed into the truck as everyone else went their separate ways.

"OMG! Did you see those people fly!" shrieked Hotaru.

"Did anybody notice that this thing doesn't have any wheels?" questioned Amara. Bulma and Serena exchanged knowing expressions that didn't go unnoticed by Setsuna.

'I don't think I'm going to like this.' thought Setsuna as she made sure she put on her seat belt.

"Is everyone buckled up!" asked Bulma

"YES!" yelled everyone in unison. Bulma started up the truck and it began to rise in the air.

"OMG! IT'S FLYING!!"

"IT'S TOTALLY OFF THE GROUND!!!"

"Guys chill. Cars here fly." said Serena.

"Well don't you seem calm. I remember when you first got into a capsule car not so long ago. You freaked out." said Bulma with amusement as Serena blushed slightly.

"I wasn't all that freaked out." murmured Serena. That statement caused Bulma to roar out in laughter as she took off into the air.

*********************

Vegeta stood in a lake only wearing his spandex shorts. He shot his hand in the water quickly and caught a gigantic fish. He lifted the struggling fish from the water and threw it on dry land. He was about to catch another one when he saw the sky darken. He raised his head in confusion and levitated himself into the sky. He saw the eternal dragon rise into the air. He frowned as he felt his heartache.

"I hope you're happy that you got your Endymion back." mumbled Vegeta as he went back to the lake. He shot his hand into the lake yet again and caught another fish and threw that one to the side just like he had to the other one. He gutted and cleaned the fish and than he stepped out of the lake and carried the fish back to his cave he found three weeks ago.

He prepared himself a fire and cooked the fish over it. Once he was done eating what he cooked, he laid back on the ground and watched as the sky lit up again. He rolled to his side as he thought of Endymion being with his woman.

'Since when was she my woman.' thought Vegeta angrily. He sat up from the ground with his traditional smirk.

'I want to see what's so great about this Endymion guy.' thought Vegeta.

'I bet he's some weakling that I can kill with just my pinky.' mused Vegeta to himself. He stood to his feet and put out the fire.

"I guess I'm coming home." he whispered as he lifted himself into the air and took off into the sky.

Arthur: Well that's the end for now. Please Review!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Arthur: Thanks for All the Reviews! ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story!!

It was pretty late when Bulma and the girls entered Capsule Corpse. After a rather large dinner, Serena and her Senshi talked about the old days, when they were still in school. Rini and Bulma had long ago went to bed as the girls continued to converse.

"Serena, how come Endymion didn't come back?" questioned Rei. Serena sighed and looked down at her now trembling hands. Michelle, who was sitting next to Serena, wrapped an arm around her queen's shoulders.

"Please tell us Serena." asked Michelle. Serena raised her head to look around the eager faces of her Senshi. She smiled slightly before she slouched down in her seat.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why he didn't come back." replied Serena. "I wished on the dragon balls to bring him along with you guys, but he wasn't aloud to come back." The Senshi kept quiet, unsure of what to say.

"It's pretty late, why don't we go to bed and talk in the morning." said Setsuna.

"Okay, I'll show you where you're going to sleep." said Serena as she stood to her feet. The Senshi shared looks of concern and then followed after their queen. Serena escorted the Senshi to their rooms and bid them goodnight.

Serena walked further down the hallway until she was in front of her bedroom door. She opened it up and turned on the lights to see Rini sleeping peacefully. She smiled and walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. She ran her fingers through Rini's soft pink hair softly, watching as the child shifted slightly before she consumed her sleep. Serena bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead and than got off the bed, walked into the bathroom to take a very long shower.

About a half-hour later, she exited the bathroom dressed in a sports bra and sweat pants. She turned off all the lights and crawled into the bed next to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her little girl as she closed her eyes to sleep.

************

~Within Serena's Dream ~

Serena was in a dimly lit room, with a thick mist blinding her view. she looked around confused and proceeded to walk around, calling out to see if anyone was around but received no answer. She screamed out in fright as she felt something wrap around her waist.

She was suddenly drawn backwards and felt something solid against her back. She could feel its warm breath on the back of her neck, which made her shiver slightly. What ever or whoever it was, laughed slightly and brought its lips to her ear. She being so freaked out didn't recognize the laugh as millions of thoughts ran through her mind.

"Hello Serenity." it whispered, which causing the Queen's eyes to widen. She whipped her body around as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Endymion?" she whispered, seeing her dead lover standing before her.

"Yes its me." replied Endymion. Serena threw her arms around him unable couldn't control the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"You're back, I knew you'd come back to me." cried Serena in joy. Endymion sighed, not knowing how to break this to his wife.

"Serena, I'm not back." he said, causing his lover to lean back in confusion.

"What do you mean? You're right here." said Serena, which made the former king sigh again.

"No I'm not." Serena was about to protest but Endymion placed a finger to her lips.

"This isn't reality. This is only a dream."

"You're not coming back?" She watched as he shook his head in dismay. Serena latched herself onto Endymion in denial.

"You can't leave me, I need you... Rini needs you! Our daughter is growing up without her father. You have to come back!" she exclaimed as she pounded her small fists upon her lover's chest. Endymion grabbed onto his wife's hands and held onto them.

"Serena I'm sorry, but I can't come back." His eyes welled up with tears as it pained him see his wife like this."

"Why the hell not? Why..." screamed Serena as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Endymion's waist. He ran his fingers through her hair that was hanging out freely. He bent down so he was on his knees and wrapped his large arms around his wife. He felt her body wrack with sobs as she cried openly into his shirt. He soon sat firmly onto the floor and pulled Serena onto his lap.

"I'm not coming back because someone else has won your heart. You love another and destiny has already set its course for you."

"Screw destiny. I want you. I only have room in my heart for you and nobody else." growled Serena, causing her lover to look down at her in surprise.

'She can be so stubborn.' thought Endymion with a smile. Serena looked up to him and saw him smiling. She frowned slightly, not finding anything funny.

"What are you smiling at?" spat Serena, which caused Endymion's smile to grow larger.

"You're just so cute when you're upset." Serena rolled her eyes and leaned into him, as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her and rested his chin upon her head.

"So, who's the guy?" she suddenly asked, making Endymion quirk an eyebrow slightly.

"What guy?" he asked playfully. Serena growled lightly under her breath, not in the mood to be playing games.

"The man I'm supposed to be madly in love with." She drawled out sarcastically, causing her lover to chuckle.

"I'm not telling." Serena pushed herself out of his arms to look him face to face.

"Why not?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not allowed."

"Please?" she whimpered, making her eyes widen and puckered out her bottom lip. Endymion sharply turned his head away from her.

"Don't look at me like that." He exclaimed as her eyes became impossibly even larger and had tears build up in them. Endymion's face suddenly became serious as he looked towards her sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, becoming worried.

"You're about to wake up."

"Will I see you again?" she questioned as she latched onto him desperately.

"No you won't love." He took her face and held within his hands, bending down and kissed her as passionately as he could.

"I love you." he whispered as he pecked her lips one more time.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Tell Rini that her daddy loves her very much and that I'll be watching over you guys." He stated quickly as he began to fade.

"I will." said Serena, but he never heard it because he was gone.

"ENDYMION!!!!"

~End Of Dream~

*************

Vegeta entered through the front door of Capsule Corps much later than he expected. He would have arrived earlier, but decided to fly around for a bit. He looked down towards his stomach as it growled angrily at him. He put a hand on his stomach and looked around quickly.

"Guess I'm hungry." He grumbled as he headed towards the kitchen. After a 100 or so sandwiches later, he exited the kitchen satisfied. He belched loudly and made his way up the stairs, becoming startled when he heard some noises.

He crept quietly down the hall and found himself in front of Serena's room. He quietly opened up the door and found the woman tossing and turning violently in the bed. He advanced towards the bed quickly and picked Rini up off the bed. If he hadn't, the poor girl would have been smacked senseless.

Serena was mumbling in her sleep which sounded like, "Please Endymion don't leave me."

He growled at the name of that idiot, reaching down with one hand and shook the woman awake. She had tears running down her cheeks as she opened up her eyes, looking around the dark room to confirm that Endymion was not there. She quickly looked towards her left and didn't see Rini, ready to panic until she saw Vegeta looking down at her.

"Vegeta! What are you doing in my room?" exclaimed Serena. She saw Rini in his arms and reached out for her. He handed over the child and watched as the woman set the child down and cover the girl with the disheveled blanket. She then turned her attention back towards him.

"So, I repeat. What are you doing in here?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest before he replied.

"Well woman, first off I was going to my room when I heard your bloody voice in the hallway." The statement caused Serena to frown as Vegeta continued on.

"Then I came in here to see you flipping around on the bed like your having a seizure. So I went and picked up the girl before you knocked the crap out of her. Then I woke you up." replied Vegeta.

***********

The Sailor Scouts stood outside Serena's room trying to listen to the conversation.

"Ohh, who was that hotty who just walked in there." exclaimed Mina.

"I don't know, but if he tries something on her I'll rip off his head." growled Amara.

"Hush Amara." replied Michelle.

"Would everyone shut up, I'm trying to listen here!" remarked Rei.

"Guys! This is wrong. We shouldn't be listening to their conversation." exclaimed Amy.

"Whatever Amy, you know you want to listen." replied Lita as she strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

*************

Serena gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

"Get out." Vegeta smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"Make me."

"Fine." said Serena as she swung at him. Vegeta dodged with ease, his smirk broadening. Serena growled angrily and swung again and again and again. Vegeta laughed as the blond paused and began to pant.

"Damn you!" she yelled, then tackled Vegeta to the floor. The two tumbled to the floor tossing and turning.

*************

"What the hell is going on in there? exclaimed Rei.

"Well I can think of something." replied Mina.

"Eww, you perve." said Hotaru.

"They wouldn't, Rini's in there." said Amy. The scouts all looked at each other and than continued to listen.

**************

Serena and Vegeta continued to tumble on the floor, knocking things over in the process.

"I'm going to kill you." exclaimed Serena as she pinned Vegeta. The Saiyan prince growled and pushed Serena off of him, then pinned her to the floor.

"Where's your little boy toy." remarked Vegeta as he watched Serena squirm underneath him.

"What are you talking about?" she question as she desperately tried to escape.

"Endymion. Where is he?

"He's not here, he didn't come back."

"Say what?" asked Vegeta as he leaned slightly off of her. With that, Serena took her fist and popped arrogant man right in the face. Surprised, Vegeta rolled off of her and held his cheek in surprise, as Serena sat up and gasped for air.

"Got yah!" said said as she pointed to Vegeta's face, causing him to frown.

"Lucky shot." he grumbled.

***********

"Hey everything went quiet." said Michelle.

"Maybe its over." said Amy.

"Why don't we all go back to bed and leave them alone." said Setsuna. Everyone looked up towards Setsuna and saw her stern look. They each got up and walked sulking towards their respective rooms.

***********

"Lucky shot! Puh-leaze, I socked you good." said Serena.

"Whatever." replied Vegeta. It was pretty quiet after that, until Vegeta chose to speak up.

"Why didn't Endymion come back?" he asked. Serena sighed as she crossed her legs on the floor.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted from my dream, Endymion told me that he couldn't come back. He said that I've fallen for another." said Serena.

"He told you this in a dream?" questioned Vegeta skeptically.

"Yes he did. Why would you care?"

"I don't, it just sounds weird okay." mumbled Vegeta. He looked around the room for a bit.

"You know, I never had the chance to thank you." said Serena. Vegeta looked towards her in confusion.

"Thank me?" he asked.

"Well yeah, you saved my life with the blood transfusion; thanks." Vegeta looked down, not sure of what to say, a slight tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Vegeta, are you blushing?" questioned Serena.

"Um, no." He bit back, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Yes you are." exclaimed Serena. Vegeta rose to his feet quickly and advanced towards the door.

"I need to go to bed now…need to wake up early to train and stuff " said Vegeta as he edged his way out the door.

"Okay, night man." Vegeta paused at the door as a small smiled etched across his face.

"Night woman." He replied and walked of out the room and closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.

Serena yawned tiredly and stretched out her muscles on the bed. She groaned as she opened her eyes to feel the harsh rays of the sun beaming into them.

"Damn sun." she mumbled, turning to her side facing Rini, seeing her baby was still sleeping. She smiled watching her daughter sleep peacefully, leaning over to caress her daughter's face. Rini yawned causing her nose to wrinkle up, drowsily opening her eyes to see her mother staring at her. She grinned happy to see her mother.

"Hi mommy." said Rini.

"Morning." She whispered back. The pink haired child crawled towards her mother and Serena wrapped her arms around her little girl, holding her close and tight.

"Guess what" asked Serena.

"What's that?" questioned Rini.

"I saw your daddy last night." said Serena. Rini shifted in her mother's arms to face her.

"Really!" she exclaimed with her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes really, and do you know what he said?"

"What did he say?" asked Rini anxiously, causing her mother laugh at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Well he says that he loves you very much and wishes that he could be here for you."

"Will I get to met him?"

"No, but he's watching over you always."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"What was daddy like." Serena sighed and held her daughter a little tighter.

"He was a great man. He loved you more than life." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey."

"Is Vegeta going to be my new daddy?" Serena's eyes widened in surprise; she shifted her child in her lap so she was completely looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because the way you fight all the time. It's like you two like each other." Serena was totally taken back by the remark. She snapped out of her reverie and looked down at her daughter again.

"Do you want Vegeta to be your daddy?"

"Maybe, if didn't act as though there is something stuck up his butt all the time." Serena laughed and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"How about we get some breakfast?" She said while she made her way off of the bed.

"Yeah." said Rini as she jumped into her mother's welcoming arms. Serena exited the bedroom and walked her way down the stairs. She and Rini could smell the aroma of food as they made their way to the kitchen. As the duo entered the kitchen, they saw Lita and Mrs. Briefs at the stove cooking up a storm. Amy, Bulma and Mr. Briefs talking about only Selene knows what. Amara was talking to Goku about different techniques of fighting. Rei and Chichi were talking, Hotaru was conversing with a blushing Gohan as Mina kept saying how cute he is. Serena felt someone bump into her and she turned around, seeing Vegeta only in spandex shorts, heavily sweating.

'Wow' thought Serena. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"What are you doing inside?" asked Serena.

"Well woman, I was training when I was interrupted by the smell of food. For one it smells good so I knew that loud-mouthed woman wasn't cooking. So I came in to see what was up." He replied. He looked to Rini to see the little girl looking at him with a sly smirk.

"What?" he growled. Rini didn't reply and simply turned her head away from him.

"Don't yell at her!" remarked Serena as her motherly protective side got the best of her.

"Then tell your child not to look at me." He snarled, causing the woman to glare and grit her teeth.

"She can look at who ever she wants." She snapped back becoming pissed off. Everyone drew his or her attention towards the forever arguing duo with interest.

"Uh oh, there they go again." sighed Bulma. The scouts looked towards her.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Mina.

"Ever since those two met, they've been arguing non-stop. I find it hilarious." replied Bulma. The Senshi and Bulma turned back to Serena and Vegeta wanting to see if World War III was going to take place.

"You know what? I don't have the time to argue with you. I have better things to do than waste my time." said Serena, making her way over to the kitchen table to take seat.

"Grr. Whatever." growled Vegeta as he took a seat opposite of her. Everyone could feel the tension building up in the room rapidly. Everyone began to shift uncomfortably in his or her own seat afraid of what might happen. The constantly bickering duo glared at each other, staring each other down. Rini looked between the two and shook her head as her mother took a sip of orange juice.

"Would you admit that you like each other and kiss." said Rini. Serena chocked on her drink and spit out most of into Vegeta's face. Vegeta sat wide-eyed trying to comprehend what the little girl said.

"You think that I like her?" yelled Vegeta.

"Yeah." said Rini. Vegeta grunted and wiped his face clean.

"It's not like I'm fond of you either." yelled Serena felling hurt over his reaction. Vegeta turned to her and glared, looking at her hurt expression, causing his own eyes to flicker a moment. He got up from his seat silently and went to the gravity room.

'Did he just look sorry?' thought Serena as she watched him leave. She sighed and stood up from her seat, sitting Rini in her seat and went after Vegeta. Everyone in the room looked at each other sharing similar expressions.

'They got it bad.' was the thought that went through everyone's mind.

***************

Vegeta went straight into the gravity room and turned on all of the machines. He growled as he punched the air angrily.

'I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.' He thought as he began to swing at his invisible opponent. He stopped in mid kick as he heard a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?!" He stomped his way towards the door and swung it open to see Serena, causing him to blink in surprise, not expecting to see her.

"What woman?" he asked in a some what of a nice manner.

"I wanted to talk to you for a sec." said Serena. Vegeta went and turned off the intense gravity. Serena walked inside in the familiar room where she first met him, closing the door behind her and turned to face him.

"Well?" said Vegeta.

"Well I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you." said Serena. Vegeta stood a gaped. He sure as hell wasn't expecting her to apologize to him.

"Don't apologize." he snapped. Now it was Serena's turn to be surprised. She crossed her arms across over her chest similar to Vegeta.

"I don't get you!" she growled. She turned on her heel and began to leave when she felt Vegeta grab her arm. He whipped her around and brought his lips to hers.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story!

"I don't get you" growled Serena. She turned on her heals and began to leave when she felt Vegeta grab her arm. He whipped her around and brought his lips to hers. Serena moaned slightly as Vegeta's tongue intertwined with hers. She slipped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Serena possessively as he deepened the kiss, causing her fingers to begin to run threw Vegeta's soft wild hair as she whimpered slightly.

They pulled apart as they remembered the most important thing; AIR! Both panted heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. Black clashed with blue and they stood still with eyes glazed over.

'OMG!! He just kissed me.... and I enjoyed it!' thought Serena.

'Whoa, that was better than I expected.' thought Vegeta. Serena pushed back slightly and ran a hand nervously through her bangs. Vegeta snapped out of his reverie and looked down at Serena with confusion evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" questioned Vegeta with a rejected look as thoughts began to race through his head. Serena looked at Vegeta's expression and felt her heart begin to crumple.

"No, nothings wrong. I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me like that." said Serena with a smile.

"Oh." said Vegeta in relief. He tightened his hold around Serena's waist and crushed her small body against his. He nuzzled his face into her neck and lightly nipped and kissed upon the tender flesh every once and a while.

"So what are we going to do know?" questioned Serena, enjoying the sensation as Vegeta began to nibble on her ear. The Saiyan prince shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

"Vegeta!!" exclaimed Serena as she pushed against Vegeta annoyed.

"What?" complained Vegeta. Serena rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"They don't need to know anything." grumbled Vegeta as he began his attack on Serena's neck again, causing her to push him off again.

"Yes we do. They are going to find out anyways so why don't we just tell them something." said Serena as she turned away from Vegeta. Vegeta came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"They know already." He mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Serena's hair. Serena turned sharply in his arms and looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean they know?" asked Serena.

"Well if you have been paying attention, everyone has been giving us the look." said Vegeta.

"The...." started Serena, but was cut off when Vegeta claimed her lips once again. Once again the lovers began a tongue war trying to conquer one another with passion. When they parted a few moments later, Serena's stomach began to growl. With a blush tinting her cheeks, she patted her belly laughing nervously.

"Guess I'm hungry." She said, turning a deeper shade of red. Vegeta smirked his well-known smirk and pecked Serena on the lips.

"Let's eat then." He said as he led Serena out the gravity and back into the Capsule Corpse building. Upon reaching the building everyone was eating and talking friendly towards each other. They all paused and looked up from what they were doing and gave Serena and Vegeta a look before they continued with what they were doing.

Serena smiled at Rini as the little girl was eating scrambled eggs. There was a seat next to Rini and Serena advanced towards it. Before she could sit down, Vegeta sat in the seat and pulled Serena into his lap. Blushing deeply, Serena glared at him in which he ignored or didn't notice. She took a plate from the table and began to pile up on eggs, bacon and pancakes. As she was about to cut her pancakes, Vegeta took the knife and fork from her hands and began to cut them up for her. She blushed even more as he held up the fork with pancakes on it and held it in front of her mouth. Vegeta waited patiently for her to open her mouth. Serena could hear her friends snickering at her and she glared at them, causing them to shut their mouths.

"Vegeta. I'm capable of feeding myself, thank you." said Serena as she reached for the fork. Vegeta took the fork from her reach.

"Open your mouth." He said and Serena immediately opened up. Vegeta gave her the pancakes and proceeded to feed her. With half of the plate empty, Serena looked towards Goku questioningly.

"Hey Goku, When are you going to start training Rini and I?" asked Serena as she swallowed a mouth full of eggs. Goku looked up from his breakfast and smiled at her.

"When ever you want to start." said Goku as he put up a large goofy grin. Vegeta growled deeply within his throat.

"I'm going to train them." replied Vegeta. He looked at the bewildered faces around the room. Serena turned her head so she could face Vegeta.

"You're going to train my daughter and me?" she questioned with shock evident in her voice.

"Yes I am." said Vegeta, leaving no room for argument. Serena leaned back against him and let the man finish feeding her.

"What are you training for?" asked Amy.

"For a battle that we will be attending in three years." said Serena. Amara looked up from her plate with an eyebrow raised.

"We, as in you are attending this battle too?" questioned Amara. Serena groaned as she sensed what was coming.

"I'm fighting no matter what you say." said Serena as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Serena you are not going to fight." said Setsuna in a motherly tone. Serena growled slightly. She hated when they did the 'over-protective' thing.

"Yes I will." exclaimed Serena becoming angry.

"You are a Queen and you don't need to be fighting and wind up getting killed!" replied Rei.

"I am a adult and I can take care of myself." yelled Serena as she got up from her seat and went to her room. Vegeta stood up from his seat and went after her as everyone in the kitchen sat in silence.

"So, what are you guys fighting in three years?" questioned Mina.

**************

Serena stomped up the stairs and stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. She flopped down on the bed stomach faced down and buried her face into her pillows as she began to cry. She heard the door open as she wiped away some of the tears.

"Go away!" yelled Serena. She heard the door close as well as soft footsteps making their way towards the bed. She felt the bed slightly sag down under the weight as the person sat down next to her. Vegeta leaned down and brushed away some of the hair that covered Serena's tear streaked face.

"I thought I said go away." whispered Serena as she felt Vegeta wiping away the tears from her face.

"When do I ever listen to you?" questioned Vegeta. Serena smiled slightly and turned to look at Vegeta.

"You are so annoying." said Serena as she flipped onto her back.

"Which adds to my charms and makes you want me even more." replied Vegeta with an arrogant smirk.

"Whatever." mumbled Serena as she turned to her side facing away from Vegeta. Vegeta got off of the bed and walked towards the other side. He sat down while lifting Serena onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his well-muscled chest. He ran his fingers through Serena's hair feeling comfortable within the quiet room.

"You want to talk about it?" questioned Vegeta as he kissed Serena's closed eyelids. Serena sighed as she shifted in his lap.

"I can't stand it when they treat me like a child… and don't you say something smart, I'm not in the mood." said Serena as she saw Vegeta ready to say something she didn't want to hear. Vegeta immediately closed his mouth and prepared to hear what Serena had to say.

"They never let do what I want to do. They always get over protective with everything I do; tt pisses me off. They've been doing that since I was in Junior high." said Serena as Vegeta began to rub her back soothingly.

"Well it shows that they care about you." said Vegeta with a small smile.

"I know that they care about me, but they need to let me breathe and figure out things for myself." said Serena. Vegeta held her more tightly against him, understanding what she was feeling.

"How about we go out into the gravity room early tomorrow and we can spar a bit. I can teach you some things." said Vegeta. Serena nodded her head and smiled.

"I would like that."


	15. Chapter 14

Arthur: 186 Reviews now! I'm so happy! Thanks for all the reviews people!!!. Oh and Serena is not PREGNANT!!!!! If it weren't for a certain reviewer, I would not have known my little error. I think it would be funny if Serena's stomach started to grow and become pregnant just from a kiss by Vegeta though. ^_~ Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!

Vegeta and Serena stayed up in Serena's bedroom with Vegeta holding his lover tightly. He had opened up and told Serena of his dark past and secrets before he came to earth and became a protector. Serena listened and comforted him as he told all the cruel things Freiza had done to him as a child. He also told her about his Saiyan culture in which Serena was very interested it. Surprisingly, Serena wanted to know anything that she could about Saiyans such as language, lifestyle, clothing, etc...

Soon enough Vegeta learned of Serena's ethnicity that showed how totally opposite they were from each other and they barely had anything in common, but they loved each other non-the less. With Saiyans being ruthless and bound to fighting as Lunarians were peaceful and loving creatures proves opposites do attract.

From all the laughing and talking, mostly form Serena, the young Queen fell asleep in the prince's arms. He stared upon Serena's sleeping form and ran his finger through her long silky tresses. She had her face buried into his neck and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin.

He slouched himself down so he was lying against the soft fluffy pillows, sighing as a small smile appeared on his handsome features. He held onto her body tightly and protectively while he closed his eyes, though his eyes suddenly snapped open as he heard a light knock against the door. Vegeta growled and clenched his teeth together in annoyance.

"WHAT?" he yelled, as he sat up slightly, seeing the door open slowly. Rini poked her head inside the door and looked around the room until her large red childlike eyes landed on her mother and Vegeta on the bed. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Vegeta watched as she made her way inside the room and tried to crawl on top of the bed with much difficulty, which caused Vegeta to smirk slightly.

As Rini was about to slide off the bed again, Vegeta grabbed onto her arm and pulled her onto the bed. The chiled smiled at him with relief as she was brought onto the bed. Silence passed between the two of them as they just looked at each other.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" questioned Rini, making Vegeta's eyes to widened in shock for not expecting a question like that.

"Do you want me to be your daddy?" questioned Vegeta. Rini tilted her head to the side pondering over the question. Vegeta became a little nervous hoping the little girl will accept him.

"Only if you make me a few promises?" said Rini with a smile. Vegeta looked at the little girl questioningly, and then nodded his head.

"Okay, what are they?' asked Vegeta. Rini smiled brightly and moved a little closer to him.

"Alright, first you have to take me to the park and play with me." replied Rini as she started with her little list.

"Okay" replied Vegeta.

"You have to read me bedtime stories like my mommy sometimes do and buy me toys"

"Okay." replied Vegeta yet again. Rini face suddenly lost its childlike look and took on a look of complete seriousness. This startled Vegeta greatly as Rini looked towards her mother and than towards Vegeta.

"Promise me that you'll take care of my mommy. I don't like her being sad and if you make her sad you'll be sorry." replied Rini in a dark tone. Vegeta nodded his head with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I promise." replied Vegeta. Rini lost the serious look and replaced it with a smile.

'Good." said Rini. She crawled to the other side of the prince and curled up against his side. She yawned causing her face to wrinkle slightly.

"Night daddy" replied Rini before she closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately as Vegeta stared at the little girl astonished.

'She called me daddy." Vegeta felt a tear slide down his cheek in happiness. He wiped the tear away and went to lay back down. He felt Rini and Serena cuddled into him and he held onto his girls tightly and for once he fell asleep with pleasant dreams.

*********************

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and looked around, immediately noticing that he wasn't in his bedroom. Memories flashed in his mind from the night before and he looked to see if Serena and Rini were asleep om either side of him. Once he confirmed that they were, he looked towards the clock that was on a small table.

The red digits read 4:30 am. He blinked and turned towards Serena. He unraveled himself from Rini's arms and turned to his new found lover. He began to shake Serena until she growled at him, causing him to quirk an eyebrow in surprise, not expecting such a sound to come from her.

He slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He did his business and than washed his face in the sink. He looked towards the shower as his features shadowed over a bit. He walked back into the bedroom and picked up Serena from the bed. She made a slight sound of protest before she settled into his arms. Vegeta brought her back into the bathroom and put her inside the bathtub. He set the water to freezing cold and took the showerhead down. He put his hand over Serena's mouth and put the showerhead over her face.

Serena's eyes shot wide open and she screamed, which was silenced off from Vegeta's hand. Vegeta pulled away the showerhead and fell to his knees in laughter and soon began to roll on the floor from laughing so hard. Serena turned off the water and glared at him, her face and hair was soaked making her resemble a drenched poodle. Vegeta laughed even harder causing Serena to become even angrier. She got out of the bathtub and with her body trembling with rage. She walked past Vegeta, not forgetting to kick him on the way out. Vegeta got up quickly after she stormed out of the bathroom; he stopped laughing and chased after her. He grabbed her from behind and brought her back firmly against his body and she struggled against him

"Get off!" exclaimed Serena struggling more violently. The more she struggled the tighter Vegeta held on. Serena stopped struggling when his hold started to become painfully tight.

"You're such a jerk." mumbled Serena as she rested her back against Vegeta's chest.

"I was trying to wake you up." replied Vegeta.

"You did a pretty damn good job." mumbled Serena sarcastically. She turned herself around to look Vegeta in the face.

"Why were you trying to wake me?"

"You said you wanted to train." Serena's eyes widened.

"Now?! It's still dark outside!" exclaimed Serena as she pointed to the window, and indeed the sun wasn't shining.

"The earlier the better." replied Vegeta as he began to push Serena out the door.

"I didn't shower and what about Rini?" said Serena.

"There is no point in taking a shower if you're going to get all sweaty and dirty and let the girl sleep. Only you and me are fighting." said Vegeta as he lifted Serena over his shoulder and carried her out of the room.

Arthur: I'm going to stop right there. The next chapter will be the little spar. ^_~ Please Review!


	16. Chapter 15

Arthur: OMG 202 Reviews!!!!! I'm so happy ^_~ Alright I'm here to warn that I'm not good with fight scenes. Well I hope you enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: Don't and of the characters in this story!

Vegeta carried Serena down the dark halls of Capsule Corps. She lay slung over his shoulder slightly annoyed. She had struggled a bit a first to get Vegeta to let her go, but to no avail.

'Well at least I get to stare at his tight butt.' thought Serena with a smile.

"You know you can take a picture. It will lasts longer." replied Vegeta, causing him to smirk slightly as Serena blushed.

"Shut up. Plus I think your butt looks better in person than in a picture." retorted Serena. That remark caused Vegeta to blush a bit. He walked towards the door that led outside to the gravity chamber, opened the door with his free hand, and walked outside.

The sun was rising, making the sky tint with an orange and pink color. The grass was wet from the light rain from the night before causing it to sparkle under the sun's rays. Serena marveled the scene before Vegeta brought her inside the Gravity room. Finally he set Serena on the ground and walked over to the machine to set the gravity. Serena looked around the gravity room as a certain thought came to her mind.

She sighed quietly to herself. _'In this very room was the first time I met Vegeta, the first time Vegeta pissed me off and it certainly won't be the last, the first time I kicked Vegeta in the balls…which probably won't be the last, and the first time he kissed me, which definitely won't be the last.' _

_She smiled at the memories and saw Vegeta walk towards the Gravity machine making her eyes widened slightly. She ran towards the prince and smacked his hands away from the buttons, making him look upon startled. _

_"What the hell was that for?" remarked Vegeta with a frown. _

_"You are not putting this thing on." replied Serena. Vegeta's frown deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"And why not?" question Vegeta. Serena frowned as well and clenched her hands into fists. _

_"BECAUSE I WAS NEARLY KILLED LAST TIME!" shouted Serena causing Vegeta to wince. _

_"YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT!" yelled Vegeta. "Plus we need gravity to become stronger." _

_"But I don't want you to put it on." whined Serena. _

_"Stop your whining woman, you stood up and walked across the room last time." replied Vegeta. _

_"After I nearly became a pancake." exclaimed Serena. Vegeta's growled slightly becoming impatient. _

_"If you stood once you can do it again. Practice makes perfect." replied Vegeta ad he put on the gravity to 300x earth's gravity. Serena immediately sunk to the floor on her knees. _

_"YOU SUCK!" screamed Serena as she tried to get to her feet. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Vegeta watched as Serena slowly climbed to her feet. She stood a little shakily and glared at Vegeta. _

_"You could have warned me!" retorted Serena as she tried to keep her body steady. Vegeta smirked and didn't reply, surprisingly. _

_"Woman control your breathing and stop tensing." replied Vegeta as he gracefully walked around Serena and she glared at him. _

_"Easy for you to say." she mumbled but did what he said. Vegeta heard her remark and smiled slightly. Once Serena was steady he told her to take a step forward. Serena did as she told with Vegeta holding her hands. After he let go of them he let her walk around on her own. _

_After she got used to the gravity, Vegeta told her to practice kicking and punching an invisible opponent. Vegeta sat in the corner and watched as Serena continued to viciously attack the air. He watched everything he possibly could, her breathing, her style of fighting, the way her body moved with each strike. _

_He stood to his feet and came up behind Serena. He wrapped his arms around her from behind causing her to stop her various assortment of kicks and punches. He kissed a trail from her neck to her ear. He nibbled upon it slightly before he spoke to her. _

_"Let's have a spar." Vegeta whispered. Serena nodded her head in a trance like state. Vegeta let go of her and took several steps back. Vegeta crouched down into a fighting stance and watched as his woman did the same. _

_Time seemed to stop as the two lovers stared each other down before they charged towards each other. Serena threw a series of punches and kicks that Vegeta dodged with ease. She growled in frustration as all of her hits didn't make contact with Vegeta's body. _

_As Serena swung her fist, Vegeta fazed out of sight. She stopped her punch in mid swing in surprise. She nearly screamed when Vegeta pecked her cheek causing her to whip her body around. She swung another punch in which Vegeta caught. _

_"You're really slow." remarked Vegeta with a smirk. Serena growled as she used her left leg and kicked towards Vegeta abdomen. Yet again she met with air. Her eye's widened when Vegeta kicked her from behind. Serena flew in the air and hit the marbled floor with a small thump. _

_Serena struggled to her feet panting and already drenched in sweat. She turned her head towards Vegeta who was smiling at her. His breathing was even and he hadn't shed a drop of sweat. Serena growled again and charged towards him in anger. _

_Vegeta dodged each blow, but was surprised when Serena delivered an upper cut striking Vegeta under the chin. His head snapped up from the force and he quickly looked towards Serena to see her foot coming towards his head. _

_He caught the leg and swiped her other leg from underneath her. Serena lost balance and was ready to hit the floor when she did a back flip. She landed on her feet and swung her leg towards Vegeta again. Vegeta dodged the blow and delivered a punch of his own. _

_Serena dodged barely and started rapid blows of punches. Vegeta blocked each punch and then caught one of her punches once again. He swung out his left leg causing it to collide with Serena's head and she flew across the room and hit the wall before sliding to the floor. _

_Serena did not move causing Vegeta to become worried. He stood his ground for a moment and than moved towards her. He crouched down and lifted her head by her chin with his hand. He saw blood trailing down the side of Serena's face from a cut near her temple. _

_Vegeta looked slightly panicked as he called her name and lightly slapping her cheeks. When Serena didn't reply Vegeta grabbed onto her shoulders and began to shake her. Suddenly her eyes snapped opened. _

_Vegeta's own eyes widened in surprise before Serena took her left fist and punch Vegeta in the face. Vegeta stumbled back with his hand on his cheek. He looked towards Serena and saw her standing on her feet. She was breathing heavily and had a dark look tinting her features. The look in her eyes made her look demonic especially with the blood trailing down her face making droplets on the floor. _

_Vegeta took a step back in surprise, never seeing her look at him like that. He was caught off guard when she suddenly charged at him, colliding the heel of her foot to his forehead. Vegeta crashed to the floor immediately causing a grunt to escape his mouth. _

_He turned to the side when Serena swung her foot down. A dent was embedded in the marbled floor where Vegeta's head just seconds before. She brought her foot down to the Saiyan's head again, but he caught the foot with his hands. _

_"Serena cut it out, that's enough for today." replied Vegeta. Serena growled and kicked her foot from his hands. The foot was replaced with her fist. Vegeta turned to the side once again and Serena's fist made contact to the ground causing it to collapse underneath her fist. _

_"Serena stop!" yelled Vegeta, but Serena wouldn't hear it. _

_"NO!" she growled. Vegeta raised both of his feet and dropped kicked Serena in the stomach causing her to stumble backwards. He pushed himself to his feet just as Serena steadied herself once again. Serena charged at Vegeta and began to kick and punch with all her might and strength. _

_Vegeta blocked the blows and caught a hold of Serena's foot and than one of her fist. He swiped her other leg from underneath her and Serena's leg flew from underneath her as Vegeta slammed her to the ground. _

_He climbed on top of her and straddled her waist. He grabbed a hold both of Serena's hands and held them above her head with one hand. Serena struggled and screamed for Vegeta to let her go. Vegeta grabbed hold of her chin and stared into her eyes. _

_"Stop." He whispered as he wiped the blood from the side of her face with his free hand. Serena stopped struggling and laid languidly against the floor. The gravity room was silent except for the buzzing sound of the gravity machine and Serena's heavy breathing. _

_The both of them stayed in that position for a while, then Vegeta bent down and pecked Serena on the lips. He raised slowly and stared into his lover eyes again. _

_"Come on and let's go inside." replied Vegeta as he stood up. He brought out his hand for Serena to grab. She looked at the hand and turned to her side and her body began to tremble as she choked on a sob. Confused, Vegeta bent down next to Serena and heard her mumble something. _

_"I'm sorry." was the mumbled reply Serena had said. Vegeta leaned back slightly, then stood to his feet and turned off the gravity machine. He returned to Serena once more. He bent down and picked her up. He walked towards the door and out of the gravity room. _

_Arthur: So that was my pathetic try at making a fight scene. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_~_


	17. Chapter 16

Arthur: Thanks for all the REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story  
  
  
  
Vegeta carried Serena inside Capsule Corpse. Vegeta passed by the kitchen and heard the Senshi and Bulma inside eating and talking. Vegeta walked up the stairs and saw Rini standing by her bedroom door.  
  
Vegeta ignored the little girl's questioning looks and walked inside the room. Vegeta walked towards the bed and placed the now sleeping Serena on the bed. Rini walked towards the bed and turned towards her mother than to Vegeta.  
  
"What happened to my mommy?" questioned Rini. When she didn't receive an answer Rini growled under her breath.  
  
"Did you do that to her?" questioned Rini. Vegeta whipped his head around in annoyance.  
  
"No I did not do that?" remarked Vegeta as he turned away from Rini. Rini quirked an eyebrow with irritation.  
  
"Then what happened?" questioned Rini again. Vegeta sighed and turned around. He sat down on the bed and looked towards Rini.  
  
"I don't know what happened. All I know is that she lost her temper and things happened." replied Vegeta. Rini took the answer and than her face brightened like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Daddy?" questioned Rini. It took a moment for Vegeta to register to she was talking to him.  
  
'Oh she's talking to me.' thought Vegeta as he turned his attention to the mini me of Serena.  
  
"What brat?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Well I was wondering since mommy is asleep and all, if you could take me to the park?" as Rini. Vegeta looked at Rini and than at Serena.  
  
"I don't know kid." replied Vegeta. Rini's eyes began to widened and fill with tears. Her pouty bottom lip began to tremble.  
  
'OMG she's going to cry.' thought Vegeta panicked. Before Rini can scream and throw a tantrum, Vegeta reached forward and put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"All right I'll take you to the park." replied Vegeta. Rini's face immediately brightened up and she slapped Vegeta's hand from her mouth. She turned around and gave Vegeta the biggest hug she could muster up.  
  
"Thank you. You're the best daddy ever. I love you." exclaimed Rini as she pecked Vegeta on the cheek and skipped her way out of the bedroom. Vegeta watched the little girl leave the room happily.  
  
'Did she say that she loved me, did I agree to take her to the park, oh my god what am I getting myself into.' thought Vegeta. Vegeta turned towards Serena who was still asleep. Vegeta leaned forwards and kissed her forehead before he followed after Rini.  
  
Vegeta left the room and went downstairs. He went into the den and found Rini sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
  
"Let's go brat." replied Vegeta. Rini jumped off the seat and ran towards Vegeta. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him out the door. Vegeta grabbed Rini once the door was closed and held her in his arms. He began to levitate and flew to the direction of the park.  
  
Once reaching their destination, Vegeta landed on the ground. Rini jumped from Vegeta's arms and looked around the large park in amazement. Vegeta grimaced as he saw all the loud and the annoying children running around.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into." whispered Vegeta.  
  
"What did you say?" questioned Rini. Vegeta looked down at Rini who in return was looking at him.  
  
"Nothing brat." replied Vegeta. Rini turned around and looked around the whole park until her eyes landed on the swings. Rini latched herself onto Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Come on and push me on the swings!" exclaimed Rini. Rini dragged Vegeta towards the swing. Vegeta helped the child sit on it and went behind her.  
  
"Push push." cheered Rini as Vegeta began to push Rini on the swing.  
  
"Higher higher." cheered Rini and Vegeta began to push her higher.  
  
"Your not pushing hard enough!" yelled Rini. Vegeta becoming irritated pushed Rini a little to hard on the swing. The swing went flying forward and threw Rini off the swing making her air bourn .  
  
'Crap.' thought Vegeta as he took off into the air. He reached up and grabbed the wide-eyed Rini. Vegeta landed on the ground and began to look over Rini.  
  
"You okay?" questioned Vegeta. Rini turned to look at Vegeta with a grin.  
  
"Let's do it again." exclaimed Rini with a giggle.  
  
"What. you. want. to. do. that. again?" exclaimed Vegeta pausing with every word. Rini giggled again and nodded her head. After a half-hour of throwing Rini off the swing, they both decided it was enough playing on the swing.  
  
Within an hour Vegeta and Rini had gone down the slides, in which Vegeta got stuck on, played in the sandbox, in which Rini buried Vegeta in the sand, went on the jungle gym, in which Vegeta got trapped in and went back on the swing for a bit more.  
  
"Daddy?" replied Rini as she sat on the bench next to Vegeta. Vegeta looked up from his ice cream cone and looked towards Rini.  
  
"What?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Can we go to the candy store?" asked Rini with her best smile. Vegeta sighed and slouched in his chair.  
  
"I just took you to the park." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah and know I want to go to the candy store." replied Rini. Vegeta thought back to that tantrum Rini was going to throw back at the house. He surely didn't want her to throw one now in front of all these people.  
  
"All right let's go to the candy store." replied Vegeta with a sigh. Vegeta got from his seat and threw his ice cream cone on the floor. He picked up Rini and took off to the store. Once at the store Rini dragged Vegeta inside. Rini's eyes widened at the different varieties of candies.  
  
"I want that one and that one and those and you can't forget those." exclaimed Rini. Vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Rini that's all the candy in the store. That's way to much." replied Vegeta.  
  
"But I want them." replied Rini.  
  
"I said no." replied Vegeta. Rini's eyes began to tear up but, Vegeta turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. Rini's eyes tear up even more and the tears began to make trails down her chubby cheeks.  
  
Rini began to sniffle before she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. Everyone turned to Vegeta and Rini in surprise. Vegeta winced and turned to Rini. Rini cried for all she was worth making Vegeta very angry.  
  
"ALL RIGHT I'LL GET YOUR FREAKIN' CANDY!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Really?" asked Rini as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Only if you shut up brat." replied Vegeta as he walked towards the counter and Rini followed him.  
  
"Give me all the candy you got." growled Vegeta to the young man who stood behind the counter. The young man yelped and started stuffing candy in a large beg. Once all the candy was in the bag, Vegeta shoved it into Rini's arms causing the little girl to fall from the weight of the bag. Rini started to cry again.  
  
"Would you shut up!" yelled Vegeta aggravated. Rini shrunk back away from Vegeta in fear. Vegeta sighed and walked towards Rini.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at you." said Vegeta holding out his arms for Rini. Rini turned away from Vegeta. She stood to her feet and pushed past Vegeta running out the door. Vegeta saw Rini run out the store in surprise and ignored the rude comments the by passers were saying. Vegeta rushed out the door and chased after Rini.  
  
Rini ran down the street with crying. She let out a startled yelp when she felt some one wrap their arms around her and lift her and bring her to their chest. Rini looked up to see Vegeta and began to struggle against him.  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't want you to be my daddy. You're mean to me." shouted Rini each word causing a pang in Vegeta's heart.  
  
"Look Rini, I...um...I..uhhh." stuttered Vegeta trying to get his feelings out.  
  
"What?" yelled Rini becoming impatient.  
  
"Iapologizefortreatingyoulikethat." replied Vegeta in one breath.  
  
"What?" questioned Rini not understanding what Vegeta had just said. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"I said that I'm sorry." replied Vegeta. Rini smiled.  
  
"Really?" questioned Rini.  
  
"Yes really." replied Vegeta. Rini reached up and gave Vegeta a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry too and I still want you to be my daddy." whispered Rini. Rini burried her face into Vegeta's chest . Vegeta wrapped his arms around Rini and stood up.  
  
"Come on let's go home and see your mother." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah and we can get her a present to make her feel better" said Rini.  
  
"Okay, but first let's go get your candy." replied Vegeta as he set Rini down. Both of them walked hand in hand down the street and back into the candy store.  
  
***********************  
  
Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corpse with Rini in hand as well as a large bag of candy, white roses and a box of chocolates. Rini was talking really fast considering she had so much candy. Words were coming out faster than her mouth could mouth.  
  
Vegeta walked inside and upstairs with Rini and the gifts. He went to Serena's bedroom and opened the door. The duo saw Serena back towards them and with her looking out the window. She sat on the window sill with her head resting on her knees.  
  
Serena turned to them when she heard the door close. Rini jumped from Vegeta's arms and ran towards Her mother.  
  
"Mommy guess what?" exclaimed Rini bouncing with every word. Serena looked at Vegeta before bent down and pick her daughter up from the floor and sat Rini in her lap.  
  
"Wow your hyper today aren't you? What did you do today?" asked Serena with a smile.  
  
"Well daddy took me to the park and got ice cream cones and and then we bought a big bag of candy and I ate nearly half of it and than we went to the store and......." stated Rini before her head went against her mother's chest. Serena looked down in surprise and lifted Rini's head. Serena giggled lightly as she saw that Rini had fallen asleep.  
  
"Well I guess she had a fun time with her.......daddy." replied Serena looking over to Vegeta. Vegeta blushed and walked towards Serena. He handed Serena the roses and the chocolates.  
  
"Rini and I went to the store and bought that for you. That what she was going to say before she past out." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta." replied Serena with a smile. Vegeta moved over and took the sleeping Rini from his arms. He carried her over to the bed to set her down. He took off her shoes and tucked the girl into the bed. Vegeta than walked back over to Serena. He lifted her up from her position ,sat down and pulled Serena into his lap. Serena sighed and leaned back into his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry." replied Serena.  
  
"For what?" questioned Vegeta. Serena turned to the side and her right ear was against Vegeta's chest.  
  
"For loosing my earlier. I don't know what came over me." whispered Serena. She was surprised when Vegeta began too laugh. Serena sat up confused.  
  
"I know why you lost your temper." replied Vegeta with a cocky grin. Serena tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Why?" questioned Serena. Vegeta smiled and looked Serena in the eyes.  
  
"Because your a Saiyan."  
  
  
  
Arthur: Well that's the end for know. Thanks for all the Reviews for the last chapter!! ^_~ Please Review this Chapter! 


	18. Chapter 17

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews and compliments peepz! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this fic!  
  
"Thank you Vegeta." replied Serena with a smile. Vegeta moved over and took the sleeping Rini from Serena's arms. He carried her over to the bed to set her down. He took off her shoes and tucked the girl into the bed. Vegeta than walked back over to Serena. He lifted her up from her position ,sat down and pulled Serena into his lap. Serena sighed and leaned back into his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry." replied Serena.  
  
"For what?" questioned Vegeta. Serena turned to the side and her right ear was against Vegeta's chest.  
  
"For loosing temper my earlier. I don't know what came over me." whispered Serena. She was surprised when Vegeta began to laugh. Serena sat up confused.  
  
"I know why you lost your temper." replied Vegeta with a cocky grin. Serena tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Why?" questioned Serena. Vegeta smiled and looked Serena in the eyes.  
  
"Because your a Saiyan." replied Vegeta. Serena looked at him a gaped.  
  
"What they hell do you mean I'm a Saiyan. I'm a full bred Lunarian!" yelled Serena exasperated.  
  
"Calm down woman." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Do you remember when I gave you blood after your car accident?" questioned Vegeta. Serena looked up at him and than nodded her head.  
  
"Well since you have my Saiyan blood running through you, you've become part Saiyan." replied Vegeta. Serena sat back and grabbed the box of chocolates. She ripped opened the box and started stuffing chocolate in her mouth in shock. Serena than turned over and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So I'm a Saiyan now as well as a Lunarian." whispered Serena. Than her eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"Am I going to start acting like you?" exclaimed Serena as she sat up to look in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing?" replied Serena as she laid back down. There was silence for a moment before Serena asked a question.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come there isn't a moon here?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Because it was destroyed by Piccolo when Kakorott's brat went Oozuru." (Don't know if I spelled that right) replied Vegeta.  
  
"That's when you turn into a giant ape right?" questioned Serena.  
  
"On simple terms, yes." replied Vegeta.  
  
"A Saiyan tail makes a Saiyan stronger right?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Yes." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Would you be mad if I brought the moon back?" asked Serena.  
  
"What?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"I said would you be mad if I brought the moon back?" replied Serena.  
  
"Why would I be woman. The moon doesn't affect us Saiyans because we don't have tails." said Vegeta.  
  
"But what if I brought the tails back as well." said Serena.  
  
"That doesn't make sense woman. If we get the tails and the moon back, we'll turn Oozuru, run rampant and terrorize the city, not that I don't mind doing that." said Vegeta. At this Serena smiled, which caused Vegeta to look at her in confusion.  
  
"Since I'm the Queen of the moon, I can block the rays that affect Saiyans from turning Oozuru." said Serena with a grin. Vegeta looked at Serena and than popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth.  
  
"When are you going to do this?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Well actually I wanted to do something else first." replied Serena.  
  
"Which is?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I want you to transfer some of your blood into Rini." said Serena looking into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta sat back astonished.  
  
"What for!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"I want her to be Saiyan as well so she can be strong. Plus she'll be your daughter since your blood will be coursing through her." said Serena. (Don't know if that blood thing is true but I wanted it in anyway...to make Rini and Vegeta closer.)  
  
"When will this occur?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Today, I'll ask Bulma to do it for me. Afterwards I'll get the moon and tails back." said Serena.  
  
***********************  
  
Several Hours Later  
  
Rini, Serena, Vegeta and Bulma were downstairs in the lab of Capsule Corpse. Serena sat in a chair with Rini on her lap as Vegeta sat across them in his own seat. Bulma was a small table preparing the tubes and needles.  
  
Bulma turned around with the needles in hand. She went to Vegeta and stuck the needle in Vegeta's arm. When she turned around Rini saw the needle causing her eyes to widened. She began to cry and struggle against her mother's grip.  
  
"Rini stop!" exclaimed Serena trying to calm her child down.  
  
"I don't want a needle!" screamed Rini struggling more violently.  
  
"It will only take a few seconds!" replied Serena.  
  
"No!" replied Rini.  
  
"Rini do you see Vegeta acting like you, he's being a big boy." said Serena as she looked over at Vegeta. Vegeta glared at Serena as a small blush crept his cheeks.  
  
"Rini come over here." said Vegeta. Rini stopped struggling and looked towards Vegeta in question. Serena let her go and watched as Rini walked over to Vegeta. Vegeta bent down and picked up the child and placed her on her lap.  
  
"If the needle hurts you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want, okay?" said Vegeta. Vegeta watched as Rini looked at him for a moment and than nodded her head. Vegeta pulled out his hand and Rini slipped her small hand into his large one. Serena and Bulma smiled at the scene before Bulma walked over to Rini with the needle.  
  
"Rini hold out your arm." said Bulma. Rini hesitated at first but then reluctantly hand her arm over to Bulma. Bulma took hold of the small arm and quickly put the needle in Rini's arm. Bulma looked up when she saw Rini flinch a little.  
  
"Sorry." replied Bulma as she saw the Rini's eyes were shut closed tightly and her small hand was squeezing Vegeta's. After a few moments Vegeta's blood started to transport it's way into Rini's arm.  
  
About two minutes later Bulma pulled out the needles from Vegeta and Rini's arm. Bulma put a bandaid on Vegeta and Rini's arm, which had smiley faces all over it. Bulma than reached into her pocket and pulled out a small lollipop and handed it to Rini. Rini took the lollipop and smiled as Vegeta looked down at the bandaid and grimaced.  
  
"Thank you." replied Rini as she put the pop in her mouth.  
  
"Your welcome." replied Bulma as she ruffled Rini's soft pink hair. Bulma stood from her crouching position and looked towards Serena.  
  
"Well I'm all done." said Bulma.  
  
"Thanks" replied Serena. Vegeta leaned in next to Rini's ear.  
  
"Was that so bad?" asked Vegeta. Rini turned around with a grin.  
  
"Nope." replied Rini and jumped off Vegeta's lap. Vegeta watched as Rini walked over to her mother and tug on Serena's shirt. Serena bent down picked up Rini and continued to talk to Bulma.  
  
"Woman!" called Vegeta.  
  
"Yes?" asked Bulma and Serena in unison.  
  
"No my woman." replied Vegeta. Bulma nodded her head and walked out of the laboratory room.  
  
"What Vegeta?" asked Serena.  
  
"When are we going to go and get our tails?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Wow anxious aren't we. We can do it now, but I would like to go to Kami's lookout and do it." said Serena. Vegeta nodded and scooped Rini and Serena into his arms and flew out the window.  
  
Arthur: I'm stopping right there cuze I don't feel like writing more at the moment. I actually wasn't going to have Vegeta blurt out that Serena was a Saiyan. I was gonna make her turn super Saiyan and shock everyone, but as you can see it didn't work out that way. Hoped You enjoyed and please Review! 


	19. Chapter 18

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta flew at top speed towards Kami's lookout. He held his woman, Serena and his little brat Rini in his arms. The sky was darkening and you could see several stars appearing in the sky. Once the lookout came into view, Vegeta sped up his speed a bit more.  
  
In about two minutes, Vegeta, Serena and Rini stood on the white marbled floor of Kami's lookout. Rini looked around in amazement as the stars light reflected off the marble floor giving it majestic glow. Serena smiled when she saw Mr. Popo and Kami walking towards them.  
  
Serena, Vegeta and Rini met them half way and Serena greeted her friends kindly.  
  
"Hello Kami and Mr. Popo." replied Serena as she gave both men a hug.  
  
"Hello your highness." replied  
  
"Please call me Serena." said Serena.  
  
"Okay." replied Kami. Kami returning the hug he received. Kami tilted his head to the side and saw Vegeta and Rini.  
  
"Hello Vegeta and Rini." Kami said. Rini said 'hello' and Vegeta mumbled something incoherent. Serena turned from Vegeta and Rini to Kami.  
  
"Kami, I've come to ask if I...." started Serena but was cut off.  
  
"That you can bring the moon back as well as Saiyan tails." replied Kami with a knowing smile.  
  
"How did you know?" questioned Serena in shock.  
  
"I am the guardian of Earth, I know these things." replied Kami with a warm smile.  
  
"So I can do it?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Of course child. Go ahead." said Kami. Serena grinned and gave him another hug.  
  
"Thanks." replied Serena happily. Serena walked a distance from everyone else. Serena looked up towards the sky. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as if giving a silent prayer. Serena began to glow a dim silver color that became brighter with each passing moment.  
  
Serena's crescent moon insignia appeared upon her forehead. It glowed a bright golden color matching the brightness of the silver glow surrounding her body. A beam formed from Serena's crescent moon insignia and it shot forward into the dark sky.  
  
After a few moments the beam disappeared as well as the silver glow surrounding Serena's body. Serena opened her eyes, dropped her hands and making her insignia disappear. Sweat beaded across her forehead as her breathing was slightly uneven.  
  
another few moments passed and nothing seemed to be happening. Suddenly a blinding bright light lit up the sky. Everyone shielded his or her eyes from the brightness. When the light faded everyone looked up and low and behold was the full moon.  
  
The moon glowed brightly in the sky. Serena smiled as the moon's rays washed over the Moon Queen giving her a warm feeling and strength she had been missing. Serena was startled when she felt arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and felt someone tugging on her shirt.  
  
Serena turned her head slightly and saw Vegeta looking up at the moon with a small smile. She then turned her attention downwards as she felt the impatient tugging on her shirt. Serena smiled as she saw Rini's with a pout trying to get her attention and wanting to be held.  
  
Serena bent down which was hard with Vegeta's arms wrapped around her. Plus it didn't help when Vegeta didn't loosen his grip when she bent over. After a bit of struggling to bend down Serena was able to pick up her daughter.  
  
Rini giggled happily as she got what she wanted, being in her mother's arms. Rini brushed aside some of Serena's bangs and frowned a bit.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" questioned Serena.  
  
"What happened to the moon on your forehead, I wanted to see it." said Rini in disappointment. Serena suddenly remembered that Rini had never seen her with the insignia since she was 3 months old.  
  
"Do you really want to see it Rini?" questioned Serena. Rini nodded head quickly.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed the child. Serena closed her eyes for a second to concentrate. Slowly the crescent moon insignia appeared on Serena's forehead but not as bright. She surely didn't want to blind the young child. Rini squealed happily.  
  
"I see it!" exclaimed Rini. Serena opened her eyes as she saw Rini hesitate to touch the crescent moon insignia.  
  
"Go ahead Rini, it won't hurt you." replied Serena.  
  
"You sure it won't burn and melt my hands away?" questioned Rini. Serena laughed at her daughter's antics.  
  
"Of course not." replied Serena with a smile. Rini reached forward and lightly tapped it. When she was sure it wasn't going melt her small hands away, she touched it more firmly.  
  
"Wow, I want one." said Rini in awe. Serena giggled.  
  
"You do have one." said Serena.  
  
"Really?" questioned Rini a little skeptical.  
  
"Yes really." said Serena.  
  
"Well make it appear." said Rini.  
  
"I can't make it appear, you have to do it." said Serena.  
  
"How?" asked Rini.  
  
"How about I teach you when you get a bit older." said Serena.  
  
"Promise?" asked Rini.  
  
"Promise." replied Serena. Rini kissed her mom on the cheek and kept quite for a few seconds.  
  
"Okay I'm older now." said Rini.  
  
"What?" asked Serena.  
  
"You said when I'm older you'd teach me. I'm a few seconds older." said Rini with a smile. Serena jumped slightly when she heard Vegeta laugh a little. She totally forgot that he was behind her. Serena turned and glared before she turned towards her eager daughter.  
  
"I meant a couple of years older." said Serena.  
  
"Oh." replied Rini.  
  
"When are you going to get our tails back?" whispered Vegeta into Serena's ear. Serena shivered and turned towards him.  
  
"Right now. Take Rini and move away from me." replied Serena. Vegeta nodded, grabbed the girl and walked away from Serena to stand next to Kami and Mr. Popo.  
  
Serena watched as Vegeta carried Rini away before she turned to look towards the moon. Serena sighed before her face turned serious. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. A few seconds passed by and a silver glow formed.  
  
The glow began to take shape and it formed the Silver Imperilam Crystal. Serena wrapped her hands around it and her body began to be enveloped in the silver glow. Serena was encased inside the silver glow until it seemed to explode from around her body.  
  
Serena now Queen Serenity, appeared inside the glowing light. Her hair had grown longer and was held up in two meatball styled buns on each side of her head. She wore a silver crown and her crescent moon insignia beaming proudly on her forehead. She wore a white sleeveless flowing dress that hung to her ankles. She had two white angel like wings sprouting from her back, which were flapping rapidly behind her.  
  
Vegeta looked at the beautiful angel astonished. Rini giggled as she chanted 'my mommy's an angel' over and over again.  
  
Queen Serenity raised the crystal to the sky and sent a silent prayer and made her wish. When the wish was over, Queen Serenity sunk to her knees and her wings wrapped them selves around her. In a bright flash Queen Serenity was Serena again.  
  
Vegeta saw Serena sink to her knees and quickly rushed to her side with Rini in hand. After Serena de-transformed Vegeta wrapped an arm around the panting and sweat soaked woman.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Vegeta in worry. Serena lifted her head and gave him a tired smile.  
  
"The crystal takes a lot out of me and makes me tired." said Serena. Serena stared up into Vegeta's eyes when she felt something rubbing against her leg and than wrap itself around her waist. Serena looked down to find a black tail with silver streaks wrapped around her waist. What she also noticed was the tail wasn't attached to her, it was attached to Vegeta. Serena also saw a silver tail with white and black steaks around her waist. It was her own tail. Serena turned to Rini who was trying to catch her own tail, which was twitching around a bit. The tail was pink with streaks of black and white.  
  
"Well I guess it worked." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, you and I both know that the moon won't affect us anymore, but what about Goku and Gohan. They don't know that." said Serena. Vegeta smirked and tightened his tail around Serena and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"That should be quite entertaining." replied Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Arthur: Alright peepz I'm ending it there. Hoped you enjoyed . Please Review ^_~ 


	20. Chapter 19

Arthur: THANNKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I'm up to 250. Getting closer to 300! I would have had this out on Saturday, but I couldn't upload at home. So I had to do this at school -_-! Sorry for the delay!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
Well I guess it worked." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, you and I both know that the moon won't affect us anymore, but what about Goku and Gohan. They don't know that." said Serena. Vegeta smirked and tightened his tail around Serena and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"That should be quite entertaining." replied Vegeta. ************************************  
  
The Son Household  
  
"Stop it Goku." replied ChiChi at the dinner table. Goku looked up from his large plate of food to look at ChiChi in question.  
  
"Stop what?" questioned Goku. ChiChi turned to Goku annoyed.  
  
"You know what your doing." said ChiChi.  
  
"No I don't" replied Goku as his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Gohan looked from his mother to his father in interest.  
  
"GOKU!" shouted ChiChi.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Goku in annoyance.  
  
"STOP IT!!" screamed ChiChi.  
  
"STOP WHAT!!" yelled Goku.  
  
"STOP RUNNING YOUR HAND UP MY THIGH!" yelled ChiChi. Goku blushed as he saw Gohan choke on his food.  
  
"ChiChi?" said Goku.  
  
"What?" replied ChiChi.  
  
"My hands are right here." said Goku as he showed ChiChi his hands.  
  
"If your hands are there, then what's on my thigh?" questioned ChiChi. Goku shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"All I know is that I'm not touching you." said Goku. ChiChi looked towards her husband and than hesitantly look down towards her lap. She slowly lifted the table cloth before her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed ChiChi. Goku and Gohan jumped in surprise.  
  
ChiChi reached down and grabbed upon the thing that was rubbing against the thigh. She clamped her hand around the fuzzy little brown thing tightly.  
  
"OOWWWWWWWWW" shouted Goku as he fell from his seat and onto his knees in pain.  
  
Chichi looked towards Goku when he yelped in pain.  
  
"Goku what's wrong?" questioned ChiChi. Goku's only reply was a grunt. Gohan stared at the scene in confusion before he continued to eat his dinner.  
  
He raised his head up from his food when he felt something brush against his arm. Gohan looked towards his arm and saw a fuzzy brown tail twitching slightly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF ME!" yelled Gohan as he jumped up his chair. While Gohan was yelling like a mad man and Goku clenching and unclenching his fist in pain, ChiChi went under the table.  
  
When ChiChi had full view if what she had in her hand, she quickly shot straight up causing her to bang her head under the table. ChiChi let go of the tail immediately and put both of her hands to her head.  
  
Goku fell to the floor when the sharp pains shooting threw his body stopped. He laid on the floor twitching and groaning. Goku's tail wrapped itself around Goku's waist for protection.  
  
Goku sat up as he saw Gohan yelling 'get it off me' while jumping up and down like a lunatic. He saw ChiChi crawl from under the table rubbing her head. ChiChi stopped and sat on the floor and looked toward s her son and than to her husband.  
  
"I guess you guys have your tails back." said ChiChi with a sigh. Gohan stopped yelling and jumping and looked towards his mother. Goku unraveled his tail and started petting it.  
  
"I haven't seen my tail in ages." remarked Goku with a small smile.  
  
"Mom why is our tail back?" questioned Gohan.  
  
"I don't know. We Should go to the lookout and get an explanation." said ChiChi as she stood from her seat on the floor.  
  
"Thank goodness the moon was destroyed." replied Goku as he too stood from his seat on the floor.  
  
"Come on let's fly to Kami's lookout." said Goku. ChiChi, Goku and Gohan walked towards the front door. ChiChi opened the front door and shrieked and slammed the door close.  
  
"What wrong?" exclaimed Goku.  
  
"The moon!" exclaimed ChiChi.  
  
"What about it?" asked Goku.  
  
"It's outside!!!" yelled ChiChi with wide eyes.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Goku and Gohan in unison.  
  
"The moon is outside." replied ChiChi.  
  
"How are we going to the lookout when we can't look at the moon?" questioned Gohan. It was silent for a moment before ChiChi smiled.  
  
"I have an idea." said ChiChi. Gohan and Goku looked at each other before they turned to ChiChi questioningly.  
  
"I'll drive there but you guys have to keep your eyes shut." said ChiChi. Gohan and Goku nodded and closed their eyes. ChiChi escorted her husband and son to the capsule car and got the settled. ChiChi herself got into the drive side and started up the car.  
  
"GOKU KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED!" yelled ChiChi before she took off to Kami's place.  
  
When ChiChi and her boys arrived, ChiChi was yelling at them to keep their eyes closed. Everyone who was at Kame's lookout turned to started to laugh a little. Vegeta himself grinned 'slightly'.  
  
Serena went to move from Vegeta's embrace to tell ChiChi the moon wouldn't affect Gohan and Goku, but Vegeta pulled her back. Serena turned questioningly to Vegeta.  
  
"Let Kami tell them." said Vegeta while nuzzling his face into Serena's neck. Serena leaned back into Vegeta when he started nipping on her neck. Vegeta wrapped his arms tightly around Serena again with his arms and tail. Serena held a smile on her face as Rini continued to try and catch her little tail.  
  
Serena turned her attention to Goku and his Family as Kami started to explain what was going on. That's when Serena finally realized something.  
  
"Vegeta?" said Serena.  
  
"Hmmm?" replied Vegeta.  
  
"How come all of our tails are different?" asked Serena. Vegeta stopped his attack on Serena's neck to answer Serena's questioned.  
  
"The reason why Kakarott and his brat have brown tail because they are third class Saiyans. The reason why my tail is black is because I'm royalty. Since my blood is running in yours and our chibi brat you have streaks of black in your tail." Serena smiled when Vegeta said 'our chibi brat.'  
  
"Since you two are Lunarian you have your respective colors." said Vegeta. Serena tuned in his lap and towards him.  
  
"How come you have silver in your tail?" questioned Serena. Vegeta smiled and brought his ear to his woman's ear.  
  
"Because your going to be my mate soon." whispered Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Arthur: I'm stopping there. Alright people I need your help. Some of you may know that I started a new story called 'Fate'. The only problem is, is that I don't know who to choose to make Vegeta's woman. At first I was going to make it a Sere/Veggie fic, but than one of my reviewers said there are a lot of those.  
  
So I want you to pick between Setsuna/Veggie, Rei/Veggie, Ami/Veggie, or If you want Sere/Veggie.  
  
You can tell me your choice in the review column or you can e-mail me at Saiyagurl87@hotmail.com. I'll probably keep the poll going till next Friday, then I'll start writing the next Chapter! Oh and Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 20

Arthur: I got so many Reviews!! I'm so happy!!! Now I'm at 283 reviews!! Getting closer to that 300 mark ^_~ For anyone who wants to know, Veggie/Sere one by a mile for the couple to be in my new story 'Fate!' Sorry for those who didn't get the pair that they wanted. I'm thinking about making a story for each of those pairings so everyone can be happy! But I don't know when that's going to be -_- Alright enough talking and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
  
"How come you have silver in your tail?" questioned Serena. Vegeta smiled and brought his ear to his woman's ear.  
  
"Because your going to be my mate soon." whispered Vegeta. Serena looked up towards Vegeta in slight confusion.  
  
"Mate?" asked Serena. Vegeta smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes my mate, That's what we call it. You'll be my permanent woman." replied Vegeta.   
  
"So it would be like marriage?" questioned Serena. Vegeta thought back to what Serena had said about marriage before he answered.  
  
"Yeah it's like marriage." replied Vegeta. Serena smiled and he could of sworn that he saw a bit of sadness flash in her eyes.  
  
Serena looked down to her hand and began to stare at the wedding ring she had received from her marriage with Endymion. Vegeta bent over and looked to what Serena was staring at.  
  
He raised an eyebrow when he saw the ring he had not noticed being upon his woman's hand.  
  
'Has that always been on?' wondered Vegeta. Then Vegeta scowled.  
  
'I hope she isn't think of that Endymion guy, She my woman now. I need to get her one of those rings then she'll be happy.' thought Vegeta as a smile once again graced his lips.  
  
"Vegeta?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Hmmm." mumbled Vegeta.  
  
"Just to say, if Bulma was to be your mate would your tail have streaks of green in it instead of silver?" questioned Serena. Serena felt Vegeta shudder from the mention of Bulma being his mate.  
  
"For one that stupid woman will never EVER be my mate and if she was, God forbid my tail would have streaks of green in it." replied Vegeta. Serena nodded her head with a giggle.  
  
Serena looked around the lookout to see that ChiChi, Goku and Gohan had already left. Kami and Mr. Popo were no where in sight.  
  
Serena and Vegeta looked towards Rini who was now panting and becoming very angry. Rini sat on the marbled floor of Kami's lookout with her cheeks tinting with pink. She had little beads if sweat on her forehead. She was clenching and unclenching her fists as she growled in anger.  
  
Rini's puffy pink, white, and black tail was swing side to side in a taunting manor causing Rini to become even more angry. Rini lunged her small left fist towards her tail to grab it. The tail swished away with great speed and began to sway from side to side yet again.  
  
Rini let out a frustrated and tired cry as the tail continued to dodge from her grasp. Rini let the tears trail down her chubby cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest in defeat. The two year old child was surprised when she felt her tail brush away her tears gently.   
  
Rini slowly grabbed a hold on the cute little tail and began to softly pet it. Rini let out a soft giggle as the tail wiggled in between her hand. Rini let go of the tail and watched as it wrapped itself around her waist.  
  
Rini looked towards her mother when she saw the young woman laughing. Serena covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her laughter. As you can tell she failed miserably.  
  
Rini stood on her feet and walked towards her mother. She sat in Serena's lap and yawned. Rini rubbed her eyes tiredly before she looked up at her mother with her large red eyes.  
  
"Can we go home now mommy? I'm sleepy." replied Rini. Serena wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
  
"Yeah let's go home. I'm sleepy to." replied Serena with a small smile. Serena turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Veggie can you take use home?" asked Serena not realizing what she had said. Vegeta's eyes widened at what Serena had called him.  
  
"What did you just call me?" questioned Vegeta. Serena looked up at Vegeta in confusion.  
  
"I called you Vegeta." replied Serena. Vegeta shook his head with accusing eyes.  
  
""No you didn't. You called me Veggie." replied Vegeta. Serena quirked her eyebrows, oblivious to the fact that she indeed called him that.  
  
"Oh well I guess I did." said Serena with a giggled.  
  
"It actually fits you. I'm going to call you Veggie from now on." replied Serena.  
  
"No your not!" exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
"Why not?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Because I said so." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Because you said so?" replied Serena becoming angry.  
  
"Yes because I said so woman." replied Vegeta becoming angry.  
  
"Who says I have to listen to you. I can call you what ever I want. If I want to call you Veggie of pine cone head I will." replied angered.  
  
"No you will not!" growled Vegeta. Rini looked between her parents and sighed.  
  
'There they go again.' thought Rini. Serena stood up from her seat in Vegeta's lap and picked Rini up with her. Serena went to walk away when Vegeta grabbed Serena's arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" growled Vegeta. Serena turned and glared up at Vegeta.  
  
"Away from you." remarked Serena icily.  
  
"No." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Stop telling what to do!" growled Serena.  
  
"I'm not! Just stop." replied Vegeta trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"What?" replied Serena with a sigh. Vegeta stumbled with his words a bit before he replied.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you upset." whispered Vegeta staring Serena in the eye.  
  
"Can you just take us home Vegeta?" asked Serena. Vegeta nodded and took Rini from Serena's arms and than picked Serena up in his arms. Vegeta took off towards Capsule Corpse. The ride there was in an uncomfortable silence. Upon arriving Vegeta placed Serena on the ground and handed Rini to Serena.  
  
Serena opened the front door and advanced towards the stairs with Vegeta trailing behind her. The Senshi looked up when they heard the door being opened.   
  
"Hi Serena!" replied Mina, but then frowned as she saw Serena's expression.  
  
"She looks pissed." whispered Amara. The scouts nodded in agreement.   
  
"Hey! Was it me or did those three have tail?" questioned Rei.  
  
******************  
  
Vegeta followed behind Serena quietly. He could feel the angry vibes coming off of Serena and he wasn't sure if he should talk to her or not.  
  
When they reached Serena's bedroom door, Serena opened and walked inside. Vegeta followed inside afterwards. Serena walked towards the bed and sat Rini down. She took off the child's socks and shoes. Vegeta came up behind Serena hesitantly.   
  
"Do you want me to do anything?" asked Vegeta. Serena straightened from her hunched position and turned towards Vegeta.  
  
"Know what you can do something for me." replied Serena with a smile. Vegeta smiled as well.  
  
"Which is?" said Vegeta eagerly.  
  
"I need you to give Rini a bath and tuck her into bed. I want to speak with my Senshi." replied Serena. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as Serena walked out of the room. Vegeta turned to Rini who was looked back at him with a smile.  
  
'Crap.' was the only thought Vegeta could muster up.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
"I'm stopping here! Okay people, this may be my last update for a while because I'm moving to Georgia supposedly in 2 weeks. I have all these tests next week and I know I'm going to have tons and tons of homework for review for the test. -_- Not cool at all! I don't know when the next time I'll have access to the internet or a computer at that! I will try to get out the second chapter of Fate out by Thursday but don't get your hopes up. Well that's all. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Chapter 21

Arthur: I've notice that Rini doesn't acted her age. She seems to act more and more like my four year old brother. -_- So I'm going to change Rini's age. Rini is now five. So that means that Serena has been with the G-Boys for five years. That also means that the Scouts and King Endymion have been dead for five years. I will change Rini's age in the earlier chapters as soon as I can. Oh and thanks for all the Reviews ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
Vegeta followed behind Serena quietly. He could feel the angry vibes coming off of Serena and he wasn't sure if he should talk to her or not.  
  
When they reached Serena's bedroom door, Serena opened and walked inside. Vegeta followed inside afterwards. Serena walked towards the bed and sat Rini down. She took off the child's socks and shoes. Vegeta came up behind Serena hesitantly.   
  
"Do you want me to do anything?" asked Vegeta. Serena straightened from her hunched position and turned towards Vegeta.  
  
"Know what you can do something for me." replied Serena with a smile. Vegeta smiled as well.  
  
"Which is?" said Vegeta eagerly.  
  
"I need you to give Rini a bath and tuck her into bed. I want to speak with my Senshi." replied Serena. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as Serena walked out of the room. Vegeta turned to Rini who was looked back at him with a smile.  
  
'Crap.' was the only thought Vegeta could muster up.  
  
********************************  
  
Serena smiled as she walked out of the bedroom. Her tail swished around her as she skipped her way down the stairs. She went into the den where she saw her Senshi talking. Serena walked over and plopped herself in between Amara and Rei. Rei looked down at the tail in shock.   
  
"See I was right, she does have a tail!" exclaimed Rei with wide eyes. Serena smiled as her swayed beside her. Amara reached out and grabbed Serena's tail to hold. She began to lightly pet it.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr." growled Serena as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Amara immediately let go of the tail.  
  
"What the hell?!" remarked Amara in surprise. Once Amara let go of the tail Serena began to blush and wrapped her tail around her waist. She began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Um…heh." replied Serena. Just then Bulma walked into the room with grease marks on her face, hands and clothes. She looked around the room to see everyone staring at Serena oddly.  
  
"What's up?" replied Bulma with a smile. Serena sighed with relief.  
  
"Just talking to my Senshi." replied Serena with a smile. Bulma nodded her head. Serena turned to her scouts and frowned. They were wearing their sailor suits.   
  
"Hey! Why don't we go to the mall so we can get you guys some clothes." replied Serena with a smile.  
  
"Yeah… I haven't been to the mall in ages!" Squealed Mina with excitement.   
  
"I can take you guys tomorrow." said Bulma with a grin.  
  
"Wait we don't have any money." said Ami.  
  
"I have enough money." replied Bulma.  
  
"Sweet!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
"SHOPPING SPREE!" exclaimed Rei. Serena turned to Bulma.  
  
"Let's just make sure it doesn't rain and let's not drive by any large trucks or trees." whispered Serena.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Vegeta looked at Rini as Rini looked at him. Vegeta looked towards the bathroom and then towards Rini again. Vegeta walked in to the bathroom and stared at the tub. He motioned for Rini to follow.  
  
"You use the shower part right?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"No. My mommy gives me bathes." said Rini. " With a lot of bubbles."   
  
Vegeta nodded and turned to all the containers that were lined up neatly on the counter. Vegeta looked through them until he found the kiwi-strawberry scented bubble bath soap. Vegeta picked it up and turned towards the tub.  
  
He began to run the water into the tub. He poured in about half the bottle of bubble soup in the tub and watched as the bubble began to form. Rini walked towards the tub and touched the water.  
  
"It's too hot!" exclaimed Rini as she threw her hand back.   
  
"So." replied Vegeta. Rini frowned.   
  
"Make it warm." said Rini. Vegeta glared at the child and turned off the hot water and put the cold water on. After a moment Vegeta turned off the water and looked towards Rini. Rini took the hint and touch the water.  
  
"It's too cold." said Rini. Vegeta growled in annoyance.  
  
"I'm not going to stand here to keep changing the water temperature." remarked Vegeta.  
  
"Then don't stand, sit." replied Rini. Vegeta growled.  
  
"The water is good enough." replied Vegeta. Rini rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go tell mommy to do this for me. You suck at this job. You are fired." said Rini as she turned to leave the bathroom. Vegeta grabbed Rini's arm before she could exit.  
  
"No your not. I can do this." said Vegeta.   
  
"Then hurry up." exclaimed Rini in annoyance.  
  
"I need my beauty rest and your holding it up." replied Rini. Vegeta stared at Rini oddly before he turned back to the water. After a moment the water was just right.   
  
Vegeta turned to Rini. "There it's the way you like it." Rini looked at the water.  
  
"Yeah I guess." replied Rini. Rini began to take off her clothes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Vegeta with wide eyes. Rini paused as she began to take off her shirt.  
  
"I have to take off my clothes to take a bath." replied Rini stating the obvious.  
  
"Don't get smart with me." remarked Vegeta. Vegeta walked over to Rini and began to take off her pants and shirt. He picked up Rini and place her in the tub.  
  
"You didn't take off my underclothes." replied Rini.   
  
"It's staying on. I don't know anything about little brats and their body parts." replied Vegeta as he reached for the shampoo. Rini frowned and crossed her arms Vegeta style.  
  
Vegeta picked up the peach scented shampoo and poured tons of it in Rini's hair. He began to scrub on Rini's scalp making it turn white.  
  
"YOUR SCRUBBING TO HARD!" yelled Rini. Vegeta growled and began to scrub 'lightly.'  
  
Once that was done Vegeta took a large bowl that was on the counter and dipped it into the tub. Once it was filled with water Vegeta motioned for Rini to put her hair back. Vegeta dumped the water on Rini head causing a lot to go up Rini's nose.  
  
"AHHHHHH *Cough*." replied Rini as water ran up her nose.  
  
"Your trying to kill me!" exclaimed Rini as she glared at Vegeta.  
  
"No I'm not. It's your fault you breathed in." remarked Vegeta.  
  
Rini climbed out of the tub and walked into the bedroom dripping with water. She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pink pajamas and under clothes. Rini walked back into the bathroom o see Vegeta standing there.  
  
"Do you mind. I would like to get dressed." replied Rini as she pushed Vegeta out of the bedroom. Vegeta turned to say something when Rini slammed the door in his face.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr. These damn females!" growled Vegeta as he plopped down on the bed. After a moment Rini came out wearing pink pajamas that had little bunnies all over it. Rini jumped on the bed next to Vegeta.  
  
"Are you going to tuck me in and tell me a bed time story?" asked Rini with a smile.   
  
"Hmmm." replied Vegeta as he stood from the bed and picked up Rini. He walked around to the other side of the bed. With his free arm he pulled back the covers and dropped Rini on the bed.  
  
"That's not how you tuck someone in." replied Rini with a frown.  
  
"Okay miss know everything. How do you tuck someone in?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"First you don't drop people on the bed you do it gently. Then you place the blanket over them and give them a kiss on the forehead or cheek." replied Rini.  
  
"What ever, I don't have time for this." replied Vegeta as he pulled the blankets up and on Rini. When he was done Rini stared up at Vegeta expectantly.  
  
"What?" asked Vegeta. Rini sighed.  
  
"You didn't give me my goodnight kiss and my bedtime story." said Rini with a pout. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. Vegeta leaned over and pecked Rini on the cheek.   
  
"What about my story?" asked Rini.  
  
"I don't know any stories." said Vegeta.  
  
"Mommy keeps story books in the top left draw." said Rini as she pointed to the dresser. Vegeta walked over the dresser and pulled it open. His eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Damn, there's enough stories to read to her until she's fifty." whispered Vegeta. Vegeta reached down and picked up the book. He came back to the bed and sat next to Rini. Rini crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest to get a better view of the book. The book was Peter Pan. Rini smiled.  
  
"I like this story." she replied. Vegeta began to read the story. When he was done he looked down and saw Rini sleeping with drool dripping from her mouth. Rini's pink tail was wrapped around his arm and twitched every so often.   
  
Vegeta sighed and tried to ease Rini off of him. The problem was that Rini kept hold on him and wouldn't let go. Vegeta sighed and rested against the pillows.   
  
"I guess I'm not going anywhere." remarked Vegeta. Vegeta closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Serena walked up the stairs to her bedroom after talking and having fun with her Senshi like old times. Serena rubbed her eyes tiredly and opened her bedroom door. She smiled when she saw Vegeta and Rini sleeping on the bed cuddled closely.  
  
Serena walked over to the bed and watched the two sleep for a moment. Serena leaned over and kissed Rini and Vegeta on the forehead before she too climbed into the bed to sleep.  
  
  
  
Arthur: That all for now. I think I'm going to start getting in the training part and the birth of Trunks. Plus the androids are coming and future Trunks as well. Please Review! 


	23. Chapter 22

Arthur: THANKS FOR REVIEWS!!!!!! 311 REVIEWSSSSSS!!!! I AM SOOOOOOO HAPPY. Oh Mistress 13 and I are writing Flaming Soul together. Hmmm I kind of wrote the Prologue and then my mind drew a big blank. Never happened before, at least not after only writing the first chapter. So the next chapter should be out soon. Anyway on with the story.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes from his slumber to be faced with Rini. The little girl had her eyes closed and was breathing softly to show she was sleep. Vegeta had one arm wrapped around Rini and she was snuggled into him.   
  
Her hair was sticking up in some place and was in a complete mess of pink curls. Rini still had her tail wrapped around Vegeta's arm and the end of the tail tapped against him every now and then. Vegeta could feel someone pressed against him with an arm wrapped around him tightly.  
  
He could feel the person's warm breath against his neck and cheek as the person inhaled and exhaled. Vegeta turned his head slightly to see Serena lying behind him. Serena had her lips slightly parted with her eyes closed.  
  
Vegeta turned his eyes to Serena's lips and had a desire to kiss them. Vegeta unraveled himself from Rini's hold and turned himself to face Serena completely. Vegeta wrapped both of his arms around Serena and brought her closer to him.  
  
She shifted slightly but didn't awake. Vegeta smiled to himself and used a hand to caress her face. Vegeta brushed his thumb over her soft plumped lips before he claimed her lips to his own. Serena felt herself being pulled out of her dream.  
  
She was dreaming about being in a pie eating contest and was winning too. Serena growled in her dream as she was about to get the winning trophy. As she was handed the trophy Serena was taken out of her dream. When she came to reality she felt something warm on her lips and she fluttered her eyes open.  
  
When she opened them she was looking in to the closed eyes of Vegeta's. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was kissing her. Serena responded immediately and pressed herself into the kiss. Vegeta opened his eyes in surprise, not expecting a response.  
  
When Vegeta opened his eyes he saw that Serena was starring at him with half lidded eyes. Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and watched as Serena smiled.  
  
"Good morning." whispered Serena. Vegeta pecked Serena on the lips to represent his good morning. Serena smiled and moved in closer to Vegeta.  
  
"It's a good thing waking up in your man's arms while he is kissing you." replied Serena.  
  
"Hmm, then I'm going to have to do that move often." replied Vegeta with a devious grin causing Serena giggle.   
  
"Vegeta?" questioned Serena.  
  
"Yes?" replied Vegeta.  
  
"Have you thought of having kids, you know with me?" asked Serena with a blush. Vegeta was taken aback from the abrupt question.  
  
"Huh?" replied Vegeta dumbly.   
  
"I mean have you thought of having children with me?" asked Serena. Vegeta sat up slightly and thought about the question.  
  
"Why?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Because I want another child." said Serena.  
  
"Another brat?" remarked Vegeta as he turned to Rini and than back to Serena.  
  
"Isn't one enough?" replied Vegeta.  
  
"Yes but I want another with you." said Serena.   
  
"I guess, I don't know. If you want another." replied Vegeta. Serena grinned and gave Vegeta a sloppy kiss on the lips. Vegeta smirked and pulled Serena on top of him.  
  
"Vegeta?" questioned Serena again.  
  
"Yes woman." replied Vegeta as he stroked Serena's hair.  
  
"When will you teach me how to fly." said Serena. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm fine with carrying you around." replied Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!" exclaimed Serena in a whine. Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Fine be that way. I'll get Goku to do it." replied Serena. Vegeta lost his smile.  
  
"No you won't. Let's go." said Vegeta as he began to rise off the bed with Serena.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Serena.  
  
"To the gravity room woman." said Vegeta.  
  
"For what?" asked Serena.  
  
"To teach you to fly. There's no way in hell that grinning third class idiot will teach my woman anything." remarked Vegeta as he dragged Serena down to the gravity room. Once in the gravity room, Vegeta turned to Serena. Serena looked around the dimly lit gravity room in which she's been in several times. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Vegeta began to speak.  
  
"I want you to sit down." replied Vegeta. She did as she was told and sat down along with Vegeta.  
  
"Now I want you to clear your mind from all thought." replied Vegeta. Serena nodded and did as was told.  
  
Now close your eyes." said Vegeta. Serena looked towards Vegeta before she closed her eyes to see darkness from her closed eyelids.  
  
"Now I want you to concentrate." said Vegeta as he sat cross-legged on the floor staring at Serena.  
  
"I want you to concentrate on your inner being." said Vegeta quietly. Serena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she heard Vegeta's voice again.  
  
"I want you to concentrate deep down inside of you. On your inner energy. " replied Vegeta.  
  
"When you do you'll see a light. Do you see it?" asked Vegeta. Serena was quiet for a moment and searched for the light. When she saw the beaming silver light she smiled. She nodded her head in reply.  
  
"Good. Now I want you to reach for it." said Vegeta. Serena did as she was told. Serena held the large ball in her mind.  
  
"Now your going to control it." said Vegeta.  
  
"I want you to use your mind and rise it upward." said Vegeta. Serena frowned in concentration. After a few moments she was able to rise the ball of energy slowly. Vegeta watched as Serena began to shakily rise from the ground.   
  
Vegeta smiled with a sense of pride as he watched his woman successfully rise off the floor. Serena opened her eyes and saw that she was at least a foot off the ground. Serena gasped, losing all concentration and collided to the floor.  
  
Serena rubbed her now sore butt as she heard Vegeta give off somewhat of a laugh. She turned to him and glared.  
  
"Shut up. It's not funny!" exclaimed Serena. Vegeta laughed even harder and fell onto his back while holding his stomach. Serena 'hmpfed' and turned away from him. Vegeta sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"I know it wasn't funny…….it was hilarious!" exclaimed Vegeta as he fell back down on the floor and burst out in laughter. Serena growled under her breath.  
  
"Stupid ass." grumbled Serena. The comment caused Vegeta to laugh even harder. After a few moments Vegeta pulled himself back together.  
  
"You did good on your first try." replied Vegeta.  
  
"You need to keep hold of your concentration. Once you get a hold of it, you'll be able to do it easily as if you we breathing air." replied Vegeta as he stood from his seat from the floor and came up behind Serena.  
  
"Come on, you still need to practice." replied Vegeta. Serena rolled her eyes and went back to training.  
  
  
  
Arthur: I should have had this out yesterday, but I was being lazy. Anyway I've been really happy lately. I found out that I passed all my midterms. YAY. I need to start speeding up the chapters so I can get into the training and the androids and so on and so on. Anyway please review me. 


	24. Chapter 23

Arthur: IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I can explain. You see I was grounded for the past month and a half. I did some stupid crap on the computer and my parents blew up at me and took the computer away…..the nerve. So I had been suffering knowing that my fans are dying to read what happens next. *sigh* well the good thing is that I'm back and have a new chappy for y'all to read. So on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
*THREE YEARS LATER*  
Serena walked out of the gravity with a sweat soaked towel draped around her shoulders. Her hair had grown longer and muscles more cut and revealing. She had on a silver tank top with black spandex….much to the assistance of Vegeta.  
  
Her tail was wrapped tightly around waist. She stepped out of the doorway and walked bare-footed across the nicely cut grass. She had some serious thinking to do. Some things she was hiding from Vegeta she needed to tell him, but didn't know how to say it.  
  
She unconsciously rubbed her belly. It was slightly swollen but hardly noticeable. If you people can't already tell, I'm pregnant. Yes people over three years Veggie and I had mated. After the androids we are going to wed.  
  
Serena smiled at the thought. She had been keeping a shield around her womb so no one can sense the child's energy as well as protect it will fighting. The charade won't be able to be kept up once her stomach starts to grow larger.   
  
Many other things had happened over the past three years. For instance the Sailor Scouts are now Saiyans. With the help of Goku and Vegeta the Sailor Scouts are 10x more powerful then they were, maybe even more. They have been under heavy training for the past three years and their powers had grown surprisingly high and still growing.  
  
Serena sighed to her self and kept her hand on her belly. She had been doing that a lot lately. She was about a month and a half into her pregnancy. Serena jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. She slightly turned her head to see Vegeta looking at her curiously.  
  
"What?," questioned Serena.   
  
"Hmm, you've been doing that a lot lately," replied Vegeta. Serena held a look of confusion.  
  
"Doing what, may I ask?," said Serena.  
  
"The thing with your stomach. You keep touching it." replied Vegeta. Serena slightly frowned.  
  
"I do?" asked Serena. She looked down at her belly and low and behold was her hand lying against her belly.  
  
"Yes you do." said Vegeta. "Why?" Serena shrugged.  
  
"I don't know I just do ok," replied Serena. Rini came bursting out of the house. The pink haired little girl was now nine years old.   
  
"Hey mom and daddy," said Rini as she gave her mother a hug.  
  
"Hey kiddo." replied Serena while ruffling her fingers through her daughter's hair.  
  
"Hey brat." mumbled Vegeta.  
  
"Where you off to?" asked Serena. Rini grinned  
  
"To Gohan's house. He's going to help me study and then we're going to train out in the woods!" exclaimed Rini excitedly. Serena smiled and Vegeta grimaced.  
  
"Go on and have fun." said Serena. She watched as her daughter shoot off into the air and headed towards the Son's house.  
  
"You know, she is getting a little attached to Kakorott's spawn." remarked Vegeta. Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"There are just friends." said Serena. " Come on and let's go inside." Vegeta nodded and followed his woman inside Capsule Corpse. They both walked into the den and Vegeta sat on the couch and pulled onto his lap, wrapping his tail around his waist. About five minutes later the phone rang. Serena reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello" said Serena. Vegeta watched intently as she nodded her head and smiled, so and so on. Finally Serena hung up the phone. She turned her head to see Vegeta looking curiously at her.  
  
"Well? Who was that?," questioned Vegeta.  
  
"It was Goku."  
  
"What did he call about?"  
  
"He called saying that he and Kame wants all of us to go to the lookout." Serena then quickly stood to her feet.   
  
"I need to round everyone up. Go get ready," said Serena.  
  
**************************  
  
About and hour later everyone stood on the lookout. All quite anxious as to wait they were summoned for. Kame stepped forehead and cleared his throat. All went silent.  
  
"As you all know, the androids will be arriving within a week." said Kame. I know you'll have been training very hard, but I believe you need a bit more training to garununtee you will win. Everyone follow me." replied the old Namek.  
  
The group followed close behind the wise old Namek. They slowed their pace when they came up towards two large double doors.  
  
"This is the Time Chambers." said the Namek. "In here you'll have a full year of training, but on the outside world only 24 hours have passed."  
  
"So this is some type of time warp thing?" questioned Mina. Kame smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I believe you can say that." he replied.  
  
"That's so cool! We're going to be in like…… another dimension!" exclaimed when with her voice trailing off and her eyes wide. Rei waved her hand in front of Mina's face.  
  
"Earth to Mina, we would like to come back to up now." replied Rei. Mina shook her head to rid her thoughts and then blushed.  
  
"My bad…passed out for a moment." muttered Mina.  
  
"Anyway, you are going to be paired off with someone. I'm allowing two at a time." Kame then looked around the room. "Who will go first?"  
  
Serena raised her hand quickly. This would be a great time to tell Vegeta of the baby. Plus it will be born inside the gravity room. But then who will deliver the child? Serena looked at Vegeta. I know Vegeta can't….That is unthinkable. Hmm, oh well we'll figure it out when the time comes. Kame smiled.   
  
"Ok, you and Vegeta can go in first." Vegeta and Serena walked towards the Time Chamber, but Kame pulled Serena aside.  
  
"Be careful with that you don't harm the child while training," whispered Kame. Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know?," she asked.   
  
"I can sense past that shield you have around the child. I believe your Senshi know as well." replied Kame with a wink.   
  
"And no, Vegeta wont be able to sense past your shield." said Kame answering Serena's next question. Serena. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kame." replied Serena.  
  
"Yeah yeah, hurry up and get to your train. I see you in 24hrs." he replied.  
  
"And I'll see you in a year." After that Serena went to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You be a good girl." replied Serena. Rini nodded.  
  
"I will." replied the child. Serena then went to the large double doors and enter, following after Vegeta.  
Arthur: Ok That's all for now. I should have a new chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed. There maybe some surprise and some unrepentant things that will happen sometime in the future of the book. I have been thinking of some ways on how to end the story, but oh well. All will come in do time. As usual , please review I love to read all of your comments on my fic. Bye Bye. 


	25. Chapter 24

Author: HI!!!! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated it. I also just read my last chapter and it sucked badly…so many mistakes, it was just plain crap. Anyway I hope this chapter is MUCH better. So on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
Serena raised her hand quickly. This would be a great time to tell Vegeta of the baby. Plus it will be born inside the gravity room. But then who will deliver the child? Serena looked at Vegeta. I know Vegeta can't….That is unthinkable. Hmm, oh well, we'll figure it out when the time comes. Kame smiled.   
  
"Ok, you and Vegeta can go in first." Vegeta and Serena walked towards the Time Chamber, but Kame pulled Serena aside.  
  
"Be careful that you don't harm that child while training," whispered Kame. Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know?," she asked.   
  
"I can sense past that shield you have around the child. I believe your Senshi know as well." replied Kame with a wink.   
  
"And no, Vegeta wont be able to sense past your shield." said Kame answering Serena's next question. Serena nodded and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kame." replied Serena.  
  
"Yeah yeah, hurry up and get to your training. I'll see you in 24hrs." he replied.  
  
"And I'll see you in a year." After that Serena went to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You be a good girl." replied Serena. Rini nodded.  
  
"I will." replied the child. Serena then went to the large double doors and entered, following after Vegeta. The large double doors slowly closed behind the two Saiyans, correction…three Saiyans.  
  
****   
  
"I can't believe Serena didn't tell us that she was pregnant! What nerve," exclaimed Rei.  
  
" Seriously, we are her guardians and she didn't say a thing….we're all friends, she's suppose to tell us these things," whined Lita.  
  
"Come on guys, she must have a reason for not telling us, I mean she didn't tell us till 3 months during her pregnancy that she was pregnant with Rini," replied Amy.  
  
"That's because she didn't know she was pregnant. She thought that she was gaining weight," muttered Amara. The rest of the group looked at the Senshi in confusion.  
  
"Serena's pregnant!" exclaimed everyone in unison. The Senshi turned around and noticed the crowed behind them. They all smiled sheepishly.   
  
****  
  
Serena slightly jumped when the door made a loud 'boom' when it closed. She then turned and her eyes widened. She took a few steps forward…there was nothing, NOTHING. There was endless open space. She turned to Vegeta who was just as surprised as his woman.   
  
"Amazing," whispered Vegeta.   
  
"Yeah," mumbled Serena. "Complete nothingness."   
  
She walked forward and stepped off of the platform, to land face first in the ground. She growled when she heard Vegeta erupted into laughter. Serena slowly made her way to her feet.  
  
"Shut up, it's not funny," exclaimed Serena. She rubbed her belly for a second to sense and see if the child was okay. She frowned when she thought she felt more then one energy source in her stomach. Serena shrugged off the thought and looked towards her mate who was still laughing.  
  
Serena shook her head and stepped back onto the platform and advanced herself towards the building. She opened another pair of double doors, and it was the room where she will be living for the next year. It was huge. Had a kitchen with tons of food and had a king size canopy bed.   
  
Serena smiled and advanced towards the bed. She plopped her self down on the comfortable mattress and sighed. She was going to like it here. She slightly sat up when she felt the bed shift. Vegeta bounced at bit to get the feel of the bed. He then turned to his woman. He studied her for a moment, he could tell that she was hiding something from him, but couldn't figure out what.  
  
"Woman what are you hiding from me?," questioned Vegeta while coming closer to her. Serena narrowed her eyes a bit.  
  
"What are you talking about?," asked Serena.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Your hiding something from me and I want to know now," demanded Vegeta. Serena sighed and laid back down on the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm pregnant Vegeta." replied Serena. Serena waited a moment, but didn't hear a remark or nothing. She sat up to see that Vegeta had passed out cold. Serena rolled her eyes and giggled.  
  
"He took it better then I expected," said Serena with a grin.  
  
****  
  
Seven months had passed within being in the Time Chamber. Serena strength had grown increasingly large. She was in the training portion of the Time Chamber. She was sparring with Vegeta. Vegeta had tried to make Serena rest, but noooooo, she was to stubborn to let anything hold her back. Vegeta seemed a bit different at finding out that his woman was pregnant with his child, a big sense of pride washed threw him.  
  
He threw another punch towards Serena who dodged easily. Serena grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her and raised her knee and kicked him in the stomach. The attack didn't hurt, but it surly knocked the wind out of him.   
  
Vegeta took a step back and swung his leg towards Serena's head. Serena ducked, but was unprepared when Vegeta swung his foot, knocking Serena's feet from under her. Serena fell to her back and rolled when Vegeta brought his fist down. His fist made contact with the floor and Vegeta quickly turned towards Serena, who had stood to her feet.  
  
Serena lunged at Vegeta and held her fist in the air. She swung it forwards and Vegeta caught it. They both stayed in that position until Serena's face kind of retorted. She looked down and saw some sort of liquid trailing down her leg. Vegeta grimaced.  
  
"Woman, did you just pee on yourself?," questioned Vegeta. Serena glared at him and pulled her fist out of Vegeta's hand and put it against her stomach.  
  
"No…I think my water just broke," murmured Serena. She then fell to her knee's when she felt pain sore threw her stomach. Vegeta immediately dropped to his knees.  
  
"What's wrong?," questioned Vegeta in a worried voice. Serena looked at him with a pain stricken face.  
  
"I don't know," remarked Serena before she doubled over in pain. Vegeta quickly picked up his mate and flew as fast as he could towards the bedroom. He placed Serena down on the bed and came next to her. Serena laid on her side holding her stomach.  
  
"Let me go get someone," exclaimed Vegeta. Serena shook her head.  
  
"You can't, the door wont open till we finish our year in here!," gasped out Serena with her teeth gritted in pain.   
  
"So what the hell am I suppose to do!," exclaimed Vegeta in a panicked voice.  
  
"I guess your going to have to deliver the baby," replied Serena. Vegeta's eyes widened and he took a step back.  
  
"SAY WHAT!!," he practically screamed.  
  
"I said you're going to have to deliver the child damn it!" growled Serena. She began to rock from side to side groaning in pain. She then grabbed onto a pillow and tore it opened. Vegeta took a step back in surprise.  
  
"But…but I never done this before," stammered Vegeta as blew some of the feathers out of his face.   
  
"Then I'll help you, I've been through this before, just not as painful," replied Serena. Vegeta nodded and was preparing himself as to what was going to come. After about three minutes later he was ready to get this kid out. Serena lay propped up on pillows panting heavily and had sweat beaded on her forehead.   
( Author: Ok, I don't know about this pregnancy stuff so bare with me!)  
  
"Ok, Vegeta, get this kid out of me!," exclaimed Serena. Serena began to push and Vegeta was shaking. He had no idea what the hell he was suppose to do and his mate was screaming her lungs out, it wasn't helping much. Vegeta wiped the sweat from his forehead when he saw a head peaking out.  
  
"Oh my God this hurts! I need those damn pills," screamed Serena.  
  
'Eww,' was the first thought he could muster up while looking at the little head poking out.  
  
"I…I see something woman," replied Vegeta.   
  
"Put it back in…put it back in!" screamed Serena. Vegeta raised an eyebrows and looked towards his mate.  
  
"Put it back?," asked Vegeta. Serena then shook her head no.  
  
"Take it out…take it out!," she screamed.   
  
"What the hell woman, make up your mind… in or out!" exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
"OUT!" yelled Serena.   
  
"Ok, how do I take it out?" questioned Vegeta becoming aggravated.  
  
"Take the baby by it's head and you have to turn the baby lightly so that it's side ways," panted Serena. Vegeta nodded and turned the baby to it's side. Serena gave one more push and Vegeta grabbed the baby before it dropped.  
  
Vegeta took a hold of the child and took a blanket and wrapped it up. He then looked at Serena and noticed another little head poking out. Vegeta's eyes widened, another one is coming.  
  
"Woman, there's another one coming out!," exclaimed Vegeta. Serena raised her head.  
  
"WHAT!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I SAID THERE'S ANOTHER ONE COMING OUT!," repeated Vegeta much louder.  
  
"I heard you the first time, just get it out!," remarked Serena. Vegeta repeated the procedure again and delivered the second child and wrapped it inside of a blanket. Serena was too wrapped in a blanket and was recuperating from the delivery.  
  
Vegeta looked over the children. One of them had light violet hair and large blue eyes. It was a baby boy and he resembled himself. He looked towards the other bundle and it had black hair and coal black eyes and resembled Serena. The two little Saiyans had black and silver tails that had a little bit of white in them.  
  
Vegeta picked up his two small children and moved up the bed and next to his exhausted mate. He handed her the little boy and he kept his hold on the little girl. Serena smiled as she looked into the eyes of her new born baby boy.  
  
"Aww look Vegeta, he frowns just like you!" exclaimed Serena with a giggle. Vegeta frowned the same way his son was.   
  
"Shut up woman! I don't do that," replied Vegeta.  
  
"Your doing it know!," exclaimed Serena. Serena looked over to the little girl in Vegeta's arms.  
  
"Oh my gosh, they're both doing it, they inherited something from you." muttered Serena. Vegeta mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"So, what are we going to name them?" asked Vegeta. Serena pondered over the thought before she smiled.  
  
"How about Trunks and Brianna," replied Serena. Vegeta thought it over and actually smiled.  
  
"I like it." replied Vegeta.  
Author: Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! 


	26. Chapter 25

Author: Thanks so much for all the reviews ^_^ I'm sooooo happy. Well I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter soooooo her ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
A month has gone by within the Time Chambers. Serena and Vegeta lay in the bed asleep. Vegeta had an protective arm wrapped around his woman. The two new additions to the family lay curled up in a crib, which somehow appeared after the twins were born.  
  
All was peaceful and quiet until you heard a loud wailing sound escaped from one of the twins and than a few moments later the second one started. Serena and Vegeta groaned loudly.  
  
"Woman, go take care of your brats," whispered Vegeta.  
  
"No, you go get your kids, I got them last time, matter of fact I got them every time", remarked Serena.  
  
"But they want you woman, so go," replied Vegeta getting himself more comfortable in the blankets.  
  
"No, I think they're wailing daddy," responded Serena. Vegeta growled low in his throat. He then pushed Serena out of the bed. There was a soft thump that can be heard.  
  
"Oh look, you're already up, mine as well go get them," replied Vegeta as he turned over and went back to sleep. Serena glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh hell no, ohhhh he's going to get it, payback is going to be so sweet." growled Serena, while climbing to her feet. She walked over to the crib and looked at the wailing duo that lay inside. They both stopped in unison when they say their mother hovering above them.  
  
Serena smiled and reached down, picking up Brianna first and then Trunks. Both children used their chubby little fingers to clutch onto Serena shirt and used their other hand to suck their thumbs, as their tails wrapped themselves around Serena's arms. Serena walked over towards the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. Using her foot she opened the door and saw two cool bottles of milk. She managed into getting a hold of the two bottles with her tail so she could keep a good hold on the twins.  
  
"Glad I have this tail," whispered Serena.  
  
Serena then made her way to a rocking chair, that too magically appeared. She sat heavily into the chair with a sigh. She placed the bottles of milk into the awaiting mouths of the little Saiyans. Their little tails wagged and you could hear the sucking sounds from the twins as they sucked down on their bottles. Serena rocked them in the rocking chair, humming a soft tune.  
  
When the bottles were empty she raised them a bit, with her tail she used it to rub the Saiyan twins' backs for them to burp. Once Serena heard them, she lowered them again and continued to rock them. She looked at Trunks first, who's large blue eyes stared at her. He was fighting the urge of sleep, but lost as his eyes closed a few moments later. Her eyes the turned to Brianna, who's coal black eyes were drooping, but she soon followed her brother in the land of sleep.  
  
Serena stood to her feet and advanced herself towards the crib. She laid her month old twins down. She bent down to Trunks, she brushed back his violet soft locks and kissed his cool forehead. She turned to Brianna and did the same. She stayed and watched her two precious bundles for a moment. She smiled and then turned and made her way to the bed.   
  
She looked at Vegeta, and saw the man resting peacefully, wrapped up in the blankets. Serena rolled her eyes at her mate.  
  
"Damn man, throwing me out of the bed, while he gets his sleep," murmured Serena. She climbed into the bed and didn't forget to whack Vegeta upside the head before she too fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
********  
  
Vegeta groaned slightly, he reached over for his woman to find that she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and in fact, the bed was vacant. Vegeta sat up and looked around. His eyes stopped scanning the area when he say Serena sitting in the rocking chair feeding Brianna and Trunks.  
  
Vegeta yawned and climbed out of the bed. He made his was over to his woman and his two brats. He came up behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Serena raised her head a bit startled.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," said Serena with a small smile. Vegeta nodded and kept his gaze on his two kids. Brianna pushed the bottle from her mouth and giggled up at her daddy. She raised her pudgy arms to him. Serena giggled.  
  
"I guess she wants you," said Serena. Vegeta leaned forward and gathered Brianna into his arms. The little girl immediately wrapped her fuzzy tail around her father's arms and clapped her little hands. Vegeta's face retorted as he smelled something, something bad.  
  
"Woman, what the hell is that smell?," questioned Vegeta. Serena smiled. Vegeta eyed Serena for a moment, he then looked at his giggling daughter. He raised her and smelled her. His face scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"Dear lord! The smell, it's so horrible!," exclaimed Vegeta. Serena's smile turned into a grin. This would be a perfect revenge.   
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I have to go and take a shower," replied Serena. She stood from the rocking chair and handed Trunks over to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at his woman like she was crazy.  
  
"What, woman you better get over here and change them," replied Vegeta. Serena ignored him and kept her pace to the bathroom. Vegeta frown. He looked at Trunks and Brianna, who in return stared up at him.  
  
"Damn it!," growled Vegeta and he brought both of them to the changing area. He looked around and found the pampers and the wipes. He grabbed a hold of them and placed them to the side. Trunks looked at the wipes and grabbed them, quicker than Vegeta thought. Trunks had it clenched in his hands and was twirling it around. Vegeta grabbed the wipes and put it out of reach of Trunks grasp. Trunks's face scrunched and he frowned. Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," said Vegeta. He then turned to Brianna who was giggling away. He shook his head, not wanting to know what was so funny, it wasn't like he was going to get an answer anyway. He went to Trunks and pulled down his pants. He tossed them to the side. He looked at the bulging pamper hesitantly. He held his breath and unclasped the pamper, when he saw what was inside his face blanched, he could feel something coming up his throat, but swallowed it. Vegeta whipped around and closed his eyes.  
  
'I think I'm going to throw-up,' thought Vegeta. He released his held in breath and took in another. 'I'm a man damn it, I can do this.' Vegeta then turned around and whipped back around.  
  
"Ok, I'm scarred for life," he whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Serena was peeking out of the bathroom door. She was on her knees laughing hysterically.   
  
'Oh, man, this is great, If only I had a camera." thought Serena. A camera magically appeared in Serena's hands. Her face beamed.   
  
'Note to self, must thank Kame when we leave," thought Serena. She immediately brought up the camera and started to take pictures!  
  
"These will be going into the baby book, 'Vegeta's first attempted at changing a diaper'," Serena grinned at the idea.   
  
**********  
  
Vegeta finally got his nausea under control. He turned back around. He grabbed some wipes and held them up, he then began to clean off Trunks.   
  
'Hm, this isn't so bad,' thought Vegeta. Once Trunks was all clean, Vegeta grabbed a clean diaper. He went back to Trunks, he then looked at Trunks and saw that the boy was looking at him funny. Vegeta tilted his head to the side. That was when Trunks released himself, he peed all over Vegeta's face. Vegeta stood shocked, his face then faulted and he frowned. Trunks giggled at his daddy's peed on face. Vegeta agitatedly grabbed some wipes and cleaned his face.  
  
Vegeta put on Trunks pamper and put on the boy's pants. He glared at the boy and then turned to Brianna who looked at him with a small grin. Vegeta grimaced and started to pull off her pants. He opened the pamper. He closed his eyes momentarily and waited for the nausea to pass.  
  
Once it did he went and started to clean her. Brianna suddenly clenched her legs closed. Vegeta tried to pry them open, but the wouldn't budge. Vegeta began to think that something was wrong, he bent forward a little bit and Brianna right then farted in his face. Vegeta shot back.  
  
"Good God!", exclaimed Vegeta. His face visibly paled. He stumbled back a bit, bewildered. He looked at his daughter who was grinning.   
  
Vegeta growled, " This is ridiculous!," He went back to Brianna and quickly cleaned up the remaining mess. Finally the twins where cleaned up. Vegeta sighed, he turned towards the bathroom and saw Serena in the doorway laughing. Serena's eyes widened at being caught.  
  
"Oh!, um just wanted to see if you had everything under control!," exclaimed Serena, before she slammed the door closed, you could hear the water being turned on. Vegeta shook his head, he then looked down at the two little Saiyans. He reached down and picked both of them up. He turned and walked over to the bed and climbed in. He was soon, leaning against the pillows with Brianna and Trunks lying in his arms.   
  
**********  
  
Serena exited the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe, while drying her hair with a towel. She held the camera in her hand and had a grin on her face. She went over to the bed and saw Vegeta with Trunks and Brianna. All three of them were sleeping. Serena smiled at the precious moment. She took the camera and took a picture of it.   
  
She placed the camera on the side table and went towards the bed. She climbed in and leaned her head on Vegeta's shoulder. She was next to Trunks and ran her fingers through is soft violet hair. She brushed her fingers over his chubby cheeks, he moved slightly, but didn't awake. She looked up and saw Vegeta watching her quietly.  
"You're mean, you know that," mumbled Vegeta. Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"ME!?!?!?!, I'm not the mean one, who was the one who pushed me out of bed so he didn't have to put Trunks and Brianna back to sleep," Vegeta opened his mouth to respond but closed it.  
  
"Thought so," responded Serena, with a grin of satisfaction.  
  
"But, you made me clean that CRAP!!!" exclaimed Vegeta.   
  
"Yeah, so, I do it all the time. Do you see me complaining?" questioned Serena. Vegeta sighed, his woman was right, she did do all of those things and didn't complain one bit. Serena moved closer to Vegeta and wrapped her arm around his waist.  
  
"Well I think you did a pretty good job for your first try!," replied Serena with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I believe I did," responded Vegeta.  
Author: Ok, I'm done with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!!! 


	27. Chapter 26

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews people, I really appreciate them!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
It was the last day within the Time Chambers for Vegeta and Serena. The Saiyan duo were getting the most out of their last day in the chambers and were deep within their fight. The Saiyan twins lay asleep in their cribs, thumbs in their mouths and tails wrapped securely around their waists.   
  
Serena and Vegeta where levitating in the air, engaged in a spar. Sweat was covering their bodies, breaths coming short into pants. Chests heaving with every strike they made. Every once in a while they would fade out of site, and then the next moment you see them again, making contact on their opponents body.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta and Serena stopped from their spar, and levitated to the floor. Vegeta whipped his face clean with his forearm as Serena crouched a bit to catch some air. Serena stood to her feet and walked towards the bedroom, where the twins slept.  
  
She walked over to the crib and peeped her head inside. She smiled, seeing her babies cuddled up together. She lightly laughed when she saw a snot bubble come from Trunk's nose and then popped. She jumped slightly when she felt Vegeta come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Hmm, aren't they so cute!," exclaimed Serena. Vegeta grunted, in a positive way, and Serena rolled her eyes. Her eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"Oh crap!," said Serena.  
  
"What?," asked Vegeta.  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy," said Serena, moving from Vegeta's arms, starting to pace.  
  
"WHAT WOMAN!," shouted Vegeta. The yell caused Trunks and Brianna to wake up screaming.  
  
"Vegeta! Look what you did!," berated Serena, picking up Trunks.  
  
"Pick up Bri ( nickname, sounds like Bree) Vegeta." said Serena. Vegeta grumbled under his breath and grabbed his wailing daughter. The child quieted to mere sniffles.  
  
"Now tell me what's wrong," demanded Vegeta. Serena sighed.  
  
"I didn't tell my Senshi I was pregnant….They're going to be pissed!," stated Serena, rocking her son from side to side. Vegeta chuckled, something he doesn't do. Serena raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"And what is so funny?," asked Serena. Vegeta looked at his mate.  
  
"They're are going to get you!!! Hahahahahaha," teased Vegeta. Serena glared and threw a bottle at his head.  
  
"Shut up, you're not helping," Vegeta laughed even harder and dodged the second bottle as it came hurling at him.  
  
"Oh man! What about Rini! I go in with just you and I and then I come out with two new additions to the family!," exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Look woman, she'll understand.," replied Vegeta. "Anyway, we're leaving in a few, so we mine as well get ready," Serena nodded and handed Vegeta Trunks.  
  
"I'm going to go get cleaned up, then I'll bathe the kids and get them dressed ," said Serena, walking towards the bathroom. Vegeta nodded and brought his brats over to his bed. He set them down and stared at them. Trunks and Brianna looked back at him and giggled merrily.  
  
About 20 min later, Serena walked out wearing something other than her training outfit. She wore a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a dark pink tank top with an white dress shirt over it, as well as black and pink timberlins. She smiled when she saw Vegeta playing with his kids, making funny faces at them. She couldn't help but giggle. Vegeta looked up quickly and blushed a bit.  
  
"Vegeta, you shouldn't be embarrassed by being caught playing with your children," stated Serena, taking steady strides to the bed. Vegeta grunted in reply and stood to his feet and looked over his mate's attire.  
  
"Where did you get those clothes?," asked Vegeta.  
  
"Kame," was her reply. Vegeta decided not to ask how and started for the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, there's some clothes in their for you as well," said Serena, before Vegeta shut the door closed. Serena looked at Bri and Trunks and smiled.  
  
"Bath time you two!," exclaimed Serena. After about 10 min Serena was finished with the bath. She wrapped up the twins in a towel and brought them to the bed. She placed them down and went to get some pampers.  
  
She dried off the twins and put on their pampers on. She went over and dressed Bri first. When she was done, Bri was clad in a dark pink t-shirt, dark blue capris, matching pink sandals and a dark pink hair bow. She then went to Trunks, who was soon dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, tan colored shorts and black and white addidas.   
  
Vegeta soon walked out pulling at his pants. He wore a black muscle shirt, with tan khaki pants and black dress shoes. Serena turned and sucked in her breath.  
  
'My God, he looks sooooo hot!,' thought Serena. Then she saw the look on Vegeta's face.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?," asked Serena. Vegeta looked at his woman.  
  
"These pants, they are so…,"  
  
"Loose?," asked Serena. Vegeta nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, it feels weird," mumbled Vegeta. Serena laughed.  
  
"It's because you can breath, and its about time you stepped out of those tight spandex shorts, not that I didn't mind seeing your tight butt, but that's another story," said Serena with a giggle. Vegeta smirked and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to his son and started playing with Trunks's tail with one hand the other wiggling in Trunks's small and powerful hand.  
  
"Hmm I guess it's time to go," replied Serena, when she heart the Time Chamber's door beginning to open. Vegeta picked up Trunks, as Serena picked up Brianna. They both walked to the door.  
  
"I guess this is it," said Serena as they walked through the door.  
  
**********  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards the door of the Time Chambers. They waited excitedly to see how strong the duo became and the baby. The door was fully opened, and two figures could be seen coming out from within it.  
  
"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh! They're coming out!," exclaimed Mina excitedly.  
  
Vegeta and Serena stepped out of the room and into broad daylight. They're eyes squinted at the brightness, before they had finally adjusted. Serena smiled when she saw everyone's surprised expression.  
  
"Serena, you have two babies!," exclaimed Rei in shock. Serena nodded her head with a grin. Bulma and ChiChi pushed the scouts out of the way.  
  
"AWWW!!! They're so cute, let me hold one!, exclaimed the two women in unison. Everyone sweat-dropped at their excitement. Bulma and ChiChi dashed over to Serena and Vegeta. The two Saiyans were nearly knocked down as the two woman took a child each. ChiChi took Bri and Bulma took Trunks.  
  
"Ohhh! What are their names?," asked ChiChi. Serena smiled.  
  
"Well, the one you're holding is Brianna, but I call her Bri for short. The one Bulma is holding is Trunks," replied Serena. Rini came up behind her mother and took a hold of her hand, looking in the direction of the twins. Serena looked down and saw her daughter and picked her up.  
  
"Do you want to see you little brother and sister?," asked Serena. Rini looked at her mother with a smile.  
  
"Yeah!," said Rini.   
  
"Alright then!," said Serena with a smile. She walked over to the two women, holding her children.   
  
"See look," said Serena. Rini looked at the twins in amazement.   
  
"They're so small," whispered Rini.  
  
Yeah, but soon they will be as big as you," exclaimed Serena with a smile. The rest of the group came around to see the twins. Goku came up behind Vegeta and patted him on the back.  
  
"So how does it feel to have two new kids? A lot of work I must say," said Goku with a grin. Vegeta turned and actually smiled at the man.  
  
"Yeah there are a pain, but I don't care," he replied and moved closer to Serena. Goku's grin widened.  
  
"This parenthood thing is a good thing for him…he needs to lighten up," whispered Goku.   
  
"Hey!, who delivered the kids Serena?," asked Amy curiously. Serena grinned.  
  
"Vegeta!," exclaimed Serena. Every paused and looked at Vegeta, and then to the twins, then back at Serena.  
  
"DETAILS!,"  
  
Author: Thanks so much for the reviews. I finally updated ^_^ I've been grounded so I really couldn't write much. I was flamed….so uncool, but oh well, it happens. Not gonna let it bring me down. The good out does the bad. Anyway, the chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	28. Chapter 27

Author: Thanx for the reviews! I'm getting close to that 400 mark ^_^, hopefully I'll make it there! I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
"Hey!, who delivered the kids Serena?," asked Amy curiously. Serena grinned.  
  
"Vegeta!," exclaimed Serena. Every paused and looked at Vegeta, and then to the twins, then back at Serena.  
  
"DETAILS!," shouted everyone in unison. Serena grinned and Vegeta groaned. Soon Serena was sitting cross-legged on the floor with everyone surrounding her in a semi-circle. They had grins on their faces, wanting to hear the story.   
  
Bulma and ChiChi held onto Trunks and Bri for dear life, not wanting anyone to touch the little angels. Vegeta stood a little to the side, leaning against the wall. Arms crossed, usual frown on his face.  
  
"Man, this is going to be so embarrassing," mumbled Vegeta.  
  
"Ok guys, it went like this. Vegeta and I were out training right, and all of the sudden this liquidy stuff trails down my leg. Then Vegeta goes, 'Did you pee on yourself woman," said Serena mimicking Vegeta's voice.   
  
"I was like no you idiot, I'm having the baby. He was like "OMG OMG OMG," said Serena, flailing her arms around, eyes wide. "He picked me up and flew me to the bed and laid me down. Then he was like, 'I have to get help,' I was like, 'You cant leave!,' Then I grabbed onto a pillow and tore it open. I mean I was in some serious pain, plus I had no medication, it sucked," exclaimed Serena.   
  
"So anyway, Vegeta was saying who was going to deliver the babies. I was like, 'YOU' You should have seen the look on his face, it looked like he was going to have a kid himself. It was priceless. A major Kodak moment," said Serena with a giggle. Vegeta rolled his eyes with a sigh.  
  
"So, when he finally got himself under control, I had to guide him through the pregnancy, because he didn't have a clue what to do. He also made this real cute disgusted face, when he saw Trunks's head come out, I would of laughed, but I was hurting too much. So, when I had Trunks, we thought that was it, until we saw another little head poking out, which happened to be little Bri." said Serena, looking at her precious angels. Rini looked at Vegeta and giggled at him. Vegeta shot her a glare, which caused Rini to laugh even harder.  
  
"So after that, Vegeta wrapped them up and cleaned up. Then we named the babies," said Serena, finishing off the story. Everyone looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Man, I can't believe he actually delivered, not one, but two children," said Bulma. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Oh man, I got some awesome pictures that will be going into the baby book," squealed Serena with excitement.  
  
"Oh oh, on what?," exclaimed the females within the group. Serena grinned.  
  
"Mainly on my man with his children, they are so cute!," exclaimed Serena.   
  
'Oh God!," thought Vegeta, ' I should have destroyed that camera when I had the chance,"  
  
"Oh do tell on what," said Bulma.  
  
"Well there is one where he's changing the twins, washing them, feeding them, playing with them, and so much more!," said Serena.  
  
"SERENA YOU HAVE TO GET THOSE DEVELOPED AN BLOWN UP TO BE PLACED AROUND THE HOUSE GIRL!!!!," exclaimed everyone. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh hell no, there is no way you're posting those around the house woman!," exclaimed Vegeta. Serena laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you Vegeta, but they're going into the baby book," said Serena reassuringly. "Oh and speaking of pictures, I wouldn't have been able to take them if it weren't for Kame, who gave me the camera in the first place. Thank you,"  
  
Kame smiled, "Your welcome,"  
  
"Hey Vegeta and Serena, why don't you go home and get some rest. Spend some time with your kids." said ChiChi. " You guys look like you need some sleep, as well as the kids,"  
  
Serena looked down at her children and saw them yawning, "Yeah, I guess you're right,"  
  
ChiChi and Bulma unwillingly gave up the twins. Serena turned to Rini, " Hey are you coming?,"  
  
Rini nodded and went after her mother. The family of 5, flew up into the air and where gone in a split second. Before they knew it, they where in front of capsule corpse. They walked inside, feeling as if they haven't been in their for ages.  
  
Vegeta plopped down on the couch, Serena handing him Trunks. Rini sat next to Vegeta, as Serena sat next to her daughter , holding Bri.  
  
"Mom, can I hold one of them?," asked Rini.   
  
Serena smiled, "Yea, of course you can."   
  
She handed her daughter Bri, telling her how to hold the child.  
  
Rini marveled at the baby, seeing how small they were. Vegeta walked into the kitchen to grab some juice. When he walked in, he heard the question that all parents dread.  
  
"Hey, where do babies come from?," asked Rini. Juice sprayed from Vegeta's nose, as he coughed some of it up as well. Serena looked at her daughter wide eyed.   
  
"What honey?," asked Serena.  
  
Rini grinned, "Where do babies come from?,"   
  
Serena looked at Vegeta, as he did the same.   
  
She turned back to Rini, "Well honey, umm,"  
  
Vegeta turned around, trying to go back into the kitchen. Serena whipped her head around and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"If you dont bring your butt back in here, you're going to get it!," exclaimed Serena in a low growl. Vegeta cringed. He knew that voice and it meant business.   
  
He slowly turned around, " I was just going to put the cup into the sink woman,"  
  
"Like hell you were," growled Serena, then turned back to her daughter with a smile.  
  
"My god, how her mood changes so quickly, must be that time of month, " mumbled Vegeta.  
  
"What did you say?," growled Serena.  
  
"I SAID!!!," started Vegeta.  
  
"HEY! You guys didn't answer my question!," shouted Rini, becoming aggravated. Vegeta sat back down in his spot and placed Trunk's on his lap again.   
  
"Lets see rini, um, babies come from…uhh," started Serena.  
  
"The sky!," said Vegeta. Serena looked at Vegeta like an idiot, "What?,"  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah the sky,"   
  
Serena shrugged her shoulders as well and Rini turned to them, " The sky?,"   
  
Both Serena and Vegeta nodded their head in unison.  
  
"Yea, it rains babies sometimes," said Serena.   
  
"Really?," asked Rini.  
  
"Yea, brat,"  
  
"How come I Haven't seen the raining babies?,"  
  
"Because, it only happens when little kids are asleep," replied Vegeta.  
  
"But, won't the babies cry when they hit the floor from the sky?," asked Rini. Vegeta and Serena looked at each other again.  
  
"Um, well they don't hit the ground because… the stalks swoops down and grabs them!," said Serena, with a grin. Now it was Vegeta's turn to look at his woman like an idiot, he rolled his eyes, this was getting ridiculous.  
  
"So, it rains babies, and then the stalk swoops them up before they hit the ground, while I'm asleep?," asked Rini.  
  
"Yep!,"  
  
"But, how do mommies stomachs get big then?,"  
  
"Well the stalk come to your house and the baby gets absorbed in the mother's stomach," replied Vegeta, a proud smile gracing his face. Rini looked at them, and then looked at Bri.  
  
"Then how do they get back out?,"   
  
"They just do kid!," exclaimed Vegeta. Rini quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What ever you say," said Rini, before she gave Bri back to Serena. She walked over to the stairs, then looked back at her parents, before she walked back up the stairs mumbling stuff under her breath. The two adults gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close," mumbled Serena.   
  
Vegeta nodded his head, "Yea, too close,"   
  
Serena suddenly looked over to him, "Babies come from the sky?,"  
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, " I had to think up something, plus you the one that said the stalk swoops down and catches them."  
  
"So, its better then saying babies being absorbed inside of the mother's stomach."  
  
"Well, I was thinking fast so…what ever woman," said Vegeta.  
  
Serena laughed, "Come on, lets just go to bed,"  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Yea lets go," while he grabbed both of his kids and brought them upstairs, with Serena trailing behind him.  
  
  
  
Author: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait, I had a little writer's block for this and I also wanted a break from writing as well. Sorry I didn't get to read over the story, dad's bugging me to get off the computer! 


	29. Chapter 28

Author: Wow I cant believe it! Over 400 reviews ^_^ I'm so happy! Thanks so much you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
The week had passed by quickly, everyone having a chance to use the time chambers. Gohan had turned Super Saiyan, surpassing his father's level of power. Rini as well as everyone else had grown much stronger within their training,  
  
Today was the day the androids where suppose to come, at least that's what future Trunks had said. Everyone was gathered at Capsule Corps, getting ready for the fight everyone had prepared for. Serena was holding onto her babies, hugging and kissing them where ever she could.  
  
"Oh, my babies. I'm going to miss you so much!," she exclaimed, hugging them tighter, planting more kisses. Bri and Trunks giggled, wiggling in their mother's arms.   
  
Rini stared at her mother with a look of disgust. "Mom, any tighter they'll suffocate!," Vegeta chuckled.  
  
Serena turned to her man and Rini with a glare. "Shut up. Who knows when the next time I'll get to see my babies!," exclaimed Serena, kissing her children again. Rini and Vegeta rolled their eyes and turned to each other, making looks of disgust, as Serena made more kissing noises.  
  
"Oh, I hope she didn't do this to me when I was that age," muttered Rini.  
  
"Believe me child, I did," retorted Serena. Rini quickly turned to her mother and then turned back to Vegeta who was laughing.  
  
ChiChi looked at her husband, eyes full of tears. She had her arms wrapped around him, giving him a long embrace. Goku rubbed ChiChi's back, unsure of what to do, yeah he would rather stay home with his wife, but without him fighting, it's would keep so many lives at stake.  
  
"Please stay Goku," whispered ChiChi, already knowing the answer.   
  
Goku sighed, "ChiChi you know I cant stay. I have to go," She buried her face into his chest, clenching his shirt into her fists, more tears coursing down her face.   
  
"Why do you always have to leave me. After every battle, you're either dead, or you're off training," whispered ChiChi, "I don't want to go through that again Goku, please don't make me go through this again. I'm tired of being alone.,"  
  
Goku sighed, kissing his wife on the forehead. "I'm so sorry ChiChi. I truly am, but I cant stay. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, but I truly cant stay. Earth and its people needs me right now ChiChi,"  
  
ChiChi turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest, head pointed downward. "So earth and it's people are more important then I am?,"  
  
Goku frowned, walking up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her, "That thought has never once crossed my mind. I love you and always have, don't you forget that?," ChiChi nodded leaning back against her husband.  
  
"You just come back to me ok, I have something to tell you," Goku smiled kissing his wife on the cheek. "I'll try, but no promises. But I promise to bring Gohan back with all my might,"  
  
ChiChi turned to her husband, anger etching across her face, "No Goku, you're not taking my son,"   
  
Goku groaned, "ChiChi you don't under stand,"  
  
"I don't understand?!, you're trying to take my boy away from me!," she exclaimed, tears building up in her eyes again.   
  
"No ChiChi. There is something about him, I can feel it. He has power far beyond our imagination," replied Goku.   
  
ChiChi turned to him and gave him a slight glare. "Goku, if you don't bring my boy back in one piece, I'll shove my foot so far up your behind, you wont be able to sit for a month! Do you understand me?,"  
  
Goku nodded his head quickly, putting his hands out before him, "Yes of course ChiChi!,"  
  
ChiChi smiled hugging him tightly, "I'm going to miss you!,"  
  
"I'm going to miss you too!," replied Goku, pecking his wife on the lips and then grinned, "So what was it that you want to tell me?,"  
  
ChiChi smiled, "I wont tell you until you come home,"  
  
Goku pouted, puckering out his bottom lip, " Please ChiChi, I want to know,"  
  
"Sorry Goku, you're going to have to wait, it's a big surprise,"  
  
Goku crossed his arms over his chest, "Well am I going to like this surprise?,"  
  
ChiChi nodded her head, then Goku said, "Well is it some kind of food?,"  
  
ChiChi laughed, " I don't think you would want to eat this surprise Goku,"  
  
Goku sighed, scratching his head, "This is hard, I guess I'll have to wait,"  
  
"Kakarott lets go!,," yelled Vegeta, walking out the door. He turned back to his wife and smiled, "I guess this is goodbye.,"  
  
ChiChi shook her head "No, this is a see you later," Goku smiled then turned walking out the door. ChiChi looked over to Serena, seeing that the woman was still hugging and kissing her children. She laughed, walking over to her.  
  
"Hey Serena, can I talk to you?," asked ChiChi. Serena stopped her kissing and turned to older woman and smiled.  
  
"Yea sure." she said, taking a seat on the couch, ChiChi following in her lead. The two women sat down and ChiChi turned to Serena.  
  
"What's up ChiChi?,"  
  
ChiChi looked down at the twins, "Well I'm pregnant,"  
  
"Oh wow, congratulations. I bet Goku's real happy!," exclaimed Serena.  
  
"He doesn't know," whispered ChiChi.  
  
"What? Why not?," asked Serena  
  
"It was going to be a surprise for when he comes back. But I got this feeling that he's not coming back," whispered ChiChi.  
  
"Oh I see," replied Serena. ChiChi nodded, keeping her eyes on the twins.  
  
"Hey, I'll tell Goku, when I think it's necessary," replied Serena.   
  
ChiChi looked up at the woman, softly smiling, "Yea that would be great. Thanks!,"  
  
Serena giggled, "No problem,"  
  
She looked at her two children and gave them a huge hug and a kiss, "WOMAN!!!! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE NOW!!!," shouted Vegeta.   
  
Serena growled and then handed ChiChi her children, "Now you two be good!, said Serena. She stood to her feet giving her thanks to ChiChi, then walking to the door, she opened it, stepping out a bit.  
  
"AND WHAT IF I DON'T COME OUT HERE!!!WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!," she shouted, before closing the door behind her. ChiChi laughed at the couple. She turned to the kids and smiled.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat and find Bulma!," said ChiChi.  
  
Author: Alright, that's all for now…Hoped ya like, please review! 


	30. Chapter 29

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story  
  
Everyone was heading towards Korin's place then off towards the town Future Trunks had told Goku where the androids were going to be. They sped off, as fast as possible, not wanting to waste anytime, especially if lives are at stake.  
  
Goku smiled, seeing Korin's place coming into view. Goku sped up even faster, until he was actually standing on the white tiled floor. He looked around, then spotted the white cat starring out into the sky, holding his staff in one paw.   
  
Goku heard the rest of the group land on as well and walked towards the short white cat. Korin turned around, looking up to see his long time friend Goku.  
  
"Hello Korin," said Goku.  
  
The cat smiled, in a cat like way, "Hello Goku, nice to see you again,"  
  
The cat turned away from him, walking over to a table. On the table was a little brown patch, filled with something. Korin picked up the small pouch and walked over to Goku, handing it over to the man.   
  
"I believe this is what you wanted," replied the cat.  
  
Goku nodded, "Yes, thank you,"  
  
The cat turned from him, looking up to the sky once again, "No problem,"  
  
Serena pushed her way to the front, wanting to see what was going, Her eyes landed on the cat standing on two legs holding a staff. Her eyes widened before she squealed.  
  
"Ohhhhh that kitty is soooooo cute!," exclaimed the woman, running over to the cat. She picked him up and pinched one of his cheeks.  
  
"Aww, you're so cute!," she shouted, giving the poor cat a bear hug. The cat's face started to turn red, then a bluish color. Goku quickly moved in, trying to pry Serena's hands from around the suffocating cat.  
  
"Serena, he cant breath!," said Goku.   
  
Serena loosened her grip, then placed the cat on the floor. "Opps, sorry kitty,"  
  
Korin blushed, taking in a few gulps of air, "Don't call me kitty, my name is Korin,"  
  
Serena grinned, "Yea ok," replied the woman, before she turned then walked back into a group, only to be thrown in to a head lock, being berated by the hot tempered miko, by the name of Rei. The sounds of Rei's yells and Serena's apologizes could be heard in the background.   
  
Goku laughed then turned back to the cat, "Well thanks for the senzu beans Korin. We really need to get going," replied Goku. The man turned around, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Hey Goku," said Korin. Goku turned, facing the towards the cat once again.  
  
"Yea?,"  
  
"You be careful ok?," said the cat with a hint of worry.  
  
"Yea of course I will," replied the man, with a large grin. He turned heading back to his group. He told them something, before they headed off into the sky, for their long awaited battle. Korin stared after them with a frown, then turned away from the window.  
  
Goku was going as fast as he could, now heading towards the town, the androids were suppose to arrive. They landed in the city in less than 10 min. Scanning the city with there eyes, noticing that everything seems to intact, and that the people weren't being terrorized.   
  
Goku turned to the group, "Looks like the androids haven't appeared yet. "  
  
A loud explosion erupted, causing the ground to treble momentarily. The people began to run and scream in panic, trying to find a safe place to hide.  
  
"Spoke to soon," mumbled Goku, almost being run down by some overly large lady with a child clutched in her arms.   
  
Goku looked at her momentarily, before he turned back to the group, " I guess lets go and see what's going on,"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads, levitating into the air. They shot off towards the explosion, seeing large flames erupting in the see from a tipped over gasoline truck. The group looked around, making sure that no civilians were hurt, then landed on the floor to look for the androids.  
  
Serena turned seeing a really fat man, with pale white skin. He has rosy cheeks and had a grin on his face. Serena looked at him, not liking the way he was smiling. She turned to her left and saw a old guy, wearing a similar outfit as the other man.  
  
Serena turned to Goku, tapping the man on the shoulder. The taller man turned to Serena with his usual grin.  
  
"What's up?,"  
  
"I think I've found the androids,"   
  
Goku lost his grin, becoming very serious, "Where?,"  
  
Serena turned pointing out the two creepy men, "Those two. There's something weird about them. Plus I can't feel their Ki's,"   
  
Goku turned to them, trying to find their Ki's for himself and indeed he could not sense them. He frowned staring at the two men, "You're right Serena, I believe that these are our guys,"  
  
Goku turned to everyone else, "Hey guys, we found the androids,"  
  
Everyone looked to Goku. "Where?," they all said in unison.  
  
Goku pointed them out, 'There,"  
  
They turned to the two men, looking them over with their eyes. Gohan looked at his father, "Dad, we need to lead them out of the city. We don't need anyone to get hurt,"  
  
Goku nodded his head, "You're right, I'll handle that. You guys get ready. I'm going to bring them to a far away island that no one is on," They all nodded, beginning to levitate. They watched as Goku walked over to the androids. He formed a Ki energy ball in his hand, bouncing it up and down like a ball. He smirked and tossed it at the fat android.   
  
The android immediately turned, sensing the oncoming attack and evaded the energy ball. He scanned the area with his eyes and then they landed on Goku, seeing that he was the only person who wasn't running around frantically.  
  
"Did you throw that at me?," asked the android in a child like voice. Goku cocked his head, giving the android a cocky smirk.  
  
"Yea, got a problem with it?," replied Goku.  
  
The android frowned, "Who are you?,"  
  
"None of your business. I see that you're looking for some entertainment, entertainment that I can give you. Why don't you and your partner come along with me to have some real fun. I'll give you a real fight,"  
  
The android quirked an eyebrow, then looked towards his partner who nodded his head. "Alright lets go,"  
  
Goku nodded, "Follow me," He levitated in the air, then sped off towards the deserted islands far from the city. The rest of the group followed in his lead, gaining their speed to catch up to him. The androids looked at each other before they too followed after the Saiyan and his comrades.   
  
Goku kept his fast pace, looking for a good place to fight. He slowed his pace, finding a good spot. He stopped completely, turning to the everyone. "We're going to fight here," He then levitated to the floor, followed by everyone else.  
  
Goku looked towards the androids, cracking his knuckles, "I'll fight you first," Then looks to Vegeta, "If that is alright with you?,"  
  
Vegeta mumbled, "I don't care,"  
  
Goku smiled, "Alright, lets get started, who's first?,"   
  
The older looking android stepped forward, "19 will," The fat android grinned stepping forward, crouching into a fighting stance.  
  
"Alright, lets get this started," with that, 19 and Goku shot forward, starting off their long awaited battle. Serena watched the battle, leaning against Vegeta, who in turn had an arm and his tail wrapped around her waist. Her mind began to wander off, into something she definitely wasn't expecting.  
  
*Serena's Daydream*  
  
Serena was on a deserted island like she was on right now. She had a boom box beside her and a mat on the floor. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a white tank top, black jogging pants and some sneakers. She hand on a huge medallion and a beanie cap.  
  
She was bobbin her head to the music, just jamming' . She turns her head, hearing something land behind her. Her eyes narrowing, seeing the two androids that Goku where battling right in front of her. They wore jump suites, 19 in black with a matching bandana and his partner in dark blue with a matching bandana, both having huge medallions. They had their own boom box and a mat.  
  
19 stepped forward, " I see that you got the break dancing gear, didn't think you would show,"  
  
Serena turned to her belongings then turned back to the two, "Yea I do go the stuff, what makes you think I wouldn't show, I wouldn't miss this for the world," The two discussing their issues as if they were in some sort of mafia.  
  
"Well, can you break dance, I've heard you're good?," said 20, looking over the girl.  
  
"You know it," replied Serena, shifting her weight on her other foot.   
  
19 looked at his partner and smirked, "I bet you cant dance better than 20 and I,"  
  
Serena snorted, in an un ladylike fashion, "Please, I'm the best of the best. No one is better than I."  
  
19 and 20 laughed, "Let's see then, show your stuff then," replied 20.  
  
"What ever," replied Serena, fixing out her mat, then going to her boom box, putting on Linkin Park's song, 'Cure for the itch' She walked around the mat for a few minutes, getting a feel of the music. She then dropped to the floor, starting to do the worm.  
  
Before you knew it, she was on one hand, spinning on it. Then was off doing back hand springs and a whole bunch of other things. The android stood in awe-struck, watching the girl do her movies. Then, out of no where, Rini and Vegeta appeared.  
  
They were both clad in cheerleader outfits, hair in pigtails, palm palms in each hand. They were routing on Serena, doing cartwheels and flips and making up cheers.  
  
"GO SERENA GO SERENA! ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY! WE GONNA PARTY LIKE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"  
  
*End of Daydream*  
  
Serena shook her head, eyes wide in disbelief. "What the hell was that," she whispered. Vegeta looked at Serena in confusion, hearing her whispering under her breath.   
  
"What's wrong woman?,"  
  
Serena turned to her man, images of him in a cheerleading outfit, with palm palms and pigtails came to mind. She choked on a giggle, facing turning bright red, trying to control herself. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, becoming really confused.  
  
"What woman?," asked Vegeta. Serena dropped to her knees, holding onto his pant leg, to keep balance, as she broke out into laughter. Vegeta looked around, trying o see if anyone else knew what was so funny, but saw that everyone else was intently watching the fight. He then looked back at his woman.  
  
"What's so funny?!," exclaimed Vegeta. The only reply he received was something about pig tails and palm palms. He really looked confused after that, then decided not to bother. His woman was too far off to gain any response from.  
  
He turned back to the battle, focusing on Goku, noticing that something different about him, he turned to Gohan and piccolo, seeing that those two have noticed it as well. Goku was getting tired, something that doesn't happed to Goku, well not this early in the fight.  
  
Seeing the beads of sweat on the man's forehead and his labored breathing, Vegeta brows furrowed, seeing that there was something definitely wrong with the Saiyan.   
  
Gohan turned to Piccolo, "Piccolo, there is something wrong with my dad," exclaimed the young Saiyan.  
  
"Yea, I've noticed," replied Piccolo, forming a frown upon his face. Goku suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan. He cupped his hands together, forming his infamous attack.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-YAA!!!!!," a large blue ball of energy formed in Goku's cupped hands. He thrusts his hands forward, unleashing the powerful attack. 19 stood where he was, looking at the attack as if it was nothing, he suddenly raised a hand, pointing it in front of the Ki blast. The blast touched his hand, then began to be absorbed into it, causing everyone to stare at him in shock.  
  
Goku dropped his hands to his side, breathing more heavily, hand placed on his chest, face contorted in pain. The android looked at him with a grin, he put his hand down, then looked at it. He smiled, liking the new power he just gained.  
  
Suddenly 19 shot forward and before Goku could react, took his leg and kicked Goku on the back of his head. He was knocked forward, heading straight for the hard ground, but was stopped by a knee in the stomach by 19.  
  
He let out a choked gasp, the wind being knocked right out of him. He was then grabbed by his collar and was thrown high into the air. 19 raised a hand, then unleashed about 20 energy balls, each hitting its target, Goku. Goku shouted in pain, being stricken mercilessly.   
  
Vegeta growled, becoming tired of this. The only one he wanted to beat the crap out of Goku was himself, so he took a step forward, first prying his woman off of him, who was still laughing her lungs out. He formed a giant Ki blasts, aiming it towards the distracted android who was having a hell of a time using Goku as a punching bag.  
  
He threw the ball, hitting the android on the back. The android was thrown off of Goku and landed into a large pile of rocks. Vegeta walked over to Goku, and kicked him towards the group, in which piccolo had caught him. The Saiyan returning back from his Super Saiyan self, to that of his original self.  
  
Serena, who had finally gained control of herself, saw what Vegeta had done, frowned, "VEGETA!!!!! What is wrong with you?? Do you want me to go over to you and kick you like that? I don think soo!,"  
  
Vegeta winced, cringing at his woman's loud voice, "My bad….I couldn't control myself," then mumbled, "Plus I've always wanted to do that,"  
  
Rini giggled, "Ha! Dad said my bad…so cool!,"   
  
Serena looked at her daughter oddly, before turning back to Vegeta. She sighed, putting her head in the palms of her hands. "Vegeta will never change and Rini is starting to act like him…oh boy," she mumbled. She then looked back up and saw that Vegeta and 19 were in hand to hand combat.  
  
Piccolo looked towards the group, "Can someone take Goku back to Capsule Corpse, he needs his medicine for this heart virus he has,"  
  
"Heart virus?," asked Krillen.  
  
Piccolo sighed, "I don't have time to explain, all I'm saying is that Goku will die if he doesn't get his medicine in time,"  
  
Several gasps could be heard around, " I'll take him," volunteered Yamcha, stepping forward.   
  
Piccolo sighed with gratitude, "Thank you, take him to ChiChi, she will know what to do, and you should take some of the medicine as well, this may be contagious,"   
  
Yamcha nodded, taking a hold of Goku, levitating in the air, " I'll be sure to do that," With that, he sped off as fast as he could to get Goku some help. Everyone watched as he sped off, then turned back to the fight with Vegeta and 19, Vegeta winning.  
  
19 becoming desperate shot his hand forward, trying to gain contact with the Saiyan prince and to suck out his life energy. Vegeta grabbed the hand, crushing it with his death grip. He saw the hole in the hand, the device that sucked in your energy. He then ripped off the hand, throwing it to the floor. Then, taking his fist, punching the android in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards.  
  
19 got to his feet, a fearful look on his face, knowing that there was no way he could win without sucking in some more energy. So, he turned, taking off trying to out run his death. Vegeta smirked, watching the heavy set android trying to run.  
  
Vegeta created a gigantic energy ball, then launched it, 19 seeing the energy ball, tried to run faster, but the ball was coming onto him in a faster pace. Soon the android was consumed by the ball. The ball sinking into the ground, then a loud explosion erupted.  
  
Vegeta smiled, then saw 19's head drop in front of him, in front of a large crater the energy blast left behind. Vegeta looked at the head and smirked, before he walked by it, turning his attention to android 20. The man looked at the remains of the android and then turned to Vegeta, who was smirking at him, the man ready for more.  
  
He took a step back, turning towards the other group of people that were staring at him, ready to attack if need be. He looked between them and Vegeta, then took off before anyone could do anything. Running into the mountains, making it harder for them to find him, especially since they couldn't sense him.  
  
********  
  
Something could be seen coming from the sky, which hit the earth rather hard, leaving a large crater behind. It was some sort of weird looking vehicle. The glass top opened up, a female and a male climbing out.  
  
A boy with purple hair in a mushroom cut and a female with long black hair scanned around the area with their eyes. The black haired female punched the boy in the arm rather hard.  
  
"Damn it Trunks! Could you land any harder?," shouted the girl with a frown on her face. Trunks grabbed his shoulder, looking at the girl in surprise.  
  
"OW, What the hell woman? Don't be hitting me. So the coordinates were a little off," replied Trunks glaring at the girl.  
  
The girl glared at him, "You mean way off!,"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Shut up Bri, next time you set the coordinates and then lets see who does a better job," exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"Fine then," replied Bri, then running her fingers through her hair. "So where is everyone?,"  
  
"I don't know, we did land in the right spot.,"  
  
"Yea, I can tell, things are destroyed here,"  
  
"Why don't you try and search for mom's Ki Trunks,"  
  
Trunks nodded his head, closing his eyes momentarily. He searched for the Ki then opened his eyes with a smile. "I found it, this way,"  
  
He levitated into the air, heading towards the direction where Serena was, "Come on Bri, let's go,"   
  
Bri nodded, following after her brother, "Yea yea, I'm coming,"  
  
They both took off towards the direction they felt their mother, but stopped, seeing a large crater, "Look down there," replied Bri, lowering herself to the ground. Trunks followed behind her and the landed by the crater, examining it.  
  
"Looks like a battle occurred here," replied Trunks, scanning the area. His eyes spotted something a little ways from him and he began to walk towards it. Bri looked over to him, wandering where he was going.  
  
"Where are you going?,"   
  
"I see something," Trunks sped up, and gasped when he saw what it actually was. Bri ran up beside him and her eyes widened in shock.   
  
"Is that a android?," asked Bri, becoming very confused.  
  
Trunks picked up the head of 19, looking it over, "Yes it is,"  
  
"What does this mean?,"   
  
Trunks looked towards his sister, then looking back towards the android, " I've alternated the time line by coming here last time, this is a problem,"  
  
Author: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed and please review ^^ 


	31. Chapter 30

Author: Hiya! About time that I've updated…I got grounded…again Stupid Spanish class….Oh well. Just to say, that last chapter with that break dancing scene… I don't have a clue where I got that from. It just popped into my head and I just had to write it ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
Trunks looked towards his sister, then looking back towards the android, " I've alternated the time line by coming here last time, this is a problem,"  
  
Bri looked at her brother in confusion, "What do you mean you've alternated the time line and what kind of problems are you talking about?,"  
  
Trunks sighed, tossing the android's head to the floor. "Since I came here, I changed this time line. I've screwed things up here by coming to speak to Goku of what was to come and to give him the antidote for his virus."  
  
Trunks ran his fingers through his violet locks, starting to pace. "Since I came here, there was a different android that we've never seen before. That means if the androids from our time line are activate….they're probably going to be way stronger then we can ever imagine."  
  
"So what are we going to do now Trunks?," asked Bri.  
  
"We're going to do what we've came here for, and that is to make sure that dad lives and help destroy these androids," replied Trunks.  
  
Bri smirked, a Vegeta smirk, cracking her knuckles, "Let's get this party started then,"  
  
Trunks grinned, "Come on, mom is moving fast, so lets get rolling,"  
  
The both levitated in the air, then shot off towards the Z-gang, who were trying to find a hiding android.  
  
*******  
  
Yamcha was going as fast as he could, not liking the way Goku was breathing, the man being unconscious. He looked down at his long time friend, never seeing the man look so weak and helpless since he known him.  
  
He turned back towards the direction he was heading, smiling when he saw Capsule Corps in the distance. He looked back down at Goku, "Hold on buddy, help is on the way,"  
  
*******  
  
The Z-gang and the Sailor Senshi were all spread out, looking for android 20 who has disappeared in to the mountains, giving the group a very hard time to find him. Vegeta growled in frustration, "Damn it! Where the hell is he?,"  
  
Serena turned to him, the look of frustration on her face as well, "I don't know, but we cant let him get away,"  
  
Suddenly a loud piercing scream rang through out the perimeter. "Krillen!," shouted Serena, heading towards the direction of the scream, Vegeta following closely behind. Upon approaching the scene, with the rest of the gang, they all saw Android 20 with one arm snaked around Krillen's waist and the other over the man's mouth.  
  
Krillen lay limply, eyes wide… looking as if he were dead. The android was grinning, gaining more energy. Piccolo growled, making a large KI blast, shooting it towards the android with anger. The android dropped Krillen, who seemed to be plummeting towards the ground below him in slow motion.  
  
Tien rushed forward, grabbing onto his friend, holding him tightly in his arms. Whisking him away to the rest of the group. Android 20 turned towards the energy ball, sticking out his hand, ready to absorb the powerful ball.  
  
Vegeta frowned, knowing what was going to happen, "Stupid Namek!," shouted the Saiyan, before he shoot forward, faster then an blink of an eye. Before the android could turn his head, Vegeta was right behind him, grabbing the droid's arm and crushing it.  
  
The android cried out in surprise, then Vegeta pushed the android into the blast. He yelled, then plummeted to the ground, smoke rising from his clothing. He hit the ground rather hard, creating a small crater around him.  
  
The group looked at each other with wide eyes, similar thoughts running through there minds, 'Is he dead?,'   
  
They slowly levitated to the ground. When touching the ground beneath them, they leaned forward, looking inside the crater.  
  
The android's body laid there, body still smoking, an arm crumpled, and scratched up. "He's not moving," said Rini, looking over to her mother. Serena nodded her head in agreement, "No he's not,"  
  
"But it doesn't mean he isn't dead," replied Piccolo. Suddenly, the android's eyes popped open, sitting up quickly. He jumped up in the air, taking off as fast as he could towards the mountains once again. "Holy crap! That was pretty damn fast," murmured Serena.  
  
***********  
  
Trunks and Bri came up to where everyone was, staying high in the sky, seeing the android jump up and start running. "Trunks! I think that's an droid! It's getting away!," exclaimed Bri, watching the battered android take off as if he was being chased by some fat woman in a bathrobe, with too much make up on and some facial hair, trying to cuss him out for not paying his rent.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes, "Another different android…damn…have I really messed things up so badly?," whispered Trunks.   
  
Bri turned to her brother, "Trunks, it's not your fault…you couldn't have known this would have happened."  
  
Trunks sighed, nodding his head, but the guilty feeling not wash away. Bri sensed that it hadn't gone away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "We'll save them…we wont let what happened to us happen to them. I can promise you, none of this is your fault," She then grinned, "Now get your head out of your ass and lets get rollin',"   
  
Trunks laughed, most of the guilt lifting off his shoulders, "Yea, lets kick some android ass,"  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta, with his ultra hearing, could hear talking outside of his group. He looked around, then looked up, spotting two figures in the air. He narrowed his eyes, cocking his head towards them.  
  
***********  
  
Bri looked away from her brother and down towards the Z-gang. She noticed that one of the men were looking at them, one that looked a lot like Trunks. She turned to her brother, "Bro, we've been spotted,"  
  
Trunks looked towards the group and saw that man that was his father staring at his sister and himself. "It's dad," he replied.  
  
Bri looked towards Trunks with wide eyes, "That's him?,"  
  
"Yes it,"  
  
"How do you know?,"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, she always had to question him, "Because, Goku pointed him out when I came last came,"   
  
Bri eyed him, then turned towards the younger version of her father, "So that's him eh? You look like him,"  
  
Trunks grinned then turned towards Serena, "Hey look, mom is right there,"   
  
Bri turned to the younger version of her mother…she smiled softly, then turned to the young girl with pink hair and boy with blonde hair, Gohan in Super Saiyan form and Rini. Tears welled up in her eyes, "It's Rini and Gohan,"  
  
Trunks looked in the direction, a small smile forming over his lips, "Yea its Gohan and Rini," He looks towards his sister who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Another reason why we have to save this time line… for them," Bri nodded, roughly wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
**********  
  
Vegeta stared upon the two people, recognizing one of them, the boy. He noticed that he never found out what his name was, and didn't really care. He looked towards the girl….staring at her momentarily, 'She looks like my woman,' he thought.  
  
He looked towards the group and noticed that they haven't acknowledged the duo high in the sky. He turned back to the twins, then without warning, shot up into the sky towards them. Bri and Trunks looked at him in surprise as well as the other gang.   
  
"Vegeta where are you going?," questioned Serena, but was ignored.  
  
Vegeta stopped when he was right in from of them, staring at them, looking them over with his cold hard eyes. "Who are you?," he growled.  
  
Bri and Trunks looked at each other with wide eyes. "WELL!!!," shouted Vegeta, causing to the twins to wince.  
  
"I'm Trunks and this is my sister Bri, my twin to be exact," yelped out Trunks.  
  
Vegeta cocked his head at them in surprise, "Bri and Trunks? What the Hell?," he murmured. He stared at them in the eyes, "Those are my brats names,"  
  
Trunks and Bri looked at each other and then turned back to Vegeta with a large grin, "Hi dad," they both said in unison. Vegeta's eyes bugged out, staring at the twins with disbelief. Serena, shot up in the air, along with the rest of the gang.  
  
Serena came up beside Vegeta and noticed his expression, then turned towards the twins, "What did you do to him?," asked Serena, amusement held in her voice.   
  
"We just told called him dad," said Bri, with an large grin.  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "DAD?!?!?!…What the Hell?," Serena turned to her man, "VEGETA!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?! YOU HAVE KIDS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME…GRRR!!!!,"   
  
Vegeta snapped out of his shocked disbelief state like a whiplash, "Shut up woman! They're both are our brats,"  
  
Serena ignored the shut up part and looked at him in confusion, "Our brats? What are you talking about?,"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "They're the twins… from the future,"  
  
Serena's eyes went as wide as saucers, "Oh my dang…those are my babies?!?!,"   
  
She turned towards Trunks and Bri who were looking sheepishly at her, "Oh my…," said Serena.  
  
**************  
  
Android 20 was running as fast as he could, 'I have to get to my hide out and activate my androids and quickly," he thought, before he sped up the little he could.  
  
Author: Well I'm going to leave it right there ^^ I hoped you enjoy and please review! 


	32. Chapter 31

Author: Well, I'm actually not grounded at the moment ^_^…I've decided to make this story my main priority, so all my other stories are on hold, I want to finish this story before I work on anything else! I've been kind of distracted with my other fics while writing this lately….So, I'm clearing my mind and am only working on this story. Well enough of my small talk and lets get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
Yamcha landed on the grounds of Capsule Corpse, holding his long time Saiyan friend tightly. He shuffled Goku in his arms, to open the door to the building. He rushed inside, frowning when he didn't see anyone in the den. He turned to the direction of the kitchen when her heard voice emitting from it. He walked quickly towards the kitchen and saw Chi Chi and Bulma chatting and feeding the twins.   
  
ChiChi turned towards the doorway, hearing the footsteps. Her eyes widened, seeing her husband in Yamcha's arms, barely conscious.  
  
"Goku!," exclaimed the woman, immediately standing up from her chair, rushing beside her husband. "What happened?,"  
  
Yamcha turned, walking towards the den to lye Goku down on a couch, "Something about a virus. He's suppose to have some medicine for it,"  
  
ChiChi frowned not understanding. "A virus? What are you talking about… and what medicine?,"   
  
Yamcha turned to the woman in confusion, "You mean he didn't tell you?,"  
  
ChiChi shook her head, "No--didn't tell me what?,"  
  
Bulma walked into the room, "I'll explain it to you later ChiChi, but we have to get that medicine to Goku before its too late,"  
  
Tears began to build up in ChiChi's eyes, "Too late? You're saying this will kill him?," She took in a shaky breath, all of this overwhelming her, "I don't have the medicine,"  
  
"Everything will be ok ChiChi, and I know you don't have the medicine. I have it. Goku gave it to me to hold for him," replied Bulma, instructing Yamcha to carry Goku down to her lab. Chi Chi was ready to follow behind Yamcha to be with her husband when Bulma placed a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder.  
  
"Chi Chi, stay here. Some one has to watch the twins. I'll be right up when I'm finished ok?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded, her eyes downcast to the floor. She headed towards the kitchen to tend to the twins, as Bulma watched her go off, sadness evident in her eyes. She quickly went off and headed after Yamcha.  
  
Chi Chi sat in the kitchen, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Her other hand resting on her stomach, where a new life was growing at the moment. 'Goku you cant leave me now,' she thought.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something hit her face. She looked onto the table, looking at three small peas. A smirk slowly formed on her face as she looked up towards the twins, both of them with grins on their faces, spoons held high.  
  
She giggled, seeing Serena in their smile. She picked up the 3 peas, and chucked it at them, causing them to squeal and giggle. She shook her head, "Boy, Serena and Vegeta are going to have some time raising you two!,"  
  
*************  
  
Android 20 took off, leaving everyone else behind. He would give all his might to activate the other androids, even if he died trying. All he had to do was make it passed these three mountains, then the world would be in utter chaos when he's creations were released.  
  
He grinned at the thought. His plan will be accomplished, no matter what.  
  
*************  
  
Serena turned towards Trunks and Bri who were looking sheepishly at her, "Oh my…," said Serena.  
  
She stared at them, not believing that she was seeing her babies all….all grownup! A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at the twins, then turned to Vegeta, "My babies are going to be soooo ADORABLE!!!," tears of joy formed in her eyes, "Now I know my children wont grow up to be ugly!!,"  
  
Everyone coughed, shaking their heads, mumbling under there breaths. "Sigh… that's my woman," muttered Vegeta, before he received a piercing glare from his woman. Vegeta "hmpfed" and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Serena turned back to the now badly blushing twins with a smile. "So…what are you doing in the past?,"  
  
Trunks and Bri's turned back to their respective colors, becoming serious. "We've come back to help fight the androids," said Bri.  
  
Trunks then looked at Serena, "But from what we saw, those weren't the androids that destroyed…are destroying our home,"  
  
Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?,"  
  
"What he's talking about, is that the android you destroyed, and the one that got away aren't the ones that is destroying our home. We've never seen those two androids before.," replied Bri.  
  
"So what are you saying? That there are more?," asked Vegeta, a scowl forming on his face.  
  
"We don't know, that's what we are guessing. I think I alternated the time line by coming here to give Goku that virus antidote," Trunks looked around the group, eyes narrowing a bit, "And where is Goku?,"  
  
"Goku just got the virus, he's being taken cared of," replied Piccolo. "And what do you mean that you've alternated the time line?,"  
  
Trunks sighed, "In our time, Goku died from a heart virus, that the doctors of your time didn't have an antidote for. In our time, we made an antidote and we brought it here so Goku can live and help fight the androids. Being that I came, and alternating what was to be, time changed…so what ever happens now is totally new to use. We cant tell you what is going to happen now because things have changed so much and may continue to change,"  
  
"So, we need to go and find that android. For all we know, he could be running off to activate more androids," said Bri.   
  
They all nodded, turning towards the direction the androids had headed off too, and sped off as fast as they could.   
  
*************  
  
Bulma exited her lab, running her fingers through her hair. She heard ChiChi and the twins laughing, and headed towards the den with curiosity. She smiled, seeing ChiChi with the twins, tickling them on the soft carpeted floor.  
  
She cleared her throat to gain Chi Chi's attention. She raised her head and saw Bulma standing in the doorway. She stood up quickly, walking over to the woman. "Can I go see him now?,"  
  
Bulma nodded, walking past the woman and headed towards the twins who were rolling around on the floor. ChiChi headed towards the lab, walking down the steps slowly. She came up to another door, reaching the doorknob with trembling hands. With emotions over whelming her, she waited a moment to re-collect herself.  
  
She stepped inside and saw Yamcha sitting in a chair beside Goku. He took a hold of a medicine bottle, opened it, and shook out a pill. He put it in his mouth, took a cup of water and washed the pill down. He stood up suddenly, moving closer to Goku and whispered something in his ear. He straightened up and turned. He looked startled, unnoticed that someone was in the room with him. He smiled at her and walked out, but stopped beside ChiChi first, "He's going to be ok, he's a fighter,"  
  
She smiled and took several strides over to her husband, taking the seat Yamcha had vacated. Once seated, she took a hold of Goku's large and powerful hand. Tears sprung to her eyes, "My God, he's suffering," she whispered , watching as he kept a hand onto his chest, as he rolled from side to side, panting and moaning in pain.  
  
She scooted her chair closer to him, gripping his hand tighter, "Goku…," she paused, collecting her thoughts, "Goku, you have to fight this. Your friends need you, this planet and its people need you and…me, I need you too Goku. But, someone else needs you more, our baby Goku. Our child needs a father Goku," tears coursed down her face, breaking out into sobs.  
  
She suddenly began to stare down at Goku's hand , which was clenching hers gently. Her sobs stopped and her eyes cast its way up to see Goku's half-lidded eyes looking at her. He mustered up a smile, which quickly faded when another surge of pain ran through him. He struggled to take his hand out of his wife's, raising it up towards her face, wiping her tears away and cupped her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry," he paused, gripping a hand on his chest, taking in a shaky breath, "You know I hate it when you cry,"  
  
ChiChi smiled, holding his hand to her cheek, "Did you hear all that?,"  
  
Goku nodded, "So, you're pregnant?" she nodded, looking down at the bed sheets that cover her husband.  
  
Goku gave somewhat of a chuckle, causing ChiChi to look at him and quirk and eyebrow. The look made Goku laugh a bit harder, then gave her his famous Goku grin, "That's great! I wanted another kid,"  
  
ChiChi looked behind her and saw Yamcha, Bulma; holding the twins, coming down the stairs, "Hey Goku, glad to see you're awake," said Yamcha. He looked around the room, then turned back to Goku, "I'm going back to the battle. I'll catch you guys later,"  
  
He then quickly turned and walked out of the room. Bulma watched him go and then turned to ChiChi, "Hey I'm taking the kids to the park, so I'll see you guys later too," she turned, walking out of the room, the twins waving their little hands at ChiChi and Goku. ChiChi giggled, adoring their cuteness. She turned back to her husband, "You need rest. You have a battle to fight,"  
  
Goku smiled, "I have several battles to fight," ChiChi nodded with a smile, understanding what he meant. She watched as he drifted off into sleep, staying in the room to be beside him.  
  
'Get well Goku. For the sake of the world and mankind, get well," those were her last thoughts before she too drifted off into the land off sleep, clutching Goku's hand to her cheek.  
  
***********  
  
Piccolo was in the lead of the group, he spotted Android 20 in front of a large metal door, "Guys! I've spotted him!"  
  
The others saw the android opening the metal door and entering it, "Hurry you guys, its closing!," They sped their pace, but by the time they got to it, it was too late, it closed.  
  
"Crap, it closed on us," muttered Trunks, a scowl on his face.  
  
"I don't see a problem, I'll blast it open," Vegeta started to form a Ki energy ball. Bri turned towards the sky and saw something--someone, heading towards them.  
  
"Hey guys, who is that?," The others looked towards the sky, except for Vegeta, who's attention was on his Ki ball, watching it as it grew larger and larger.  
  
"It's Yamcha!," exclaimed Tien. Within a few seconds, Yamcha was standing before them. He looked at Krillen, who was still lying unconscious, eyes wide open in Tien's arms. "What happened to him?,"  
  
"The androids got to him and we don't have the senzu beans, Goku has them,"  
  
Yamcha reached into his pocket, pulling out a small sack of senzu beans. "I took them from Goku when I brought him to Capsule Corps," He took out a bean and handed it to Tien. Tien put the bean inside Krillen's mouth, helping the man swallow it down. A few minutes went by and Krillen awakened, completely revitalized.  
  
Tien set Krillen down and he looked around in confusion, "What happened…and where am I, and who are they?," he said, pointing at the older version of the twins.  
  
"The androids had gotten to you and sucked out your energy. We are now standing in front of the androids hideout, and those two are Brianna and Trunks from the future" Krillen nodded his head, taking all this in slowly.  
  
A loud explosion went off and everyone turned towards the door. Vegeta had his trademark smirk up, "Open Sesame!,"  
  
Serena came up behind him with a smile, "Open sesame?,"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, then shrugged his shoulders, "I was it on Aladdin,"  
  
Serena giggled and waited for the smoke to clear. Once it had cleared, the door was completely gone, more like disintegrated. Vegeta smirked, liking his work, then turned to the others, Come on now, I got things to do!,"  
  
Everyone walked inside cautiously, guards up high. There were tons of machines and many other gadgets that would have made Bulma feel like she was in paradise. They saw a shadow fade behind a corner and they began to follow it. They finally were lead to a room where there were three large metal casket looking things. There was a round window at the top of each, showing three faces.  
  
"Bri, there's two of the androids that damaged our home!," exclaimed Trunks, "17 and 18!,"  
  
"Yea, but who is that other one?," Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have a clue."  
  
Android 20 jumped out from nowhere, heading towards the three metal looking caskets. He pushed in some button, and before the group could do anything, the two caskets that held 17 and 18 began to open.  
  
Author: Well I'm going to leave it there *grins* Who knows when I'll be able to update again I have a feeling I'll be getting grounded again *stupid American lit. and Spanish* But I'll be writing in ma notebook, possibly, on the next chapt. ^_^ please review!!! 


	33. Chapter 32

Author: Finally updated! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters in this fic….well except for the ones I created ^_^  
  
Android 20 jumped out from nowhere, heading towards the three metal looking caskets. He pushed in some button, and before the group could do anything, the two caskets that held 17 and 18 began to open. Every one watched in horror and anticipation as the caskets slowly began to open.  
  
The caskets opened, smoke emitting from them. The Androids eyes crept open, at first pure white, then into colored pupils. They both stepped out of their metal caskets taking in their surroundings. Android 20 gave off an evil cackle, jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"My creations are going to destroy you all!," he shouted, pointing to the group who stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He picked up an controller that was on a small table behind him, pushing a button causing Android 17 and 18 to turn to him. Android 20 grinned, excitement flowing threw him like an adrenaline rush.  
  
"I am your master. You will do as I say and I want you to destroy the world and everything on it…starting with those people," he exclaimed, pointing to the people behind the androids.   
  
The Androids looked to the people he was talking about then turned back to him. Android 18, who was female with short blonde hair and emotionless blue eyes, turned to Android 17. 17 was male with black long hair and the same emotionless blue eyes as 18.  
  
"Can you believe that this old geezer is telling us what to do?!," asked 18.  
  
17 nodded his head, frowning at 20, "We don't take orders from no one."  
  
20's eyes grew wide with shock, then narrowed in anger, "What did you say to me? I am your creator and you will do as I say!," he exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up old man," said 18, annoyance apparent on her face.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way. I'm going to shut you off! No one will disrespect me!," 20 was about to push the button on his controller when 17 suddenly shot forward, standing right in front of 20, barely an inch from his face. He took the controller from 20 and crushed it in his hand.  
  
"I don't think so old man," 20 looked at him with an horrified expression as 17 leaned back, bring his fist back, ramming it into his face. 20 flew back, crashing into a table, then went flying into a wall. 17 ran over to him, pulled the 20 to his feet, pushing him over towards 18.  
  
18 raised a leg, raising it up high. She then swung it hard, hitting 20 on the back of the head, causing him to fly into the metal caskets. The caskets that held the unknown android dropped to the floor, making a loud "boom" on contact.  
  
17 and 18 looked towards the casket, walking over towards it. "Well well well, what do we have here?," said 17, eyeing the face that was inside it.  
  
"Looks like we got another android here 17," replied 18.  
  
17 smiled, "Lets open it,"  
  
Android 20 slowly stood to his feet, eyes wide. "No, you cant open that. He isn't right!"  
  
18 lifted a hand, shooting a blast at 20. The Android hollered, body disintegrating. A clanking sound was heard when 20's head dropped to the floor.  
  
"You don't know what your doing. Stop at once!," exclaimed 20, still shouting his warnings.  
  
17 growled under his breath. He walked over to the head that continued to rant. "Blah blah blah. Shut up old man. Has your brain not register the fact that we're not listening ?,"  
  
20 stopped talking when he saw 17 draw his foot up, then brought it down, crushing his head to smithereens. Tons of little bolts and metal parts flew across the room. 18 smirked, "About time you shut him up,"  
  
17 grinned, "I should have done that earlier. He was annoying,"  
  
"Very," murmured 18. She looked back down at the metal like casket. "I wonder who this is,"  
  
"Well we wont find out by just looking at him,"  
  
18 glared at him, then rolled her eyes mumbling "smart-ass," under her breath. She was ready to push the button when she was thrown across the room by a powerful energy blast. She had let out a startled scream when thrown into the wall. Shelves and the materials it held dropped on top of her, burying her.  
  
17 turned to where the direction of the blast had originated from. He saw Trunks with a hand raised, a stern look on his face.  
  
"What's your problem boy?!" growled 17.  
  
"I'm not going to have you and your pal over there cause any damage to this planet," then under his breath, "Like what you two done to our home I wished that could have been prevented,"  
  
17 eyed the boy with a frown, hearing his last statement. His attention turned to 18 who shot of from under all the garbage she was under, a very pissed expression on her face. Her eyes bared down on Trunks, hands clenched into fists, nails digging into the palms of her hands.  
  
"You will regret what you've done boy!," growled 18, before she lunged forward, hand drawn back for a punch. Trunks got into a ready stance, preparing for the attack, when his sister lunged forward, punching 18 in the face.  
  
18 was thrown off her directing and crashed to the ground. 17 growled and attacked both Trunks and Bri. Serena looked at the metal casket with the android in it. "Vegeta, we have to destroy that thing before it is released out into the world."  
  
Vegeta nodded and followed his woman when she ran towards the casket, a Ki ball forming in her hand. They both began unleashing their attacks on the metal casket, but no harm was done. Vegeta looked at Serena, "It wont go threw,"  
  
"But we have to keep trying! The fate of the world depends on it," So they continued to try.  
  
18 slowly got to her feet, rubbing her now bruised cheek. "That actually hurt,"  
  
She glared at the Bri, the one who had hit her, "I pay you and that boy back,"   
  
She then formed a gigantic Ki ball and shot it onto the roof of the hide out, making a large hole to the outside world. She then blasted a Ki blast and Vegeta and Serena causing to be thrown away from the casket. 18 flew towards the casket, picked it up and flew towards the opening she had made.  
  
"17! Lets go now!," Then flew out.  
  
17 gave off his few last swings before he too followed out and left the hideout. Trunks pounded his fist down into the ground, growling in frustration. "Damn it! They got away,"  
  
Bri put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get them next time bro,"  
  
Trunks sighed deeply, "And what if there isn't a next time, what then?,"  
  
Bri sighed herself, she couldn't answer that question.  
  
"Look you guys. We mine as well return back to Capsule Corps for now," said Serena.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta both snapped there heads towards her and exclaimed at the same time, "What! We cant do that!," then they both looked at each other and then turned away, arms crossed over their chest and a frown forming on their face.  
  
Serena smiled slightly, before she lost that smile with a serious look. Look, those two…three are bound to show up again. We need to rest up and form a plan instead of running blindly into a battle against something we've never fought against before,"  
  
"But I have fought them before. They're ruthless and will kill anything they can get their robotic grimy hands on," exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"I know that you have Trunks, but like you said, this timeline is different. Things maybe different. Have some faith alright? Look when we hear a disturbance out in the cities, we'll be ready," Trunks looked at the younger version of his mother and slowly nodded.  
  
"Good," She then looked around at everyone else. "Come on, lets go back to Capsule Corps. I want to see how Goku is doing and see my children,"  
  
She then rose to her feet and flew out the hole the androids have moments ago vacated from. The others looked at one another before they too followed after the woman.  
  
*********  
  
18 and 17 flew out into the wilderness, surrounded by the trees and animals. They set the metal casket on the grassy lands. 18 pushed the button and watched as the door slowly opened. Both 17 and 18 watched quietly, wanting to meet this android.  
  
Once the door was opened , the android's eyes slowly crept opened. Adjusting to the invading sunlight, the android sat up and looked around. It was a male with a red Mohawk hair style. He climbed out of the casket. He was rather large, standing approximately at 6'3. 17 and 18 stood from their seat from the ground, looking up at the giant.   
  
"What is your name?" asked 17, eyeing the giant cautiously.   
  
He turned his slowly towards them, then blinked once, then twice. "My name?"  
  
"Yes your name!," replied 18, frowning. She turned to 17, "What is up with this guy?," 17 shrugged and turned back to the android.  
  
The giant turned from them, and looked around his surroundings again. "My name…my name is …16,"   
  
"16?, well nice to meet you 16. I'm 18 and that is 17,"   
  
16 looked at them and nodded, "Nice to meet you too," He then walked away from them.  
  
"Hey! Where are going?," shouted 17, but didn't receive a reply. 17 and 18 looked at each other and then watched as 16 sat down on a log. They saw a small bird fly down, landing down on 16's outstretched finger.  
  
17 cocked an eyebrow, "He's a weird one,"   
  
18 nodded, "Well 20 said there was something not right about him,"  
  
They both turned back to him, and stared at him oddly, "Something is really wrong with him. He's playing with a stupid bird" murmured 17.  
  
Author: Well that's all for now. As you can see, I changed my penname on ff.net. Got tired of Saiygurl87 any-who. I hoped you like the chapter and please review! 


	34. Chapter 33

Author: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story, except the ones I made up ^_^  
  
Serena landed in front of Capsule Corps. She smiled, turning the door knob and walked inside. She frowned when she didn't see anyone in sight. The others followed in as well, settling down on the couches and such. Vegeta walked up behind his woman and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"What's wrong?,"  
  
"I cant find the kids and I don't know where Bulma and ChiChi are,"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well woman, did you consider that Kakorott's woman is in the lab with him, and that other woman took our brats out, to the park for instance?,"  
  
Serena sighed, thinking that over, "Yea, that could be a possibility,"  
  
Just then, Bulma walking in through the door with Little Trunks and Brianna (That's what I'm going to call the younger versions now) in her arms. Serena grinned, practically throwing Vegeta across the room as she pushed past him to get to her children. Vegeta looked at her in surprise, then shook his head, arms crossing over his chest. Serena took her children from Bulma, thanking her as she did so.   
  
"Where did you guys go?," asked Serena, as she walked over to an empty seat and settled down with Vegeta following after her. She handed Vegeta little Trunks, who laid on his father's chest, placing his thumb into his mouth. Little Bri, who was lying sleepily in her mother's arms, took a hold of Serena's finger and popped it into her own mouth, then drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I took them out to the park, then went and got some ice cream afterwards," replied Bulma. She then turned to the older Trunks and Bri who were looking at their younger selves. Bulma raised an eyebrow, eyeing the teens, "Now who do we have here?,"  
  
Serena grinned, shifting little Bri in her arms, "That's Trunks and Brianna…from the future,"  
  
Bulma nodded slowly, shock on her face while eyeing the older twins. She then turned to Serena, "so, did the battle go well? The androids are destroyed?,"  
  
"Actually…no. Two of the androids are destroyed and now there are 3 left,"  
  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "I thought there was only suppose to be 2 androids, how are there 5 now?,"  
  
"Well there were 2 androids, and later found out that they were the wrong ones, and which lead us to find 3 more androids, for our timeline has changed drastically," said Serena  
  
"So our timeline is altered…how? I don't understand," said Bulma.  
  
"Well, when Trunks from the future came to tell you guys of what was to come and give Goku the antidote, the timeline was changed because our timeline was tampered with his visit," said Serena.  
  
Bulma sat down on the arm of a chair Yamcha was sitting in, "Ok, I believe I understand now. So why are you guys back then if the androids are still on the loose?"  
  
"We plan to make some plans, get focused before we rush into things," said Serena.  
  
"That's a good idea," said Bulma.  
  
"Where's Chi Chi and Goku?," asked Serena.  
  
"In my lab," replied Bulma.  
  
Serena turned her head towards Vegeta who had a smirk on his face, and stuck out her tongue, "Ok, so you were right with everything,"   
  
Serena turned back to Bulma, "So how is Goku doing?,"  
  
With a sigh, Bulma responded, "Well when I saw him last, he was awake. I'm going to check on him in a minute,"  
  
Serena nodded, shifting Brianna in her arms, then turned to the older version of her children. She looked them over then smiled. "So tell me, is the androids as bad as you say they are?,"  
  
"Yea they are, they're animals. They're destroying everything…killing so many people," whispered Trunks.  
  
"They fight with out mercy…we're the only fighters left and we're not strong enough to defeat them by ourselves,"  
  
"Yea, before I came here the first time, the androids killed Gohan and Rini…,"said Trunks.  
  
"Then they got mom before we came here," said Bri.  
  
"Who takes care of you know?," asked Serena, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Chi Chi and Bulma does. ChiChi moved in with Bulma after Gohan had died to help out…they're all that we have left," said Bri.  
  
"That's the whole reason why we came here, we cant let the same fate that has happened to us happen to everyone here." said Trunks.  
  
"I see," said Serena, then looked down at her daughter she held, not believing that the same fate the had happened to the older version of her kids could have happened to hers right now, and still can if they are not able to save the world from these androids.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to put Bri and Trunks down," said Serena and stood quickly to her feet, taking a hold of Trunks from Vegeta's arms, then walked upstairs. Vegeta stood up a moment later, turning towards Trunks and Bri.  
  
"Let's go," he said, then walked out of the room. Trunks and Bri looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Where's he taking us?," asked Bri, a spark of fear in her eyes.  
  
Trunks gulped, "I don't know, but I feel that we should be afraid…very afraid,"  
  
"COME ON NOW!!," The twin saiyans winced and immediately jumped to their feet.  
  
"Coming," They said, and scampered out of the room.  
  
The rest of the gang looked at each other, Bulma smiled, which turned into a grin, "Oh boy, I pity those two…,"  
  
"Why?," asked Amara, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Bulma turned to her, "Because, Vegeta is taking them into the gravity room to train…no child of his is going to be weak. He's going to whip them into shape," She got off the edge of the chair she had settled on, laughing softly and walking towards the door to her lab.  
  
"So, who's hungry?," asked Gohan, rubbing his grumbling stomach.   
  
"Oh, I am," replied Rini, blushing as her stomach practically roared out in hunger.  
  
Setsuna shook her head, a smile gracing her face, "I'll prepare some food, Lita, why don't you come and help me,"  
  
The Princess of Jupiter nodded, quickly climbing to her feet and flowed after the Senshi of time.  
  
****************  
  
Trunks and Bri walked slowly behind Vegeta, not knowing what was to come. They walked outside of the house and came up to a room and stopped. Vegeta stepped forward, opening the door. He looked back at the twins who stared back at him. "Well?,"  
  
"Well what?," asked Bri.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, "Move your asses inside the room damn it!,"  
  
The twins jumped and ran into the room. The room was rather dark, with a reddish tint to it, and was spacious. There was a computer in the middle of the room, in which Vegeta walked over too. He typed in something, then a buzzing sound was heard.   
  
Vegeta heard two thumps. He turned around and saw Trunks and Bri face down on the floor, looking like fish flopping on dry land. He was ready to burst out into a fit of laughter, but kept his self under control, and mustered up his famous smirk.  
  
"Pathetic," said Vegeta, walking around the twins, who were struggling to get to their feet.   
  
Trunks slowly raised his head, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "What is this?,"  
  
Vegeta stopped circling the twins and looked down at the violet haired teen, "This is called the Gravity Room. Where you'll be training with me, to become strong,"  
  
"But how are we suppose to train, if we cant even stand up?," whined Bri, her head dropping back down to the floor once again.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, bending down in front of Bri, "There will be no whining,"  
  
He then stood up, forming a small Ki ball in his hand, "You will get up,"  
  
"But how? I can barely move!," growled Trunks.  
  
Vegeta's smirk deepened and then he threw the small Ki blast at them. There was a small explosion, when the smoke cleared, Trunks and Bri where standing straight up, eyes wide, breathing heavily.  
  
Bri turned to Trunks, "He's trying to kill us I tell you!," she exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta eyed them, "I thought you couldn't get up?,"  
  
Trunks and Bri looked at themselves and realized that they were both standing. They looked at him sheepishly, then their eyes widened when they saw Vegeta forming another Ki blast. The twins looked at each other before they both dodged it.  
  
**************  
  
Serena lay in her bed, lying on her stomach, holding her plumped pillow close to her face. The little twins lay in their cribs sound a sleep, their tails waving from side to side in a slow rhythm like way. Serena's finger swirled around on her blanket, her mind on the story the older twins had told her.  
  
She sighed and shifted a bit. Her eyes soon drifted close, bringing her into a dream…a dream she wished she had never entered.  
  
*********DREAM**********  
  
Serena suddenly opened her eyes, surrounded by a ton of mist. She stood to her feet and realized that she was in her Queen Serenity gown. She looked at it in confusion and looked around the room. She remember the last time she was in a room like this and she had met Endymion in here.  
  
She didn't know if she should smile or not upon seeing her once lover again, since she was in love with Vegeta and had two kids with him. She began to call out Endymion's name, walking around the room slowly.  
  
She suddenly let out a piercing scream, when the floor beneath her was crumpled beneath her, and began to plummet down into darkness. She suddenly hit ground rather hard below her, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain. She sat up, a frown upon her face, "I thought you weren't suppose to feel pain in a dream," she whispered, before she began to rise to her feet.  
  
She looked around her surroundings and noticed that it looked familiar, so familiar that it made her cry out, tears springing to her eyes. Her surroundings was that of the last battle from wince she was on the moon. When all of her loved ones died, except for Rini.   
  
Serena saw all the dead bodies surrounding her, and felt her hands trembling by her sides. She walked forwards, calling out to see if anyone was there. She heard crying, and thought that it might be Rini. She quickly headed towards that direction. She heard the screaming coming from beneath some debris. She threw it off, and indeed, Rini was right there, wailing loudly as possible.  
  
Serena brought her hands down and grabbed a hold of the baby. She moved the dust from the Rini's face, the gasped in horror, when the body began to deteriorate. Bugs began to climb out of the body, causing Serena to scream, and drop the rotting body onto the floor. The body crumbled into dust upon impact from the ground, bugs still sprouting from it.  
  
Serena scrambled to her feet, eyes wide with fear. She moved away from the body, running off into another direction. She stopped when she saw a figure lying on the floor, a sword sticking out of him.  
  
"Endymion," she whispered, seemingly being controlled as she walked over towards the body.  
  
She kneeled down in front of him, like she had done in the past, pulling him onto her lap. His head lolled over towards her, his eyes open. She tried to push him away from her, but he grabbed onto wrist, holding her firmly.  
  
"I thought you loved me…," He whispered, then gave her a sinister smile, a dark look forming in his eyes. His hand deteriorated from her wrist, bugs crawling out of his nose, eyes and mouth. Serena threw him off her, and a dark laughter come from him, before his body crumble down into dust. Tears now rolled down Serena's cheeks. She was horrified and wanted to get out of this place as fast as she could. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, then suddenly turned to see that it was Vegeta. He was running towards her. He grabbed a hold of her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She saw a beam of light from behind him, then heard him grunt.  
  
His arms dropped from around her and he sunk to the floor. He dropped heavily to the floor, blood gurgling from his mouth, eyes wide open, staring up into Serena's tear filled eyes. Her body was trembling and looked up to see two Androids, 17 and 18, smirks on their faces.  
  
They were running towards her with hands raised high. When they were both right in front of her, they both disappeared and something green and lizard-like stood in front of her. She took a startled step back. The green thing smirked, hands behind his back.  
  
He took a step towards her. He moved his hands out from behind her and showed her what he was holding, it was little Trunks and Rini, who he was holding by their shirts. Serena looked at them, then reached out for them. Upon doing that, the green thing threw the twins up in the air, making two Ki balls, and shooting it at the twins. Serena watched in horror, watching her babies being blown into bits.  
  
She dropped down to her knees, her nails digging into her knees, causing blood to sprout up. Her body was trembling madly know…deep sadness, pain…and anger beginning to arise. The green lizard thing smirked, crouched down and looked at the woman who was down on her knees, emotions to great building inside of her.  
  
"You better watch you back girl…I'm Cell, and I'm coming for you, everyone you hold dear, and everything on this lousy planet. I've come to destroy and conquer all. All will die by my superior power and nothing, and I do mean nothing, will stop me," said Cell with a snarl.  
  
He suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her by her throat, standing to his feet and rising her off the ground. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, body trembling so violently. Her nails digging into the palms of her hands, blood dripping to the floor beneath her.  
  
Cell snarled in a taunting manner, "Aw, are your getting mad?,"  
  
The dame broke!  
  
********END DREAM*******  
  
Serena shot up from the bed, scream at the top of her lungs, her energy rising to extreme measures. A silverish beam of light surrounded her body, encasing her. Her body began to rise up from her bed, her moon insignia beaming brightly on her forehead with new found power.  
  
************  
  
Vegeta was in hand to hand combat with the twins when he felt the sudden surge of power. He stopped and turned quickly, he narrowed his eyes and knew who it was; his woman.  
  
He dropped down to the floor and bolted out of the gravity room, heading inside. Bri and Trunks looked at each other, before they too headed towards Serena's room.  
  
Vegeta ran down the halls and rushed past the rest of the group who was rushing towards the room as well. He went to the door and stopped. He could hear his brats wailing, his woman's screams, and a silver glow coming from beneath the crack of the door. He threw the door open, and was thrown back by the magnificent power of Serena's.  
  
He powered up and forcefully made his way into the room with Trunks and Bri behind him. He looked at his woman in surprise, seeing her levitating in the air screaming, a silver glow encasing her body, her moon insignia beaming on her forehead.   
  
He broke his gaze away from her and turned to his two wailing brats. He moved towards them, taking them out of their crib. He turned towards the older versions of his brats, who were staring amazedly at their mother from the past.  
  
"Yo, Brats!," The both of them turned towards him, eyes wide.   
  
"Take the little brats out of the room, now!," demanded Vegeta.  
  
Trunks and Bri nodded, and took a hold of their younger selves, and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
Once the door was closed, Vegeta turned back to his woman, dodging flying objects in the process. He watched her, seeing her hair turn completely black, then silver streaks formed. Her power kept rising, and realization dawned on him…she was going Super Saiyan.  
  
He couldn't understand why she would turn Super Saiyan, what had happened here that made her so angry? To make her go into an ultimate form of a Saiyan. He moved towards the bed, when he saw that she was levitating back down to the bed.  
  
She fell to her knees, breathing heavily, clenching her bed sheets, sweat pouring down her face. Silver and black lightening streaks surrounded her body. She had tears rolling down her flushed cheeks . Vegeta climbed onto the bed, and reached out to touch her, when he was shocked by the lightening bolts. His hand shot back in surprise and grunted in response of it.  
  
He narrowed his eyes on her, "Woman?,"  
  
No response…  
  
"Woman, talk to me…what happened?,"  
  
No Response…  
  
Vegeta growled, grabbing onto the woman, despite the shocks he was receiving, and made her turn to him. What he saw in his woman's eyes, gave him, for the first time, a spark of fear. There was no life in her black and blue eyes, they were dead…no emotion in them…just…cold and empty.  
  
He shook her, and all he got was a blink here and there, "Woman….Woman….answer me…."  
  
"Serena!," *SLAP*  
  
Vegeta stared at her, looking at the red imprint of his hand on her cheek. She raised a hand to her face, then turned to him. She then leaned in against him, soaking his shirt with tears, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back in the process, "What's the matter?,"  
  
She inhaled slowly, exhaling a shaky breath, "I had a bad dream…it was so horrible…a nightmare,"  
  
"Tell me about it," whispered Vegeta, happy that his woman was actually talking, showing a sign of life.  
  
"I was back where everyone died…when I was on the moon. I saw all the dead bodies again….and Rini…..she…she fell apart in my arms, and bugs started to come out of her body…Then I saw Endymion…and he was mad…mad that I fell in love with you…he looked so evil…then ….then you were there…and you died, the androids killed you with an Ki blast while you was protecting me…then that monster…," she stopped, burring her face deeper into Vegeta's chest, trying to rid the images.  
  
"Monster?," asked Vegeta, trying to urge her on..  
  
"Yes…a monster. He was green, and looked like a lizard…he said he was going to kill everyone. He k-k-killed Trunk and Bri….he threw them up in the air and blasted them. I couldn't help them,"  
  
She suddenly pushed her way from Vegeta's arms, her eyes moving about hysterically, "Where's Trunks and Bri? Did that monster get my children!?,"   
  
"No, woman, they're downstairs with everyone else, they're fine," replied Vegeta. Serena then leaned back into him, lying her head on his chest once again. Vegeta ran his fingers through her tresses.   
  
"Black fits you quite well…makes you look more sexy woman," said Vegeta.  
  
For the first time through the whole ordeal, Serena smiled.  
  
*************  
  
Goku's eyes suddenly shot wide open, startling ChiChi who was watching her husband sleep. "Goku, what's wrong?,"  
  
"Serena…she…she went Super Saiyan,"  
  
Author: Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R 


	35. Chapter 34

Author: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy, working on my site I'm creating. Plus, I wasn't inspired to write anyway…don't seem to be feeling any inspiration much lately. I was honestly thinking about calling it quits on this story…but I couldn't do that ^_^ too many people like it. SO IM GOING ON!!! Plus I'm curious to see how I'm going to end the story myself. Hehehe!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this fic!  
  
Out in the woods  
  
17 and 18 sat on a log…staring, staring upon a certain android, an android named 16. 17 scratched his head, shifting on the log, nibbling on his lip. He stood up, paced from side to side, then sat back down. Turning to 18 who's eyes were locked on 16's figure.  
  
"OK!, what the hell is he doing?," asked 17, turning his eyes from 18 to 16.  
  
18 turned to 17, running a hand through her blonde hair, "Well…from my observations during this past hour, I have come to an conclusion,"  
  
17 narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his shoulders, "Which is?!?"  
  
She turned to him with a grin on her face, "He's playing!,"  
  
17's face faulted and he growled, "I COULD HAVE GUESSED THAT!,"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have asked then," said 18. 17 stood to his feet once again and placed a foot down on the log and leaned his weight onto it, eyes staring upon 16. "He's a freak,"  
  
18 cocked an eyebrow, looking up at 17, "And you say that why?,"  
  
"Look at him 18!…he's playing with those furry things!," exclaimed 17.  
  
"So," said 18.  
  
17's mouth opened wide and he throws his arms out on either side of him exasperated, "18!, we're not programmed to do that!…we're suppose to blow up things…not go off and play with…these fuzzy… rodents!,"  
  
"Well 17, the doc did said that he was not right," said 18. 17 straightened, then grabbed the waists of his pants, pulling them high up, "I'm going to talk him straight," said 17 in a tough-like voice, puffing out his chest.  
  
18 rolled her eyes, standing from her seat, she grabbed a hold of 17's arm, "Leave him alone," She looked down at her clothing and grimaced at them, then a small smile appeared on her face, "I need to go shopping"  
  
17 frowned, crossing his arms over his shoulders, "No way in hell 18," No male, human or machine, wants to go through the horror of shopping with females. It's pure instinct to try all their might to avoid it, to do anything…just the idea, makes them shudder with pure horror.  
  
**********2 Hours Later***********  
  
17 sat on a bench with a tower of clothing sitting on his lap. He had a very pissed and miserable look on his face and was ready to leave…NOW. "I cant believe I'm sitting here…surrounded by….these…EVIL! WOMANLY THINGS!,"  
  
He turned over to 16 who was sitting beside him, and equal amount of clothing placed on his lap. He had a blank, expressionless look on his face which made 17 stare at him oddly. Turning his head, 17 muttered "freak" under his breath and sighed.  
  
17 suddenly stood, taking the load of clothing off his lap and placing them onto the bench. He scanned the store and looked at the articles of clothing that were around the store. He became curious and walked over to an rack of under garments.  
  
He picked up a G-String and looked at it in confusion, "What the hell is this ?,"   
  
He began to look it over, stretching it with his fingers, "Where…is it suppose to go?…is it some sort of hat?,"   
  
He put it on his head and quirked an eyebrow. "What a weird hat,"  
  
He looked into a mirror that was beside him and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw 18 standing behind him with her hands on her hips.   
  
"What are you doing?," she asked, tapping her foot onto the ground.  
  
17 looked around the whole store and noticed that everyone in there was laughing at him, he turned to 18 and gave her a sheepish smile, "Playing with the hat?,"  
  
18 rolled her eyes and went to gather her things from the bench, causing 17 to 'hmpf', "It's alright for the Freak to play with the fuzzy things and I cant play with a hat?!?,"  
  
18 turned to 17 with an annoyed expression. "That is not a hat, they are panties that woman put between their butt cracks,"  
  
17's eyes widened and he snatched the garment off his head and threw them to the ground making a disgusted gasp sort of sound, "Eww man!,"  
  
18 busted out into a fit of laughter, causing 17 to glare daggers upon her. He turned to 16 who was looking at him with a small smile on his face. He glared at the giant android and crossed his arms over his chest…"Can we leave now?,"  
  
18 nodded, lowering her laughter to mere nothingness. She grabbed her clothing and 16 kept a hold of the clothing that he held in his hands. They were about to walk out of the store when a security guard walked up and made them stop, "Where do you think you're going?," asked the big-bellied man.  
  
18 gave him a very dirty look, "Leaving, what does it look like?,"  
  
The guard frowned at her rudeness, "Well, ma'am you have to pay for that stuff or…,"  
  
18 got into his face, her eyes cold as ice, "Or what?,"  
  
The guard gulped, feeling beads of sweat roll down his face. He took in a deep breath and regained his posture, "Or I'll have to arrest you for the account of shop lifting,"  
  
18 smirked a smirk that sent a chill of fear to wash through the guard. Her eyes went dark, "Ohhhh, arrest me? I'm quaking in my boots,"  
  
The guard pulled out his handcuffs, "Now ma'am, I warned you and you brought me no choice but to arrest you,"  
  
18 looked down at the cuffs, then back at the man as if he were crazy. She raised an hand and a beam of light began to form. She was about to blow the man to smithereens, when a hand clasped around her wrist. She turned to see who would stand in her way, and was surprised to see that it was 16 who had interfered. He stared down at her with calm empty eyes.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
18 dropped her hand, surprising her self by 16's sudden command, and by the fact that she listened to him. She turned to the guard that was shaking and he looked as if he was deciding to run off or not. 18 pushed passed the guard, who didn't protest or try to stop them. 16 and 17 followed after the blonde.  
  
The owner of the store ran towards the guard, anger burning on her pudgy pale face. "What are you doing! Go after them!,"  
  
The guard turned towards the lady, fear in his eyes. "They are not something you want to mess with," He wiped his brow with the back of his arm, "That woman could have just killed me just a minute ago if that man didn't stop her," said the guard.   
  
The pudgy faced woman looked at guard in surprise. She turned her shocked eyes towards the trio that had just walked off with a load of clothing, " I'm starting to get a bad feeling, a real bad feeling,"  
  
***********  
  
The trio walked out of the building and 18 didn't look too pleased. 17 looked at the quiet giant, then looked at the clothing, "We're going to need a car guys,"   
  
18 turned to him, a deep frown on her face, "Why don't you go fetch one then,"  
  
17 eyed her, mumbling "Someone has an attitude…must got one of those underwear things shoved to high up her ass," before walking off.  
  
18 heard the comment and flipped 17 the bird behind his back, then dropped the clothing she held onto the ground. She turned to 16 who was staring off up into the sky.  
  
"Why did you do that?, asked 18, through clenched teeth.  
  
16 turned to her, "Do what?,"  
  
18 growled, "Don't play dumb with me! Why did you stop me from blowing that man to dust?!,"  
  
16 plopped down in the grass and stared ahead, "It wasn't necessary,"  
  
"NOT NECESSARY!? He tried to arrest me!," exclaimed 18 in disbelief.  
  
16 shifted his eyes over to her, the calm and empty look held within them, "You took something you didn't pay for…he was only doing his job,"  
  
18 clenched her hands into tight fists, "What the hell is wrong with you!? We are programmed to kill, it is our destiny. This…," she said, pointing at the people and their surroundings around them, "is what we are suppose to destroy. We are superior. These--these humans and animals are nothing, just toys!,"  
  
18 watched the empty calm look in 16's eyes change…change to something dark and scary. Though, it was only for a mere second and they changed back to their empty calm look, "Your problem is that you don't appreciate anything,"  
  
18 was about to retort, but 17 drove up in a van, a smirk on his face, "Got us a ride!,"   
  
16 stood, grabbing the clothes and went to the back of the van. Opening up the back doors, seeing there was no seats in the back, he placed the clothes in there and climbed in and took a seat on the floor. 18 walked over, putting her clothes in as well, she closed the door and went up to the front and climbed into the front seat.  
  
She turned her head and looked at the back of 16's head, then turned back to the front, "What was that look I saw?," she whispered to herself.   
  
17, who heard her speak turned towards her, "What did you say?,"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all,"  
  
17 shrugged his shoulders, "Ok," He turned on the radio and turned to a punk rock station. He gripped his hands onto the steering wheel and slammed his feel down on the gas pedal, "This is going to be one great joy ride!," he exclaimed.  
  
"A joy ride into hell," mumbled 18, as she quickly fastened her seat belt.   
  
17 turned to 18 and grinned, "Aw cheer up! This is going to be great," He then stomped down harder onto the pedal, causing the car to go faster.   
  
18's eyes widened and she gripped onto her pant legs, 'Oh dear God!, We're all going to die!,"  
  
17 turned up the music even louder, bobbing his head. He took his hands off the steering wheel, maneuvering his hands as if he were playing an electric guitar, "Hey look, no hands!,"  
  
"17 cut it out…I swear…I'll kill you!," threatened 18, gripping her hands on her pant legs even tighter.  
  
17 rolled his eyes, "Geeze 18, you need to learn to live a little," he replied, placing his hands back on the steering wheel, but still didn't slow his speed down. He suddenly turned onto the wrong side of the road, making cars swerve off the road.   
  
"Oh yea, this is so sweet!," he exclaimed, as a truck flew off the road and crashed into a tree. 18 watched as the truck ran into the tree, and turned her wide eyes to 17.  
  
17 then rode off into a grassy area, starting to do doughnuts in the grass. 18 screamed curses and threatening 17 as she did so. 16 sat in the back calmly, staring off into space.  
  
17 suddenly stopped the car and laughed, "So sick!," he shouted, then made the car drive off back on the road. The road he drove on that had many cars on it, and they passed by many trees. 18 looked to 17 again, then lunged at him wrapping her hands around his throat. 17 gagged, trying to drive, missing cars surprisingly.  
  
"PULL OVER NOW!," screamed 18.  
  
17 listened and pulled the car over to the side the best he could. When the car stopped ,she told him to get out. Once the both of them were out of the car, 18 nearly collapsed to the floor when her knees went weak. "You wait, I'm going to rip your arms of f and beat you with them," she somewhat yelled and she was crouched forward, hands resting onto her knees.   
  
She suddenly sat up and walked over to 17, "Give me the keys!,"   
  
He handed her the keys and walked over to the passenger side and climbed in, as 18 climbed into the driver's side. She started the car and drove off like a normal, careful, person would do. She looked at 17 with angry eyes, then turned back to the road, "You're going to get it…I'm going to hurt you so bad,"  
  
Author: Well I'm going to stop there ^^ 


	36. Chapter 35

Author: Thanks for the reviews, getting close to 500 I see ^_^ great!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters within the fics except for the ones I've created.

Brianna sat on the couch holding little Trunks who was giving her an odd look. She started to make funny faces, but nothing; just a blank look. Bri sighed, staring back at the boy, "Come on kid…you can at least blink," still nothing.

She turned to her brother Trunks, who was holding the younger version of herself, "Dude, this kid got issues,"

Trunks turned to Bri, then to little Trunks. He saw the blank look, then saw the little boy's face begin to scrunch up. Trunks grinned a devious grin, he knew what that look was…it was him after all, "Hey Bri, poke his stomach. He'll give you a little surprise,"

Bri looked at him in confusion, then turned to little Trunks with curiosity. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw the look on the boy's face. She shrugged her shoulders and poked his belly.

*BOOM*

Little Trunks giggled, feeling much better as Bri stared down at him with overly large eyes, "OMG…I feel so violated,"

Trunks busted out into a fit of laughter, stomping his feet onto the floor, "Oh man! That was so great!,"

Tears began to flood out of Bri's eyes, "It stinks so bad!! The stench is burning my friggen eyes!,"

Trunks laughed even harder, tears coming out of his own eyes, He moved over to his younger self, giving me a dog pound, "I have to give props to the little man, that was some powerful stuff there,"

Bri glared at him, "You're gross man!,"

Trunks gave her a toothy grin, "Farting is natural," He suddenly let out a loud yelp when a certain pair of hands entangled themselves in his hair, yanking it; HARD!

"OWW BRI!!! GET OFF!!!!!!!!," Little Bri giggled, continuing to yank on poor Trunk's hair. Bri laughed at the scene, pointing a finger at him, "HA! That's what you get!,"

Trunks finally got his hair away from the monstrous little hands and turned to Bri with a glare, "Shut up!,"

"You guys are weird," said Rini, as she and Gohan were standing at the front door eyeing them. She turned to Gohan, "Come on, let's go upstairs to my room,"

The younger and older twins watched as the duo walked upstairs. Bri turned to her brother, "I miss them,"

"Yea me too,"

"It's sad…,"

"What is?," asked Trunks, shifting Bri in his arms.

"That Gohan and Rini had so many plans for the future. They were going to get married after the androids were finally destroyed. They wanted kids…have a huge family," Bri then looked down at little Trunks who was trying to catch his tail, but was unsuccessful, "It's a shame too…their family was about to begin,"

Trunks eyed his sister, "What are you talking about?,"

Bri sighed, "Rini was pregnant when she died Trunks. She never got the chance to tell Gohan…It was going to be a surprise," She looked at her twin brother, "She was going to tell them that night, but the androids interfered by attacking that city,"

Trunks lowered his eyes to the floor, "Did mom know…that Rini was pregnant?,"

Bri nodded, although her brother didn't see the gesture, "Yes, she knew the whole time. When she found out that Rini died, she …snapped. I guess she couldn't take the killing anymore. With dad dying and all, then loosing her daughter, grandchild and son-in-law to be, it was all just too hard for her."

Trunks sighed, "We'll avenge them…all of them," he looked to his sister, determination burning in his eyes, "We'll make them pay,"

"Yea, we'll make them wish that they were never created," said Bri, a Vegeta smirk crossing over her face.

"Hey, you guys hungry?," asked Mina as she popped her head into the room.

"FOOD!!!," exclaimed the twins, running into the kitchen with the little twins clutched tightly in their hands.

Mina giggled, "Definitely Serena's kids," then went back into the kitchen.

Unbeknownst to the twins, the conversation was heard by another. Chichi leaned against the wall, a hand to her heart, "They suffered so much…we cant let that happen here…we just cant,"

***********

Rini and Gohan lay parallel from each other, versing each other in a video game. Rini growled, tossing her controller to the floor with a frown, "Stupid game!,"

"Aw, don't be mad at the game because I kicked your butt once again!," exclaimed Gohan with a triumphant grin.

"Shut up," She paused looking at him, "besides, I let you win,"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Suuuure," 

Rini stuck out her tongue and rolled onto her backing, placing her arms behind her head. She sighed heavily as Gohan rolled onto his side facing her, "A penny for your thoughts?,"

She looked at him, then back up at the ceiling. With a sigh, she responded, "How do you feel about fighting the androids?,"

Gohan quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?,"

She rolled her eyes and looked into his, "I mean, are you afraid…knowing you may die out there in the battle?,"

Gohan sat up, thinking the question over, "Well of course I am scared. But, I'm a Saiyan, it's in my blood to fight. Plus, this isn't the first time I've fought a villain,"

Rini nodded her head in understanding, "I see…well if your fighting, I'm definitely fighting," said Rini.

"No doubt," replied Gohan with a smile. He suddenly cocked an eyebrow turning to his best friend, "What happened to your mom earlier was pretty scary,"

Rini nodded, "Yea it was,"

"I wonder what had happened,"

Rini shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have a clue, and I don't think I want to know," she turned to Gohan, "Hey, do you think your dad is going to be ok?,"

"Of course he is…he always pulls through!," he exclaimed, becoming quite emotional about it. 

Rini shrunk back a little, "Sorry for asking,"

"No no, I'm sorry," he paused, "It's just hard…,"

"What is?,"

Gohan looked at her, "He's always leaving me and mom,"

"Leaving?,"

"Yea…he either dies, off training, or on another planet," he looked to his hands, which he was wringing together, "He never gets to spend time with me and mom any more…he doesn't see how mom gets when ever he leaves…I hate it," 

"I'm sorry Gohan," a small smile appeared on her face, "maybe he wont leave this time,"

Gohan looked at her once again, "No…he will…I can feel it. Something's going to happen. I just know it,"

"Well, maybe we can prevent it somehow," said Rini, trying to make him feel better.

A look of hope glistened in his watery eyes, "Hopefully,"

************

Vegeta sat on the window sill staring outside, he too had heard Trunks and Bri's conversation when he was preparing to come downstairs. He was lost in thought, thinking about his woman and brats…the oncoming battle and such. He looked over to his woman who was fast asleep, she wasn't in Super Saiyan form, though, the colors of her hair remained.

He wonder who the person was she was talking about was in the dream, a bad feeling bubbled up inside of him…bad things were going to happen. He was honestly afraid of what was to come in this battle, something he wouldn't admit to anyone, not even his woman. 

He was afraid of what was going to happen…to his brats, and especially to his woman if they didn't succeed in defeating this enemy. He would need to become stronger, to obtain the Super Saiyan form himself. But how? He tried extensive training, working his body over its limits and nothing. He closed his eyes, he would need to train alone, where nothing would be able to distract him.

He made up his mind, he would leave…go to another planet, be in complete solitude. He would use one of that blue haired woman's father's space pods and leave. He looked towards his woman once again, puzzled. The man …or rather Thing, somehow had something to do with this. He didn't know what, but it was apart of the puzzle.

He ran a hand through his hair, he would have to leave now if he wanted to make any progress. He stood to his feet and walked over to the bed where Serena laid. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then went to find some paper and a pen. He would need to write her a note. Writing down what he needed to, he gave one more glance towards her , "I will not die…I will not cause you pain," with that said, he left the room to find Mr. Briefs.

*************

Chichi had gone back down in the lab to be with Goku. She held her husband's hand, looking upon him with worry. She had one hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly, a new life growing inside. Tears brimmed her eyes, watching her husband moan in pain, giving his all to stay alive. 

"Come on Goku…fight it," a few tears spilled from her eyes, "You have to pull through, everyone is depending on you,"

In all her days, she never seen Goku look so weak and helpless before, it was rather disturbing and wrong. He was a warrior, nothing was suppose to bring him down, and yet, a heart virus has him on the brink of death. It just wasn't fair. 

She whipped his sweat soaked face with a wash cloth, "You'll make it through, I know you will,"

***************

Vegeta had got himself a space pod, he was typing in the location; a small planet with no life force present. There were meteors shooting around the planet, which was perfect. Something he can fight against. He typed in the configurations. The space pod's engines reared and turned on. He closed and locked all the doors. He looked towards the Capsule Corpse building.

He hadn't said goodbye to his brats, but it would be much easier this way…he didn't want anyone to know besides his woman anyway. He didn't want anyone to attempt to stop him, there was no time for such things. He went to the seat sitting down, he pushed the "go" button and away he went. Off to where he would train, become the legendary Super Saiyan that all Saiyans talked of, and wanted to succeed in becoming. He must achieve this goal, failure was not acceptable.

***************

Gohan suddenly turned to Rini, "Your dad is leaving,"

"Yea…where's he going?," asked Rini, not exactly directing the question to Gohan.

"Who knows, maybe to train or something,"

"Yea,"

Gohan laid back on the bed, "Your dad is weird,"

Rini looked at him with a grin, "How so?,"

"He's always staring at us when we're alone…it's disturbing,"

Rini giggled, "You've noticed that too? It is weird…the man has issues,"

The two hybrid Saiyans broke out into a fit of laughter, before a rumble intervened. Gohan put a hand on his stomach, a sheepish smile on his face, and a blush tinting his cheeks, "I guess I'm hungry."

A growl escaped Rini's own stomach, "Yea me too,"

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!," The Saiyans jumped off the bed and took off for the kitchen, much like Bri and Trunks had done before.

**************

Serena rolled over, then suddenly opened her groggy eyes. With a groan, she placed a hand to her aching head. It was pounding like crazy. She looked around not seeing Vegeta or her children in sight. Sitting up slowly, she realized that she was in her bedroom. Spotting a piece of paper on the table by the door, she climbed out of the bed and slowly moved towards it.

She got closer to it and saw the words "Woman" on it. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was from. Opening it she read the letter:

Dear Woman,

I'm off training on another planet. I must obtain the Super Saiyan form. Don't try and follow me, I'll be ok. I hope you understand that this is important to me, that I must become stronger. I need complete solitude to get some things off my mind. I'll be back, new and improved.

P.S. Tell the brats that I said goodbye for now.

Love,

The overly handsome Vegeta.

Serena giggled, Vegeta had drawn a rather cute picture of himself, in Super Saiyan form, holding up his pointer and middle finger as a victory sign, his other hand on his hip with a big triumphant grin on his face. She closed the letter and placed it back on the table, that man was something else. She walked over to the window peering up at the sky, "Be safe Vegeta, I need you," 

***************

A very large brown egg looking thing exited a space pod, by breaking through the glass. It was slimy. It slid off the pod, that looked exactly like Trunks and Bri's time capsule machine. The creature dropped to the floor with a thud and rolled till it crashed into a rock.

The hard shell around the creature cracked. A hand broke out of the shell, followed by another hand. A head soon came out. After a moment or so, a large green creature exited the egg, standing tall. Looking like an overly large lizard/ bug thing, it looked around its surroundings.

Its rather long tail moved from side to side as the creature looked around. A wicked smile crossed over its face, "Cell has arrived,"

Author: Well, I'm stopping it right there!!! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed, Please REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 36

Author: *Eyes grows wide* OVER 500 REVIEWS!!!! *dances around happily* YAY!!!! Wow! I'm so happy ^_^ Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Anyways…ON WITH THE FIC!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z characters in this fic!

The sky was black, the oxygen supply low. Vegeta laid on the ground, covered in blood, clothes torn, only clad in nearly destroyed spandex pants and boots. His eyes were closed tightly, mouth a gaped, hungrily sucking in the little air there was.

His eyes suddenly opened, revealing onyx cold black eyes. He looked up above him, watching the meteors coming down, aiming at his battered body. He closed his eyes once again, shame welling up inside.

He had come to this lifeless planet to train. He wanted complete solitude, to achieve the one goal that he had been striving for his entire life; to become Super Saiyan. He was the mighty Prince of all Saiyans, he had **THE** royal blood…and he couldn't become what all had talked of… what Lord Frieza had fear…what his rival had become…what even his woman had became.

He felt the ground tremble below him, as the meteors continued its onslaught of attacks on the dead planet. He suddenly felt something wet roll down his cheek and knew that they were tears…and for the first time in his life, he didn't care about portraying such weaknesses. 

All his life he was treated badly. His father…the man he secretly looked up too, treated him like dirt, never showing him any love. The one thing he had always craved. It hurt him greatly when his father gave him to Lord Frieza, the man that was the enemy…the one being he despised from the bottom of his tainted heart.

His tears freely rolled down his face, he remembered the times he was told to never cry. It was a weakness and a warrior…a Saiyan Prince, should never have any weaknesses. Vegeta shuttered, hearing the meteors crashing down, the bangs coming closer to him.

He suddenly smirked, the word _Love _coming to mind. He never knew what it was until…his woman came into his life. His woman had brought him out of the darkness, shinning light into his soul. He smiled, thinking of **HIS **moon goddess.

He felt something stir within him…something he wasn't familiar with; happiness. Why should he care about becoming Super Saiyan? He had better things to think about, like his 3 brats and his woman, that's all that he needed.

"I don't care," he whispered, "I DON'T CARE!!!,"

Something snapped inside of him. He began to glow a golden yellow, lightening surrounding his body. In surprise, he began to scream as loud as he could, as energy painfully coursed though his being.

He opened his eyes, flashing green to onyx black rapidly, his hair beginning to turn gold. A loud explosion was heard and Vegeta was engulfed within the golden light. What seemed like an eternity, which may have only been mere seconds, the light dimmed to nothingness.

He was hovering in the sky, pure energy coursing through his veins, hair once black, is now blonde, eyes green, lightening now crackling around his body. His hands were clenched into tight fists, his breathing labored, getting the feel of this new power.

A smirk crossed over his face, he threw his head back, cackling. Looking up into the black star-less sky, the meteors hurling down. He formed an energy ball in his hand, shooting at the gigantic falling rocks. They disintegrated under the mind boggling power.

When he was done having a field day, Vegeta kept his smirk upon his face. He looked to his space pod, which was surprisingly still intact. He began to walk towards it, "Time to go home and kick some ass!,"

**************

Several weeks had gone by, Vegeta still hadn't returned, no attacks was committed by the Androids, and the green monster; Cell, the thing that Serena had seen in her dream, still hadn't appeared. Though, things were peaceful, the fighters of earth kept their guards up, and…Goku was still recovering from his heart virus.

***************

Serena sat in her rocking chair, watching her babies, who were on the floor. She watched them closely, a smile on her face. She watched as little Trunks wiggled his way over to his sister and grab a fistful of her black hair. He yanked on it hard, a toothless grin on his face.

Little Bri screamed and began to cry. Serena was about to separate the two, when she saw her daughter tighten her little hand into a fist and sock her brother in the face. He immediately let go of her hair and put his chubby little hands to his face. His eyes welled up with tears and a screaming wail erupted from his throat, which was soon followed by little Bri's.

Serena's eyes widened in surprise, before her hands went up to her face, trying to suppress her giggles. She grabbed little Trunks first, then little Bri. They covered their faces in their mothers bosom, muffling their cries.

She patted her son on the back, "You shouldn't have pulled her hair," she giggled, "she has her father's temper,"

"No, I think she got that temper from you…," came a gruff amusement filled voice.

Serena's head shot up, face filled with shock. There, standing in the doorway was Vegeta, full weight against the frame of the door. He was wearing a tight white shirt with blue jeans. She could see the scraps, scars and bruises he had earned from his training. With a smirk, Vegeta walked into the room, taking his still wailing son from his mother's arms.

He eyed the boy's face, seeing his cheek swelling up, "Damn, she got you good,"

Little Trunks sniffled, rubbing his sore cheek pitifully. Vegeta looked over to his other brat, seeing that she had stopped her wailing and was sitting triumphantly on her mother's lap, playing with her mother's tail. He chuckled, pride filling his eyes, shaking his head with amusement, "She got you real good," 

Serena eyed her man, sensing something different about him. He seemed more confident, more at peace, more stronger…more arrogant, "You've done it, didn't you?,"

Vegeta arched an eyebrow, then smirked, "Damn skippy I did,"

She suddenly stood up with little Bri in her arms. She eyed Vegeta for a minute, then whacked him upside the head.

"GAH!!," he placed a hand on the back of his head, "what the hell was that for!?!,"

"For leaving," she sulked, puckering out her lower lip, "I missed you," she put her hand dramatically on her hip, "You could have called! I was worried sick!,"

Vegeta smirked, "I missed you too,"

Trunks and Bri suddenly burst through the door, "MOM!!,"

"Mom! Look at what Bri did to me!," exclaimed Trunks, a bruise forming around his eye.

Bri turned to the younger version of her mother, "He pulled my hair! No one touches my hair!," Vegeta fought back the urge of touching the girl's hair, by looking at Trunk's face, little and older, he changed his mind rather quickly.

"I pulled it because you smacked me in the face with it,"

"I wouldn't have smacked you with it, if you didn't steal the TV remote!,"

"I was watching TV first!,"

"No you weren't! You were too busy staring at Lita's overly large breasts!,"

Trunks gasped, Vegeta arched an eyebrow, Serena chocked on a giggle, and Bri crossed her arms over her chest, smirking the trademark Vegeta smirk.

"I wasn't staring! I couldn't help that they were in my face,"

"All the way across the room!?,"

He glared at his sister, "S-S-S-SHUTUP!,"

"NO! You shut up!,"

"The both of you shut up!," exclaimed Vegeta. Looking at Trunks, "Brat! Leave the woman brat alone!," Turning to Bri, "Brat! Stop hitting him!," Turning back to Trunks, "Brat!…find a woman your own age!," Now looking at the both of them, "Brats!…GO AWAY!,"

The twins looked at each other, then to Vegeta, now noticing that the man was there, '_When did he get here?!,_' they thought. They turned mumbling under their breathes. Before the two left the room, Trunks pushed his sister and she bumped against the door frame.

"Damnit Trunks!!! I'm tired of you!," she pounced on him, both flying out of the room. 

Serena shook her head, "Well…that was interesting," 

Rini suddenly popped her head into the room and grinned, seeing her father, "Hi dad," she exclaimed, bouncing into the room.

"Brat," replied Vegeta.

Rini made her way to her mother, "Can I got to the creek with Gohan?,"

Vegeta scowled, "Why do you spend so much time with Kakorott's spawn?,"

"Because, he's my friend,"

He 'hmpfed', mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Rini turned back to her mother after shaking her head, "So, can I?,"

Serena nodded, "Go ahead,"

Rini squealed, hugging her mother, "Thanks mom!! You're the best!,"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "You two better just be hanging around the creek," he mumbled. Rini heard him, giving him an odd look, then stuck her tongue out at him. She then quickly exited the room, hopping over the still fighting twins.

Mr. Briefs rushed into the room, grinning from ear to ear. He looked at Vegeta, "Welcome back!," he turned towards Serena, "Can I borrow the twins for a while?,"

Serena arched an eyebrow, "Which ones and for what?,"

"The babies, and I've created some new toys, I want to see if they like them or not,"

"Oh," she said, smiling, remembering that he used to do this with Rini, and sometimes still did, "Go ahead. I'm sure they'll enjoy themselves," She handed little Bri to the old man and Vegeta did the same with little Trunks.

Mr. Briefs grinned, "Thank you very much!," then he rushed off towards his laboratory, with the little twins giggling merrily. 

Vegeta closed the door, peeking out momentarily to see the twins still wrestling on the floor. Shaking his head, he turned to his woman, eyes scanning over lean supple body. He quickly made his way over to her, pulling her out of her seat, wrapping his hard muscular arms around her, "I've been away from you for far too long." Then hungrily claimed her lips with his.

*********************

Rini sat on a large rock, watching as Gohan tossed a rock into the creek, seeing it skip across the water, then sink to the bottom.

They had just finished a heated sparing match and were now resting. Though, Gohan was still Super Saiyan, he couldn't use his full potential on the girl, but that did stop them from training hard. Rini stood from the rock and laid in the grass, staring up into the bright blue sky, "It's beautiful out here,"

Gohan suddenly took a place down beside her, "Yea, it is,"

Rini sat up quickly, "Do you hear that?,"

He looked at her oddly, then strained his hearing, "Sounds like…people screaming,"

"I thought so, lets go check it out. It could be the Androids!,"

Gohan nodded, "Lets go!," The two half-bred Saiyans shot up into the air, heading towards the city. In the air they spotted civilians of the city running and screaming frantically.

They lowered themselves to the ground, hiding behind a building. "Where are the Androids?,"

"I don't know," whispered Gohan, They spotted something. Something green…squinting their eyes, it appeared to be a giant bug.

"What is that?," Both Saiyans whispered. They saw the monster grab an old man from behind, pulling out its long grotesque tail, and stabbing it into the man's back. The man screamed, feeling his life being drained from his very body. Within seconds, the lifeless body plummeted to the ground.

Cell cackled, raising his hands high in the air. "Don't run, you should be honored to be apart of this great being," Then he tauntingly made his way towards the screaming crowd.

"Come on Gohan, lets stop this,"

"No…we wont be able to defeat him," he looked into the red determined eyes of his best friend, "We must inform the others,"

The pink haired girl nodded her head, "Alright…come on, lets hurry then. We don't need anymore dead people,"

Author: Done for now!!!! Please review!!


	38. Chapter 37

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews, and sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the dbz/sm characters in this fic!

Vegeta was out on the balcony, sitting on a lounge chair. He only wore some sweat pants and he had his feet propped up on the edge of the balcony railing, pushing against it, leaning back in his chair, hands laced behind his head. He had his eyes closed, hair swaying with each light breeze.

His woman was on his lap, curled up, somewhat in a ball. Her head was nestled on the crook of his neck, hands on his chest. She was asleep, tightly wrapped in a light white blanket. Her hair was a curly mess, covering the majority of Vegeta's chest.

The quiet peaceful mood was broken when Rini threw open the balcony doors, eyes wild. Vegeta turned to her with an raised eyebrow. Rini made her way to him. "Dad…there's an attack. This green thing is attacking a city."

He narrowed his eyes on the mentioning of the green creature. '_Could it be the one that was in the woman's dream?_' he thought. He turned back to his daughter. "Alright, we're coming. Go round everyone up"

Rini nodded, hair bouncing. "Okay" She then ran off, leaving the balcony.

Vegeta scratched his head, then patted his woman on the back. "Woman"

Serena moaned tiredly, stretching in a cat like way. She looked up at Vegeta with tired red eyes. "What?"

Vegeta sat her up in his lap. "We have to go. A city is being attacked."

She stifled a yawn. "The androids?"

Vegeta stood up, slung his woman over his shoulder, bringing her inside the bedroom. "Not the androids." 

He sat her down on their bed, then went over to their dresser, pulling out the draw, and took out 2 training outfits. He set the clothes down, then started to dress his woman, who didn't mind, and just looked at him drowsily.

Serena cocked her head to the side. "Not the androids? Who is it then?"

Vegeta finished dressing her, he looked at her, then started to dress himself. She was dressed in an spandex outfit that Vegeta had wanted her to wear, way back before he left to go off training. The outfit was very similar to Vegeta's Saiyan armor. A two-piece out outfit that was all silver with white gloves and boots, as well as a white chest armor. There was a hole in the back of her spandex pants so that her tail could come out and rest snuggly around her waist.

Vegeta's was all black, with white gloves, boots, and chest armor. When he was finished with dressing himself, he looked back at his woman. "I think it's the green creature from your dream."

She frowned, the sudden sensation of feat filling her being. Vegeta noticed and pecked her on the lips. "Look, everything is going to be fine. Don't be afraid…your part Saiyan…you're strong, don't fear anything."

She sighed slightly. Thinking about the monster from her dream…Cell. '_This dream could be something of the future…_' She sighed slightly, she hadn't had visions of the future since…she was back on the moon. '_Maybe this isn't something of the future…maybe…just maybe… it was only a dream_,' she thought, but something nagged at her and she knew…this wasn't a dream, this in fact was reality, and she needed to watch Vegeta and her children, or what had happened in her dream, will happen.

A cold shudder went through her. She couldn't let such a thing happen. They were all she had…the only family she had, and she couldn't loose them. She would have to be strong, she had to keep them alive! 

She looked up at Vegeta, giving him a weak smile. Rini entered the room, wearing a pink spandex outfit with white boots, gloves and chest armor. "Come on!!! We need to go!,"

"We are brat! Go wait outside!!," Rini huffed, then left.

Vegeta pulled Serena up off of the bed. "Come on." The couple stepped outside and Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. Trunks and Bri were on the floor out cold. Bri laid face down on the carpeted floor, as Trunks's head was lying on his sister's back.

The prince of all Saiyans nudge them with his boot, and they didn't budge a muscle. He growled, so not in the mood to be dealing with this at the moment. He looked down at them. "Damnit! If you two brats don't get off your asses!"

Trunks and Bri shot up off the floor faster than an blink of an eye. They looked at each other then to Vegeta who was glaring at them. "Let's go."

The twins mumbled something under their breaths then stuck their tongues out at Vegeta's turned back.

"If you brats want to keep your tongues, you better keep it in your mouths." muttered Vegeta.

Trunks and Bri looked at each other in surprise, then kept their heads bowed as they walked down the stairs. Everyone else were there, ready to go. Well, almost everyone. The Z-fighters headed outside and the Senshi stayed behind, resting on the couch. Vegeta, the twins and everyone else were outside, which left Serena alone with her Senshi.

"Come on guys, we have to go."

Setsuna looked up at her Queen. "We're not going."

Serena looked at her Senshi in confusion. "What do you mean you're not coming?"

Rei sat up in her seat, looking upon her confused friend. "We've discussed that we wont be joining the fight" She looked around the group, then back to Serena. "We feel that we would only be getting in the way."

"But…you wouldn't!"

"Serena, face it. We aren't strong enough. We would only get killed and this time…we wont be coming back" said Amy.

Serena looked down at her shoes. She had never been in a battle without her Senshi. "I don't think I can do this without you guys." She looked at them. "You're always with me in battle."

"Kitten, you wont be alone, you have Vegeta and Rini there with you. Plus you have the other fighters there." said Amara with a grin.

Serena smiled. "You're right." She turned towards the door when she saw Rini poke her head in, beckoning for her to come on. She looked back at her Senshi. "Okay, I have to go. Mr. Brief has the twins and..."

"Serena, we have everything under control. Just go!"

Serena grinned with a nod, then left the house. She went outside and saw everyone out there, waiting for her. She smiled when she saw Rini swinging on Vegeta's arm, talking animatedly as Vegeta had one of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance, nodding his head every few seconds towards the pink haired chatterbox. She walked over to them. "Rini, we need you and Gohan to show us where this city is."

Rini nodded, followed by Gohan who came up behind Serena. "It was close by the lake Serena." said Gohan.

Serena nodded her head. "Alright then, lead the way."

Rini and Gohan were the first to levitate and head off towards the direction they needed to go, the other Z-fighters following after them. Vegeta came up behind his woman. "What's up with your Senshi?"

She turned towards him. "They decided that they wouldn't go. Said that we didn't need them, that they weren't strong enough."

Vegeta nodded, silently agreeing with the Senshi's opinion. He decided not to voice his agreement, not wanting to upset his woman. For he saw the truth behind that false smile of hers, and knew that she was not happy with their decision. He suddenly levitated himself in the air, and Serena took his lead, following after him. 

The Z-fighters followed the two mix breed Saiyans. They were all lead to a nearly destroyed city. When they landed, no one was in sight. The air was still with an eerie silence. Some buildings were destroyed completely, others, partially damaged. Cars blown to pieces, some things set on fire. Though, what everyone noticed, was that there was no blood…and only articles of clothing was lying about everywhere.

"My God…where is everyone?" whispered Serena, scanning the area with an uncomfortable feeling. 

Vegeta took a step forward. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop within any area of the deserted city. He looked around at his surroundings, an uncomfortable feeling swarming throughout his being as well. "This is disturbing" voice echoing.

Serena came up to him, clinging onto his arm. "So much evil…"

"What?," asked Vegeta, turning towards him.

"I can feel him…"

"Come on, lets go look around." said Krillen.

"Wait" said Vegeta. They all looked at him questioningly. "My woman can feel the creatures energy. Maybe she can lead us to where it is."

They all followed Vegeta and Serena who were in the lead searching the city to find Cell. What seemed like an eternity, they rushed over towards an area where they heard sounds, sounds of someone screaming. They hid in a spot where they couldn't be seen when they saw a green lizard thing, sucking the life out of a young woman.

  
The woman was a blond haired green eyed girl. She screamed in pain as Cell sucked drop of life she had in her. When he was done, he dropped her lifeless body to the ground and her body disappeared, only leaving behind the articles of clothing she had just worn.

Serena moved by Vegeta, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "It's him…"

He turned his head somewhat towards her. "Are you sure?,"

She nodded her head. "I'm sure." She looked at Cell. "He looks a bit different though. But his evil aurora I felt in my dream is the same…but…weaker." She narrowed her eyes on him. "Cell…"

Cell sensed them and turned towards them. "Oooh….new pray."

Tien stepped forward. "Who are you?"

Cell cocked his head to the side, a twisted smile forming on his rather ugly face. "I am Cell."

Serena shuddered, hearing his name. Tien frowned upon the monster. "What do you want here?"

Cell took a step forward. "I've come here to look for something."

"Oh?," said Piccolo, stepping forward as well. "And just what are you looking for?"

"Well…I'm looking for the Androids; 17 and 18."

"What do you want them for?" asked Trunks, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Lets just say I have business I need to handle with them…business that doesn't concern you." He looked over at Serena, who was behind Vegeta. He smiled at her, giving her a wink. She looked at him with utter disgust, tightening her hold around Vegeta. The look caused Vegeta as well as Trunks to growl in anger.

"This business of yours does concerns us. You're here killing innocent people…this must come to an end."

Cell cackled, whipping his tail around behind him. "Ah…so you are the protectors of earth. I'm not impressed." He looked at them. "I mine as well tell you…seeing that you wont be living long enough to see my complete plans in action."

He earned several rounds over growls and he took them with great humor and satisfaction. "I was created by Dr. Gero (Sp?) I am perfection…I am created to wipe out all…destroy all planets in this galaxy and more…to obtain my perfect form, which is where the androids play apart." He looked at them, grinning an evil grin. "I must make them one with me…then I'll achieve my very goal. But…since I cant find them, I mine as make one with these weak earthlings for the time being…to form some sort of strength."

Bri smirked. "Hehehe that sounds so bad" she muttered to her brother. Trunks chuckled and the both of them earned a slap upside the head.

"You two stop being perverted!" said Serena and Vegeta in unison. 

Trunks and Bri rubbed the back of their heads, pouting slightly. "Sorry"

Piccolo turned glared at Cell. "You wont be completing your plans, because you will be destroyed before you can do so."

Cell shifted his weight onto another leg, evil grin deepening. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

The green Namek grinned. "Both"

************

Chi Chi was fuming. She couldn't believe her son had run off like that to go and fight. She hated it when her son fought, not because she didn't like fighting, she was a fighter herself. The reason why was because she doesn't want to loose her little boy. She had already lost her husband more than once and that was bad enough, but her little Gohan…her only pride and joy…

She sighed, after all, he was Goku's son. He had the fighting spirit. She knew she couldn't protect him by hiding him behind books forever, it was inevitable. She rubbed her slightly swollen belly. Fear began to rise for this child as well. This child was Goku's kid as well, half Saiyan, half human…this child will want to be a fighter too. 

Chi Chi hoped that it would be a girl, she wanted one so badly. She smiled, if it turned out to be a boy, she would love it no less. Though, she didn't know if she could handle another male Saiyan…they eat **WAY **too much. Chi Chi got to thinking…did Saiyan females eat that much too? 

She shrugged her shoulders, if she didn't have a boy, she still had Serena's little girl she could help pamper along with Bulma. She grinned at the idea, still holding her belly. She made her way down the steps to Bulma's lab where Goku was resting. 

Chi Chi arched an eyebrow, not seeing her husband in the bed, only his covers were left behind. "Goku?"

She heard some commotion outside, hearing the famous "Kamehameha". She rushed upstairs and made her way outside. She ran to the backyard and indeed saw her husband, wearing his orange training suit, making his Kamehameha waves, looking as strong as ever.

Goku turned towards her, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Chi Chi!"

Tears welled up in Chi Chi's eyes. "Goku?,"

He laughed making his way towards his wife and twirled her around in his arms. He settled her down, wrapping his arms around her from behind, hands resting on her belly. "Hm…"

Chi Chi giggled. "You used to do that all the time when I was pregnant with Gohan."

Goku smiled, then frowned. "I have to go."

Chi Chi frowned as well. "So soon…I mean, you just got better. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Never been better." He straightened up. "I must go help and fight. I feel a new evil presence on earth, and it's powerful."

Chi Chi clung onto him. "Do you really have to leave know?"

Goku nodded. "Yes"

She turned her back to him. "Go if you must."

Goku sighed, hugging her from behind. "You know I'd rather be here with you then fighting. But, its my job to protect earth."

Chi Chi turned in his arms, burying her face into his chest. "I know…but I don't want you to leave me again."

"I wont leave you this time..."

She looked up at him with tear-filled hopeful eyes. "You promise?"

Goku hesitated then replied. "I promise."

Author: That's all! So sorry for the wait. Just got a job and I had graduation tests all week *frowns* Those sucked. So I don't have much time on the computer like I used too…Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for all of the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!


	39. Chapter 38

Author: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters in this fic!

Goku was flying toward the city where he felt the presence of evil as well where he felt his friends' Ki. He was lost in thought. His mind was clouded with the thoughts of Chi Chi and the upcoming baby. He reprimanded himself for making such a promise to his wife, a promise that he wasn't sure he could keep.

He didn't know what was going on in his head when he had said that. He didn't want to hurt Chi Chi more than he already has as well as his son Gohan. He hated not being there through Gohan's childhood. He wants to be there for Gohan whenever he may need him, as well as for the new baby.

He sighed heavily, he needed to stay alive, he had too. He just had too, for the sake of his wife and children. Though, he had a very bad feeling about this battle. He had a horrifying sense that he wasn't going to make it. He needed to find a way to survive. He never broke a promise and he wasn't going to start now.

He built up his speed and within minutes, he was hovering over the once busy, up and about city. He scanned the area with his eyes in surprise, as well as in anger and amazement. "This guy must be powerful."

He noticed all of the articles or clothing lying about. A gust of wind blew through the city, making a whirlwind of dust. Several articles or clothing tossed around, then gently floated back to the ground. Goku raised an eyebrow at this. "Where are all of the bodies…? Why is there only clothes? What happened?" he whispered.

He heard what appeared to be an explosion. He grinned, turning towards the direction. He crouched down low, then took off running in a rapid speed, leaving behind a trail of smoke behind him. Within mere seconds, he had joined his group of friends.

Their backs were turned to him. He saw Piccolo talking to some sort of green creature. He narrowed his eyes, this was the evil creature who's presence he was sensing. He looked him over, he didn't look too strong, but looks could be deceiving, and he of all people should know that.

Krillen turned his head, feeling as if someone was towering over him. His shocked expression turned into joy, seeing his childhood friend standing behind him. "GOKU!!"

Everyone whipped around to see Goku standing tall and well. Gohan ran to his father, jumping on him and tightly wrapped his arms around him. "Dad! You're ok!"

Goku grinned, chuckling a bit. "Yea kiddo." He set him down and ruffled his son's hair. Everyone, with the exception of Vegeta, were giving Goku hugs and were saying how glad they were that he was well.

Cell growled in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. He cleared his throat gaining their attention. "Sorry to intrude on your little reunion, but I have things to do."

Goku smirked, stepping forward. "Who might you be?"

Cell straightened himself, tail whipping around him angrily. "I am Cell…the supreme being."

The Sailor Senshi were out and a bout the house doing their own thing, as Bulma was in her lab doing research on the Androids, Mr. Briefs with the twins, and ChiChi in the den on the couch.

ChiChi had a perplexed look on her face, as she twiddled her thumbs absentmindedly. Her mind was on Goku. She had a bad feeling about this fight. She closed her eyes and slouched slightly in her seat.

Goku's promise ran through her mind. He had never broke a promise and she deeply frowned. She loved her husband with all her heart and trusted him, but she felt doubt. She had a feeling that he was going to break his promise and not come back, and that scared her more than Vegeta actually raising kids.

She had hoped that by making Goku make such a promise, that he would definitely come back and be with her…to help her raise Gohan and the new baby. It was a bad promise and it was tearing her up inside.

She sighed heavily, she had already lost Goku before and she didn't want to loose him again. Her thoughts turned to Gohan. She couldn't bare to loose her baby boy. It would just kill her…tear her very soul to pieces.

Her thumbs stopped twiddling and she laced her fingers, resting them on her belly. A small smile formed upon her lips. She remembered the discussion between Trunks and Bri, the discussion that dealt with Rini and Gohan.

Her smile turned into a full blown grin. Those two were going to hook up in the near future. She had sort of sensed it, seeing that the both of them were so close. They were practically attached at the hip. It was just so CUTE!!

She soon began to chuckle to herself. Vegeta wasn't going to like this, not one bit. Her smile soon turned into a frown, she and Vegeta would be considered family if Rini and Gohan were to marry!

"Oh Joy!" she muttered sarcastically.

She smiled once again, for she knew that Vegeta would take it worse than she. If Gohan and Rini were to get together, Vegeta than would be family to Goku, his greatest rival. She grinned, that would be rather humorous.

16, 17 and 18 stood in front of the city that had been destroyed by Cell not too long ago. 17 looked around and frowned. "Looks like someone had fun without us."

18 nodded and crouched down. She picked up a t-shirt from the ground, scrutinizing it with her icy blue eyes. "Hmm…scared the people right out of their clothes."

17 snickered, imagining naked people running around. He then put his hands behind his head, stretching a bit. "So what are we going to do know? Someone already destroyed the town"

18 shrugged, rising from the ground. She looked over at 16 and saw the look in his eyes. She arched a blonde eyebrow, titling her head to the side, bangs brushing over her face. "What's wrong 16?"

16 shifted his eyes towards her. "Not everyone is gone."

17 raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he pointed around the deserted area. "Do you see anyone."

"Shut up 17, he's right." She glared at him. "We're not alone."

"Those fighters are here… and something else." said 16. He turned towards the direction where he felt the Ki and then turned back to 17 and 18. "We should leave"

17 grunted . "No, lets go have some fun. Let's go mess with the fighters."

18 smirked, excitement welling up inside. "Yea! I'm in the mood for a fight," She began cracking her knuckles.

16 shook his head sternly. "We must leave now."

17 glared at the giant Android. " What makes you think we're going to listen to you?" His glare deepened. Seeing 16 looked upon him with expressionless eyes. "18 and I are going"

He raised in the air, followed by 18. They both headed towards the Z-Senshi and Cell. 16 narrowed his eyes. "Ignorant…" he said lightly, then he too headed after androids.

Within minutes, they were where the battle was beginning. They saw Goku talking to Cell and the Z-gang watching what was unfolding intently. 16 looked over Cell with narrowed eyes, feeling the evilness, the power he held…the power he could hold. 18 sneered in disgust. "Ew…what is that? It's ugly."

Cell's eyes flickered towards the androids. A malevolent grin formed on his face. '_The Androids_!' he thought. '_Now I can transform into my true form and get rid of these pests_.' He eyed 16. '_Who is that? There's only suppose to be 3 androids…'_ He shrugged. '_Oh well…he could be fun to kill._ He snickered. "_Will make good target practice."_

Goku followed Cell's gaze, then narrowed his eyes. '_The Androids._" His eyes widened. "Get out of here!," he shouted.

17 crossed his arms over his chest. "Why should we?"

Goku frowned, not liking his cocky attitude. He looked at 16 who was staring at Cell. "He's right, we must leave,"

Cell crouched down low and shot forward towards 17. Goku saw this and grabbed a hold of Cell's tail before the creature could do anything about it. Cell growled and 17 smirked arrogantly. "Let him go! I want to fight him!"

Goku was completely stunned, was this guy a moron or what? Can he not sense the immense power radiating off of this creature, the creature that was out to kill him and 18? He…he was acting like Vegeta! He growled, beginning to loose his grip over Cell's tail. He looked towards the androids frantically. "Get out of here! NOW!!"

16 grabbed a hold of 18 around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. When he reached out to grab 17, the young arrogant Android pushed him away. 16 narrowed his eyes and decided that the young android deserved the fate that was set out for him. He levitated up into the air with the kicking and screaming 18. He looked down at 17 and muttered, "You are one arrogant fool." He then flew off.

Cell boosted up his energy, causing Goku to loose his grip. Cell cackled and shot towards the expectant android. Cell stood in front of him, tail wagging from side to side as excitement was bubbling up inside of him. He looked at 17. "Tsk tsk, that android was right. You are an arrogant fool, and for you stupidity, you're going to die."

He pulled his hand back, forming a fist and punched 17 across his face, making him fly back and crash into a mountain side. Serena looked towards Goku, unsure of what to do. She then narrowed her eyes, she had to stop Cell from getting 17! She shot forward hand raised high in an clenched fist.

Cell sensed the moon queen coming towards him and turned around faster than the speed of light. He grabbed Serena's raised fist, his other hand grabbing one of her legs and he swung her down hard to the ground. He climbed on top of her holding down both hands. He gave her a dark look that made he shiver from head to toe. A smirk formed, eyes flashing with an unreadable emotion.

"You better watch your brats…they'll be the first ones I come after," His smirk deepened. "and that arrogant husband of yours."

Her eyes widened with horror…her dream wasn't a dream, it was in fact…a premonition! Cell had a satisfied smile on his face, loving the look **he **placed upon her face. He was suddenly thrown off of her by a swift kick to the back of the head.

Serena looked up into the face of Vegeta who was looking down at her worriedly. He helped her to her feet, looking her over for any injuries. "What did he say to you?"

Serena didn't say a word, only burring her face into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her the best possible way he could. "What did he say to you?" he questioned again. Serena shook her head, not wanting to tell him.

Vegeta leaned back from her, raising her head up by the chin. "Tell me," he demanded.

Large tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped on to Vegeta's calloused hands. She sniffled. "He said when he's done with the androids, he's coming after the kids and you." She broke out into sobs once again, and Vegeta pulled her back into his arms.

He growled deeply in his throat and from the corner of his eye, he saw Cell coming towards him in a rapid speed. Before he could react, he saw Cell being tackled to the ground. In surprise, he turned towards him and saw 17 on top of him, pounding the hell out of the green creature.

He picked Serena up and brought her back to where the Z-gang was. He settled her down next to Rini and stood up straight, glaring at Cell with hatred. That freak made his woman cry…and no one makes **his** woman cry. He cracked his knuckles, he crouched down low, seeing Cell's back turned to him. He ran forward, tackling him from behind. He powered up a bit and started punching the creature with everything he had.

Breathing heavily, he let the smoke clear, wanting to see Cell's face smashed into a million pieces. He let out a startled gasp when he saw Cell looking up at him with a smirk on his face, completely unharmed. "What the…"

"Surprised? Don't be!," Cell pushed Vegeta off of him, grabbing the Saiyan by one leg. He swung around in circles as fast as he could, Vegeta's shouts of curses ringing out. He suddenly let go of him, having him fly into several trees, then being stopped by a collision with a boulder. Serena screeched in horror, running over to her man.

She ran over to where large stones and trees laid in a pile. She fell to her knees, pushing things out of the way desperately trying to find Vegeta. She jumped back in shock when she saw a blinding light coming from beneath the rubble. Vegeta busted out from beneath his momentary grave, hair spikier then ever and …blonde! His eyes were green and he was glowing within a golden light. He had his hands clenched into tight fists and he had some scrapes and bruises on various parts of his body.

An inhuman growl erupted from his throat and everyone stared upon the Saiyan prince in surprise. 'He's Super Saiyan' was the thought that crossed through ever mind of the z-gang. Serena stood to her feet and took a step back in surprise. "Vegeta?" she whispered.

Vegeta was beyond hearing her, his mind was only on Cell. He was going to tear that freakish bug to pieces with his bare hands. Within a blink of an eye, he was behind Cell who was beating 17 to a bloody pulp. He grabbed Cell by the back of the neck and flung him into a tree. He looked down at 17 who could barely open his eyes. He sneered at him with no pity. He kicked the Android much like he had done Goku when the Saiyan was suffering from his heart virus.

The Android flew toward Goku and the Saiyan grabbed him. Vegeta turned to him, "Get him out of…"

Vegeta wasn't able to finish his sentence as he received a swift kick to his left arm, shattering nearly every bone within it. Vegeta dropped to his knees, eyes wide and mouth a gaped, right hand cradling his arm. He started flickering back and forth from Super Saiyan to his normal self. (Authour: I know I know, 18 had done that!! Too bad! sticks out tongue) A blood curdling scream erupted from Serena's throat as she tried to get to him, but was held back by Piccolo.

Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his normal self dominating over his Super Saiyan form. He fell forward, plowing face first into the ground unconscious. Cell dropped his opposing leg to the ground, the damage being done. He smirked a vicious smirk happy with the results of the blow. "Pathetic" he spat.

Within that second, he was behind the still shocked Goku. He hit a pressure point on the Saiyan's neck, making the man fall to the ground unconscious and before anyone could do anything…he took a hold of 17. His tail slithered its way around the unmoving 17 like a snake. The end of the pointed tail began to open like a mouth, becoming larger and larger by the second.

Soon the hole was large enough to swallow a person, the person, or rather android, being 17. Cell cackled evilly as he engulfed the nearly lifeless Android into his tail. Within minutes…17 was gone, becoming one with Cell as many civilians had suffered becoming.

Piccolo saw that this situation was getting out of hand and he was beginning to loose his hold on Serena. "Everyone!, we need to get out of here."

They all nodded. Tien ran over to Vegeta and slung the man over his shoulder. Gohan went over to his dad, slumping down to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. "Dad?"

Krillen came behind Gohan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's not dead, just unconscious."

Gohan wiped the tears from his eyes, giving his friend a weak smile. Krillen bent down and picked up Goku and slung the man over his shoulder, levitating in the air. "Come on Gohan!"

16 looked up at the sky then looked down at 18. "17 is gone"

18 looked up at 16 with a distraught look. "Gone?"

16 nodded. "Yes…" He looked up at the sky. "He's coming for you next"

Author: Well that's the end of this chapter! This should have been posted like 3 weeks ago But I was too lazy to finish the chapter. Well, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon have to plan out what I want next. PEACE! Please review!


	40. Chapter 39

Author: Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.

Serena sat on the windowsill of her bedroom. She had her knees pressed up against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. She had her head resting on top of her knees, staring unseeingly out of the window. Vegeta lay in the bed behind her, sleeping soundly. Cell had shattered every bone within Vegeta's arm, though the Saiyan had been given a sensu bean to fix the wounded arm.

The young twins lay in the bed with Vegeta, both of them sleeping on top of his chest. The older twins were training in the gravity chamber, trying to become stronger for the up coming battle. Rini had run off with Gohan in the woods to train as well. And all the others were out and about, doing their own thing.

Serena sighed heavily into the quiet room. She thought about the events that had happened only a few hours ago. She thought about Cell, and felt true hatred well up inside of her, as well as fear. She was beginning to feel emotions she hadn't felt since she had been back home fighting as a Sailor Senshi.

She pushed her head up off of her knees, and unraveled her arms from around them as well. She leaned back against the wall behind her and pressed her back firmly against it, crossing her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes, replaying the meeting of Cell in her mind.

She gritted her teeth, she was becoming way too emotional about this. She was letting Cell get to her, and Cell knew it as well. But how could she not? This creature threatened to kill her children and her man, the only family she had left. She had already lost some many people that she had cared about in the past and didn't need to add any more to the list.

She sighed heavily once again, standing to her feet, and paced back and forth, arms still crossed over her chest. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way; she had to harden up…like she had done before she had met Vegeta. When she was with the Gundam Boys, she had learned to put her feelings behind her…to lock them protectively inside her heart so she could get the job done…and to not be hurt again.

She thought about Heero, the perfect soldier, how he had kept his feelings inside so well, as well as Wufei. As a matter of fact, all of the G-boys were able to do it, and so could she.

She looked over to Vegeta, and walked quietly over to the bed. She sat down on the bed gently, trying not to disturb him or the twins. She ran a hand down Vegeta's cool face soothingly, and then rested her hand upon his cheek. She furrowed her brows as realization adorned upon her. She knew why Vegeta was so cold…so heartless, because he didn't want to get hurt, to look weak amongst everyone else. Emotions to him is a weakness, something he had been taught. She kissed his forehead lightly, staring at his face, noticing how peaceful…and how cute, he looked while he slept.

She hadn't felt so afraid when she saw Cell brutally break Vegeta's arm, since she saw the horrible dream that made her become Super Saiyan. Serena stared at his face, brushing her thumb over his soft pink lips. She would have to be strong…she had to protect her family, even if she died trying.

She stood to her feet, "I must go train…I have to become stronger."

She made her way towards the window. She opened it and flew out of it. "I will become stronger."

Serena had flown out deep into the woods, wanting complete solitude. She was drenched in sweat, levitating into the air, fighting an invisible opponent. She had her teeth clenched tightly closed, her eyes narrowed, panting with each kick and punch she delivered.

"Take that!" A punch.

"And that!" A kick.

She pictured Cell's ugly face, pounding the hell out of him. She had never felt so enraged before, and she…liked it. She continued to swing and kick, then finally levitated herself to the ground. She sat on the dark green grass below her, legs crossed as well as her arms.

She closed her eyes and waited till her heartbeat became steady. She thought about the level of Super Saiyan, she had to become it. She concentrated on the one thing that made her so angry, angrier than she had ever felt in her life, and that was in her dream…the thought of loosing her family.

She began to glow a light silver, before the light began to intensify with each passing second. Soon her moon insignia began to appear upon her forehead, her tail wagging behind her rapidly. Things around her began to rise off of the ground as the power within her grew and grew.

Her heart quickened, and the sweat poured down her face. The anger, the hatred…and the pain grew immensely. Serena was now completely engulfed in the silver light; her moon insignia shined a bright golden yellow. The black and silver lightening bolts formed, cackling around the silver light.

Trees swayed as strong winds blew; animals cleared the area with fright. Soon the silver light exploded, then dimmed, revealing a new creation; a Saiyan and a Lunarian mingled into one, casting off great power of that of a Super Saiyan.

Serena stood tall, silver and black hair waving wildly in the still air. Silver-black eyes empty from the usual light that had moments before shown within its depths. She had her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, tail wrapped tightly around her waist securely.

She brought her hands up to her face, watching as black and silver bolts of lightening crackled around each finger. A smirked crossed over her lips, eyes darkening, a disturbing glint flashing within them. She liked this, liked this a lot!

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly, feeling his woman's energy skyrocketing. He was about to shoot up from the bed when he remembered that his brats were sleeping on top of him. He raised both little Trunks and Bri from his chest and realized that the both of them had a tight hold of his shirt. He tried to pull on them, hoping that their grip would loosen; but to no avail.

Vegeta growled lightly with annoyance, then an idea struck him. He held onto his brats protectively in his arms. He rolled over and scooted himself down the length of the bed until his feet were touching the floor. He unraveled his arms from around the twins and very quickly and quietly, slipped out of his shirt.

He stood tall with a victory smirk on his face and did a little dance as well. He watched as his brats curled up into a ball, clinging onto his shirt. He shook his head, and headed for the window. He stood in front of it, stretching slightly, then climbed onto the windowsill, and flying out of the opened window.

He saw the Z-gang run outside ready to follow after Serena's energy, but he gave them a look that meant to stay put. Serena's ki brought him through a thick patch of woods in a forest. He saw a clearing and also saw his woman standing in the middle of it. He levitated himself to the ground, a few yards away from his woman. He stared at her, noticing that she had turned Super Saiyan.

"Woman?" he said, walking over to her.

Serena slowly turned around, hands still up to her face. "This is amazing," she whispered.

Vegeta slowed his walking to a stop when he stood in front of her. Serena raised her head to look at him and Vegeta could feel a shiver run throughout his body. Those emotionless eyes…now had a glint of, what was it, insanity?

He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at his woman hard and long. "Woman, I think you should power down."

She narrowed her eyes, "No…" she took a step back. "Why?"

A smirk formed upon her face, as she crouched low into a fighting stance. "I want to have a spare with you. Super Saiyan against a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta looked upon her in surprise, "What?"

Serena took a swing at him, which Vegeta barely dodged. "Fight me."

Vegeta would have usually been up to the challenge, but he was in no mood to fight, especially with his woman. "No,"

Serena frowned, then gritted her teeth. She took a faster swing at him, which he tried to dodge. Though, her knuckles grazed his cheek, splitting it open. "Why not? Are you chicken?"

A trail of blood trailed down Vegeta's cheek. He put his fingertips to it, dabbing at the blood. He brought his hands in front of his eyes, looking at the blood. He deeply frowned. His woman called him a chicken and struck him. He looked up at her just in time to dodge a swift kick that was targeted for his head.

Vegeta growled, now angry. "Fine, I'll give you a fight!"

He stood back, powering himself up to a Super Saiyan. Serena crossed her arms, giving him a smirk. She then crouched down low. "Let's begin."

She lunged forward, fist raised high. She took a swing at Vegeta, which he easily dodged. He grabbed Serena's hand, twisting it behind her back, and pulling her to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He growled.

Serena ignored him, throwing her head back and hitting him in the nose. Vegeta let go of her quickly bringing his hands up to his bloody nose. Serena turned, punching him in his exposed stomach. Vegeta grunted leaning forward, as Serena took the opportunity to kick him in the head.

Vegeta flew back, skidding across the ground like a rag doll. Thick smoke raised, and Serena grinned…a dark grin. Her eyes suddenly widened as Vegeta shot out from the smoke, fist raised high. He threw dozens of punches, which his woman dodged. He aimed a strong punch to the middle of her face, but Serena ducked, moving behind him.

Vegeta's punch landed on the trunk of a tree, which caused it to split and half and drop to the ground. Un-expectantly, he kicked his foot back, hitting Serena in the stomach. He spun around, swiping her feet from beneath her.

Serena grunted as she hit the ground, and barely rolled out of the way of Vegeta's punch, that landed on the ground, creating a rather large indent in it. Serena kicked her foot up, aiming for a very sensitive area on Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed the offending foot in time, giving out a sigh of relief. He glared down at his woman. "Damn it! Stop aiming at my damn jewels!"

Serena turned onto her stomach, with Vegeta still holding onto her foot. She kicked one of her long legs up, hitting him in the chest, causing him to let go of her foot and take a few unsteady steps back. Serena then quickly stood up, moving over to him, swinging her leg up and kicking him on the back of the head.

Vegeta front flipped, landing flat on his back. He grabbed onto Serena's foot that was coming down quickly. He twisted her foot, making her spin in the air and land on the ground on her side. They both got up at the same time, barely a drop of sweat shed from their bodies, their breathing still steady. The both of them smirked and lunged at each other simultaneously.

The duo continued this spare for hours, punching, kicking, flipping, shooting Ki blasts, etc. Now they lay on their hands and knees, panting heavily, the sweat now pouring down their faces. Their bodies bruised and cut, muscles sore and tired.

Serena raised her head, looking up at Vegeta, who had his eyes closed, head hung downwards. She rolled over onto her back, looking up into the darkening sky. "No more…"

Vegeta raised his head slowly, looking upon his woman. "What?"

"I said no more." She powered down to her normal self.

Vegeta looked back down to the ground. "What's wrong with you?"

Serena sighed heavily. "Nothing."

Vegeta growled. "Don't lie to me!"

Serena turned her head slightly to look up at him. She looked back up at the sky. "I can't be weak."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cell will take you all away from me…if I stay weak, I can not be weak."

"Take who away?"

"You and the kids…the only family I have left." She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. " I can't be hurt anymore…I just can't."

Vegeta stared at her, face softening. "Woman…"

Serena's eyes rolled to the back of head and she fell unconscious. Vegeta slowly sat up with a grunt. He looked down at his woman, and sighed. He stood to his feet making his way over to her. He powered down, picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, and began to levitate into the air.

"Hn…lets go home."

Goku sat at the kitchen table with Bulma and Chi Chi. "I see their fight is over."

ChiChi raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "What?"

Goku grinned, putting a hand behind his head. "Oh! I was just saying that Vegeta and Serena are done with their spare."

"Oh, I see."

The trio heard a loud piercing scream. The trio looked at each other and ran into the den. What they saw made them fall out laughing.

They saw Trunks screaming and bawling in pain, with little Bri's mouth clamped down on one of his fingers. Rini and Bri were shouting, "Bite him harder!" As Gohan was on the floor, rolling in a fit of laughter, as little Trunks grinned, clapping his hands.

A door slammed and everyone paused. Vegeta stood behind Goku, looking in on the action. He had an eyebrow raised. He shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask." He then left, walking upstairs to his room. Everyone else looked at each other, shrugged, then continued on with what was going on.

Vegeta grumbled ever step of the way as he climbed the stairs to get to his room. "Damn woman…my feet hurt…my back hurts…my damn fingernails hurt! What did I do?!…to deserve…such TREATMENT!!"

He kicked his bedroom door open, walked inside, and settled his woman on the bed. He crawled in with her, and plopped down hard on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He stared at her, his fingers entangled within her hair.

"I'll make sure none of us dies…I promise," He closed his eyes and fell into a much needed sleep.

Serena awoke alone in her bed. She yawned and stretched, rolling onto her back. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around, noticing that she was in her bedroom. "How did I get here…" She pondered, and thought that Vegeta must of brought her here.

She stood up off of the bed and moaned, the aches and pains of her battle hitting her like lightening. She dragged her feet into the bathroom to take a quick shower, placed on some fresh clean clothes, and then made her way downstairs.

She walked into the den and smiled, seeing Vegeta with the kids. She saw little Trunks yanking on his father's hair, and little Bri squeezing onto his tail. Vegeta was shouting, trying to get them off.

"GAHH!!! Damn you brats!! Get the hell off!." He pulled on little Trunks, but only made things worse, clinging more tightly on his hair. He then tried to pull his tail away from little Bri, but her grip only tightened.

"I swear!!! You're spawns of Satan! Let me go!," He shouted, and the twins only laughed, continuing to torture poor Vegeta.

The twins simultaneously looked towards their mother and grinned. They both raised their hands towards Serena, excitement apparent on both of their faces. Serena laughed, walking over to her babies. She picked up little Bri and took a hold of Trunks with her tail and placed him on her lap beside his sister.

"About time you took those gremlins!" Remarked Vegeta, playfully glaring at them.

Serena snickered, "I think they take up from you."

Vegeta 'hmphed' "I don't think so."

Rini and Gohan ran into the room, a look of hysteria on their faces. Rini shouted, "Turn on the TV! Hurry!" Vegeta quickly turned on the TV and saw that the news was on.

__

Reporter: "A disaster has been happening across the country! Some sort of green creature is destroying cities and killing anything that crosses its path!"

The cameraman showed a city that was being attacked as the reporter was talking. They saw hundreds of people running and screaming. Saw tons of clothes lying about on the ground everywhere as well as buildings knocked down. The cameraman suddenly put the camera on Cell who looked a lot different then he did on the last account the Z-Senshi had had with him. He looked bulkier…and all the more uglier.

The reported shouted when Cell miraculously appeared behind him. The Reporter took a step, shaking with fear. He screamed, "Ahh…No!! Leave me alone!"

All that was watching the TV watched in horror as Cell stabbed the reported with his needle like tail, sucking the very life out of him. Everyone heard the Cameraman scream, and saw Cell walking over to him, and then the camera went black.

Vegeta shut off the television, and then realized that everybody was in the room, from the Z-gang down the Sailor Senshi. Vegeta stood up, looking down at his woman, then at everyone else. "Let's go."

They all nodded, except for the Sailor Senshi. The Z-gang left and the Sailor Senshi stayed back to watch the twins with Bulma and a raging ChiChi, who just realized that Gohan snuck out in the crowd to go fight.

They all stood in the city that had been destroyed. It was lifeless and hauntingly quiet. Screams wrung out to the north and the fighters of Earth ran in the direction as fast as they could. They saw Cell suck the life out of a little girl that couldn't have been older then 6 years older.

Serena's breath caught in her throat, that little girl looked some much like Rini when she was that age. Vegeta turned to his woman, feeling her anger begin to rise. "Woman…?"

"I want to fight him…I'm going to destroy him, make him wish he'd never step foot on this planet."

Un-expectantly, she powered up to Super Saiyan, causing Cell to sharply turn to her. An evil smirk crossed over his face. "Ah…so that's whose power I had felt. I must have it!"

He shot forward with a faster speed than before. He had his tail pointed at Serena's chest. He moved it quickly to stick her, but she dodged, grabbing Cell by the shoulders, placing a foot on his lower abdomen. She leaned back, flipping him over her.

As he flipped over her, he flicked his tail, aiming it at her head. Serena raised her hand to block and '_SNAP'._

Serena's eyes widened, looked down at her hand, well her fingers. She looked at one of her fingernails and saw that one of her nails was broken.

There was a deadly silence, and Vegeta's mouth flew a gape. "Oh hell…he's going to die."

Bri nodded, "Damn skippy…tsk tsk. Poor brute, doesn't he know that you never break a woman's nails." She shook her head, arms crossed her chest."

Vegeta thought back to when he had broken one of his woman's finger nails and he shivered at the memory.

****

_Memory_

__

Vegeta went outside to go train when he saw his woman lying on the ground in the grass. A smirked crossed his face as he saw her sit up, looking up at this sky. He ran forward, tackling her to the ground. Serena yelped in surprise, rolling in the grass.

As they rolled they heard a little 'snap', making Serena go dead still. Vegeta looked down at her curiously, and Serena practically threw him off over her. She looked down at her fingernail and saw the slight chip in it.

Her face turned red and Vegeta looked at her with a bit of worry. "Woman…are you ok?"

She turned her head towards him almost demonically, anger apparent on her face. "OK?!…HELL NO I'M NOT OK!" she growled. "You broke my damn nail!"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "It's just a nail…it'll grow back woman,"

"JUST A NAIL!!!!," She raised her hand and made it into a fist. She was about to knock the crap out of him when a smirk crossed over her face. She put her hand down to her side, standing up. "You know what…I'm not going to hit you, I've got something better for you."

She grinned, an evil grin. "No sex for a month!" She walked off leaving a horrified Vegeta mumbling, "I'll show him…breaking my nail."

Vegeta felt tears well up in his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

****

End of Memory

What Serena had said was true; Vegeta had no sex for a full month! Not even a little kiss. That month felt like years and Vegeta had made sure to NEVER EVER!!! break the nails on any woman, especially his own.

Though, this was a different situation. An enemy had done it, which meant Cell was going to get a major beat down. He looked over at his woman, her face was a dangerous red color, making her head look like it was about to explode at any second.

A grin crept over his face. "Kick his ass woman!"

Cell looked at Serena oddly. He had never seen anyone become so red before; it was beginning to creep him out. He took a step back, unsure of what to do, run or strike the woman? Un-expectantly, Serena shot right in front of him, connecting her fist with his jaw.

Cell flew into a pile of boulders and rocks. Serena slowly made her way over to him, grabbing Cell by the tail. She picked him up by it, and then slammed him into the ground, over and over again. She then stopped after a few moments, and then spun around in circles, still holding onto his tail. She let go, watching Cell fly into more boulders and rock.

A ring sounded off in Gohan's pocket. Gohan jumped in surprise, looking around, then finally down to his pocket. He reached down and pulled out a cellular phone. He looked at Rini who was looking at him. She shrugged her shoulders and Gohan answered.

Gohan: "Hello?"

Bulma: "Hey Gohan, this is Bulma."

Gohan: "Oh Hi."

Bulma: "How's the fight going?"

Gohan looked over to where Serena and Cell was. "Um…Serena is beating up Cell pretty badly."

Bulma: "Great! Look Gohan, I called you for a reason. I need someone to come here to Capsule Corps. to pick up something. It'll be something that you'll need."

Gohan: "Really? What is it?"

Bulma: "It's a deactivator. It will shut down android 18, so Cell cant absorb her."

Gohan: "Oh wow! That's great."

Bulma: "Haha I know! So send someone quick! I'll be waiting. Oh and Gohan…"

Gohan: "Yea?"

Bulma: "I suggest that you don't come. Your mom is rampaging over here."

Gohan sweat-dropped. "Thanks for the heads up Bulma. Someone will be there soon ok?"

Bulma: "Alright, bye."

Gohan: "Bye."

Piccolo looked down at Gohan, having heard the whole conversation. "I'll send Krillen."

Gohan raised an eyebrow with bewilderment, then remember how **well **Piccolo can hear. He shrugged it off and turned to watch the fight.

"My God…I never knew legs could bend like that." Whispered Yamcha, eyes wide with shock.

"Believe me Yamcha…they were meant to." Murmured Tien.

"Geeze…if Serena is this bad with a broken nail…how would Bulma be…or even CHICHI!" he thought. There was a dead silence. He cleared his head, he'd rather not think about something like that! He looked back at Serena, seeing that she had Cell in an ankle lock. He could hear Cell screaming, "UNCLE!!! GOOD GOD!! UNCLE!!"

Goku shook his head. "This should be lesson for us all…nails are definitely off limits."

Piccolo moved over to Krillen. "Krillen."

"Hm?"

"We need you to run an errand."

"An errand?"

"Yes, you need to go to Capsule Corps. Bulma will explain everything to you when you get there."

"Alright." He levitated into the air, and took off.

Tien turned noticing the departure. "Where's he going?"

Piccolo turned to the three-eyed man. "Going to get something that will help us out."

Krillen had arrived at Capsule Corps and had gotten the deactivator. He held it in his hand, going towards un-inhabitant islands, guessing that is where the 2 remaining androids would be hiding. His mind was clouded with thoughts of android 18. She was really pretty, and a blush crept across his cheeks. He shook his head, she was an android, a killer and a danger to human kind. She would have to be shut down, no matter what!

He went through several islands before he found the duo, leaning against some large boulders, lightly talking to one another. Krillen landed in front of them, holding onto the control tightly in his hand. 16 stared at the short man and 18 pushed her self off of the boulder she was leaning on, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you have there?" Referring to the controller that Krillen was holding.

Krillen took a step back, eyes on 18,eyes never wavering. "A deactivator…to shut you down."

18 narrowed her eyes, fear actually present within them, something that took Krillen completely by surprise. He put his finger over the button, and he saw 18 tense. Krilllen sighed, throwing the deactivator to the ground, stomping down on it.

"Leave."

18 gasped in bewilderment, looking up at 16, who as well had a look of utter disbelief. "What are you doing?" asked 18. "Why didn't you shut me down?"

Krillen eyes drifted to the ground. "Leave…leave before Cell gets you too!"

Cell and Serena were still going at it, Cell looking like an alien-ized pretzel, and Serena looking like a crazed mad woman. Cell pushed Serena off of him, somewhat standing on his feet.

"_Grr… She's stronger than I thought! I need that android to become my ultimate form. To wipe out this pathetic planet!_" Thought Cell.

He shot up into the air, doing hand movements that everyone recognized; the Kamehameya wave.

Goku's eyes widened. "How does he know that!?"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Yaaaaaa!!!!!." Shouted Cell, a giant energy wave heading for Serena. There was no time for Serena to dodge, so she stood in defense, blocking with her hands. She tried to push the energy wave back, but she was having some major difficulties.

Cell grinned, stopped giving off the energy, and took off as fast as he could. Serena tossed the wave above and over her head, sending it hurdling into a mountainside. She fell to her knees, panting heavily. She looked up and about and couldn't see Cell in sight!

"Damn him!," she slammed her fist into the ground. "You come back here and fight me you coward!" she shouted into the open air.

Vegeta came up behind her, helping her to her feet. "Woman, there's no worries. Krillen was sent out to deactivate Android 18. He can't become any stronger. We'll get him!"

Serena sighed, powering down and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I hope you're right…"

Author: Hey! Got a question for you guys. Do you remember the names of the people that fought against Cell at the Cell Games, the people that came with Hercule? If you now it, can you tell me them please! N E WAYZ! I hope you enjoyed and please review! Well that's all for now, I'm actually getting close to the end. WEE this chapter was longer than usual, needed to get a bunch of stuff out of the way instead of making it into 2 or more chapters. Well, I hoped you enjoyed and please REVIEW!!!.


	41. Chapter 40

Author: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciated it! Duuuuuuuude I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry! dodges rotten fruit I can't help it! Life has been a pain with college, boyfriend, and my manager wont layoff on my hours at work,--, so whenever I'm home I'm sleeping! BUT! I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones that I created!

Cell ran as fast as he could, furious at getting his ass kicked by a mere woman. "I'll teach her!" He declared, kicking up a notch in speed. "You just wait…when I suck up that android I'll be undefeatable. I'll have you begging for mercy!"

He levitated himself high in the air, scanning the area quickly. "Now where is that android hiding?" he quietly whispered to himself.

He spotted a patch of uninhabited islands and a smirk formed upon his extremely ugly face. He quickly advanced towards the islands knowing exactly where the android would be hiding. He had a malicious smile upon his face and he licked his lips. "I can practically taste the new power I'm going to receive when I get my hands on that android."

Android 18 stood frozen, staring upon the little bald man who had just spared her life. She was overwhelmed with confusion. What the hell was going on? She looked up to 16 for guidance, but he too shared the same look of confusion.

Krillen growled at the androids. "What are you waiting for? Move! Cell is coming, you have to go and find somewhere to hide!"

18 snapped out of her reverie. She took a step back, looking around her and looking for a spot a decent place to hide. She took off running then levitated in the air, 16 following after her. She turned her head behind her and looked at Krillen, mouthing a "thank you" before gaining speed.

Krillen felt his cheeks burn and knew that he was blushing madly. He sighed heavily; the guys were not going to take this very well. He was ready to leave when heard a scream erupt behind him. He quickly turned, eyes growing wide. "Oh no!"

He jumped into the air; following the direction he heard the scream. He stopped in mid-flight when he saw 18 partially engulfed within Cell's tail. 18's legs flailed wildly out of Cell's tail, trying desperately to escape, but no such thing was going to happen.

16 growled angrily making his way toward Cell. Though, the monster seen the movement from the corner of his eye and made an energy ball. He hit the large android in the chest, causing him to spiral down to the ground. When the bright light finally disappeared, the android's body was mangled.

Krillen watched in horror. He willed himself to do something….anything! But he couldn't, his fear kept him where he was; watching as 18 was swallowed up into the creature's body.

"Oh man…what have I done," he whispered to himself. He looked towards what was left of 16's body and made his way towards it unnoticed. He picked up as much he could of the android's body in his arms. He looked up to Cell whose body was engulfed in bright lights as his final transformation was set in action.

He made his way off the island quickly, clutching 16's body closely to his chest. "I'm so sorry 18," he whispered before he disappeared into the distance.

Krillen made his way to Capsule Corps rushing through the door and was relieved when he noticed that the Z-gang had not arrived yet. He passed by the questioning Sailor Senshi and he made his way down to Bulma's laboratory.

He spotted Bulma at a desk tinkering with one of her creations as she hummed nothing in particular. Krillen gulped nervously, perspiration sliding down from his temples. Bulma heard the sound and turned her head, spotting the slightly shaking man in the corner.

She cocked a brow. "Krillen?"

When he didn't say anything, Bulma's eyes downcast to the items he held in his hands. "OMG what is that?"

She pushed her self away from the desk she was working at and quickly made her way to Krillen. She picked up 16's head curiously. The android's eyes fluttered opened and he mumbled something incoherent.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bulma, dropping the head to the ground and backing into a corner.

She set her wild eyes to the sheepish looking Krillen. "What the hell is that?"

The aging bald man scratched his head finding the floor to be very interesting to look at. "Android 16."

"AN ANDROID! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING IT HERE!" she screeched clinging onto the wall for dear life.

She glared at Krillen, "I thought I gave you a deactivator to destroy him…did it not work?" She watched as he shifted uncomfortably.

"This is not the right android the deactivator was made for."

Bulma frowned upon this…"Well…then the other android was shut down, right?"

Krillen shook his head. "No. The deactivator was destroyed before I could shut 18 down."

Bulma held a look of confusion. "How did that happen? Did you at least destroy her?"

Krillen's head dropped a little lower, sweat pouring down his head in small tendrils. "No, I did not."

'_What the hell is going on," _thought Bulma incredulously. She looked towards the Android that was held in Krillen's arms, and then the decapitated head of that same Andriod, whose eyes looked up to her.

"_Why the hell is that thing looking at me,"_ her mind screamed.

With an involuntary shiver, she caste her eyes to Krillen, and furrowing her brows she asked demandingly. "So what did happen, Krillen, I mean..." She sighed, rubbing her temples with her tired hands. "The deactivator is destroyed, you have pieces of an android, and the android that was supposed to be deactivated is no where in sight." She unconsciously began to pace the room, and then she suddenly stopped and stared down at Android 16. "What is going on, what happened?"

Krillen gulped, which did not go unnoticed by Bulma. The young genius watched as her long time friend twiddled his thumbs and began to shift back and forth uncomfortably. He finally sighed and bravely looked up and stared Bulma in the eyes. "Look, Android 18, the droid the deactivator was for, she…"

He began to fidget again and continued till Bulma became extremely impatient. "Just tell me already Krillen," she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Krillen jumped and then gained his composer. "Okay, I just couldn't do it." He looked up at Bulma, "I just couldn't kill her." He sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands. "I destroyed the deactivator."

"YOU WHAT," screamed Bulma with outrage. She paced the room, hands on her hips, anger present on her face. "YOU DESTROYED IT!" She screamed her eyes wide with shock.

Krillen shrunk into the wall with fear. "That's not the worst part either."

The raging woman stopped her pacing, and stomped her way to Krillen. She bent down till their noses touched. "What do you mean?" she growled with anger and curiosity dripping from her words.

"Cell got her…Cell engulfed Android 18 and is know transforming into his ultimate form as we speak."

Bulma gasped, and her eyes wide. She stumbled back a few steps and said the only thing that came to mind. "Oh shit."

Both Gohan and Rini latched onto each of Serena's hands, as soon as she stood to her feet. Still powered up, she looked down at her daughter and her friend. They both grinned up at her with excitement and amazement.

"Wow mommy! You almost killed that creep," exclaimed Rini, bouncing up and down with pure excitement; an excitement only a child would have.

Gohan nodded enthusiastically. "Yea! You are so strong Serena!" He suddenly grinned. "I never knew someone could bend like that!"

Serena giggled. "Believe me; I didn't know people could bend like that either."

The rest of the z-gang joined around Serena. Piccolo took this time to explain the situation that had occurred while the fight was going on.

"Hey, listen up." After gaining everyone's attention, Piccolo began to speak. "While the fight was going on, Bulma had called and said that she had device that would shut down Android 18, so Cell cannot transform to his ultimate form. I had sent Krillen on the mission to complete that very task."

A smirk suddenly appeared upon his face. "So, Cell will not and can not become any stronger."

"Hell yea," squealed Bri, pumping her fist into the air. She soon held the trademarks smirk of Vegeta on her face, with a sudden dark look crossing over her eyes. "So can we all like, take turns pounding the hell out of Cell?"

Serena fell out into a full hearted laugh, which everyone was very glad to hear. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded towards her daughter from the future. "Sure Bri, everyone can get a turn at pounding that monster to a bloody pulp."

Bri grinned, pleased by the answer. Serena looked around the Z-gang. "Well, let's get going and start looking for…" Before she could finish her statement, Gohan's phone went off. Smiling sheepishly, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Urgent? What happened?"

"Okay, we'll be there A.S.A.P"

Gohan looked to all who were staring at him. "Bulma said we have to get to Capsule Corps. as soon as possible."

"Why?" asked Rini, curious as everyone else.

The son of Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I don't think it's good."

Everyone nodded, levitating into the sky, and then shooting off to Capsule Corps.

Bulma had Krillen put 16's broken body on a near by table in her lab. She looked down at the broken machine, and then began to pace. She raked her fingers through her hair, deep in thought. She suddenly paused in mid step and shifted her eyes up to Krillen.

"Krillen."

The bald headed man looked towards his long time friend. "What?"

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows. "Something has just come to mind, and the more that I think about it, the more is puzzles me."

Krillen cocked an eyebrow and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, why did you bring 16 here?" Her brows knitted even more closely together as her eyes stared into Krillen's dark eyes. "I mean…he's the enemy. He's supposed to be destroyed, but you brought him here. Why?"

Krillen placed his hands behind his head and laced his fingers together. "Look Bulma, he's different from the rest. I don't think he's evil."

"Oh really know? How do you figure?" drawled Bulma, completely astounded by this man's motives.

"I just know okay. I have this gut feeling. Believe me on this, he's not evil Bulma. I know it. Please tell me that you'll fix him up"

Bulma sighed heavily. "Well, if I'm going to fix him, I need the consent of the others first. This is a real serious situation."

Krillen nodded in agreement, hoping that the others would go along with him.

The gang finally made it to C.C. They rushed inside, looking around the den area frantically. Serena's wild eyes looked towards her confused Senshi. "What's going on you guys?"

Each scout eyed each other and then shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. Serena furrowed her brows, "Well, where is Bulma?"

"She's in her lab." replied Amy.

"What's going on Serena?" asked Rei, just as confused as everyone else.

Gohan pushed his way through the crowed of adults. "Bulma called me and sounded frantic on the phone. She told us to hurry here."

"Well, as far as we know…nothing is up." stated Amara.

At this point and time, Krillen made his way into the room from the lab. Piccolo made his way over to the short man. "What's going on Krillen."

Krillen took a step back, a nervous look taking over his features. "Um, we need to talk…"

Author: Well… I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I will try and get another chapt. out soon, but no guarantees, life is getting too complicated!


	42. Chapter 41

Author: Thanks for the reviews you guys, highly appreciated it!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story except for the ones that I created!

Krillen took a step back, a nervous look taking over his features. "Um, we need to talk…"

Rini bounded out in front of him. "So, did you destroy 18?"

Krillen smiled sheepishly. "Eh, that's what we need to talk about."

"Well get on with it, damnit!" exclaimed Vegeta, crossing his arms over his chest, a deep scowl on his face. All the while, he soothingly wrapped his tail around his woman, bringing her closer to him.

The bold man gulped with fear and looked to the ground. He ran a hand nervously over his smooth scalp and took in a shaky breath. "Look, I did something really stupid, and I really am kicking myself for it."

The comment caused everyone in the room to cock an eyebrow with confusion and interest. "What are you talking about Krillen?" asked Serena gently.

"Well, I know you all have been informed about the deactivator for 18, right?" Krillen waited patiently and watched as all the people in the room nod their heads.

"Yea…well, 18 wasn't deactivated."

"What the hell are you talking about Krillen," exclaimed Yamcha. "Did the deactivator not work?"

A snort could be heard from Bulma, and a mumble of, "My stuff always works,"

Krillen gulped, and slowly shook his head. "It's not that." He rung his hands together and shuffled his feet. "I destroyed it."

"Oh shit." Said Serena; her eyes wide with shock.

Krillen bravely looked around the room, to everyone's faces. "That's not the worst part either."

"Not the worst part!" exclaimed Trunks. He narrowed his eyes dangerously close, staring down at Krillen with an intense glare that made Vegeta proud.

Krillen sighed. "Cell got her." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak a little louder." growled Bri.

"CELL GOT HER," he shouted, surprising the group immensely. "He found her after I destroyed the deactivator…and swallowed her up. He's transforming as we speak."

Faster than lightening, Vegeta had his large hand around Krillen's throat, raising him off of his feet, and squeezing the life out of him. "What the hell were you thinking," he growled.

"Vegeta." stated Serena firmly. "Put him down."

The Saiyan cast his eyes towards his woman and looked at the agitated and tired expression on her face. He dropped the little man to the floor, and took his rightful place beside his woman.

Goku decided to step forward. "Look, what's done is done. Stop dwindling on the past and look towards to future. We have a serious issue to deal with now." He looked at his companions, and then his eyes stopped to look down at his best friend, who sat quietly on the floor.

"So, what happened to 16, where is he? Did Cell get him too?" asked Goku, crouching down to eye level with his fallen friend.

Krillen shook his head. "No, all of those pieces on the table…are him."

Everyone finally took notice to the once tall silent android, which now lay in distorted pieces.

Bulma decided that she would like to talk now, seeing that Krillen was not in the current state to do so. "Hey, Krillen passed by the possibility of putting 16 back together. Though, I wanted your consent first."

"Put it back together!" screeched Tien in bewilderment. "Destroy it!"

"No."

Everyone turned to look at Goku, who now stood to his full stature.

"What the hell are saying Goku!" growled Piccolo. "He is one of them."

Goku smiled, not affected by anyone's glares. "He's different." He stared at the table of what was left of the Android. "He's not like the others, he's good. I have this gut feeling about it"

"Bull s…" started Trunks, but he was caught off by someone unexpected.

"Hey!" shouted Gohan. The young son of Goku, stared up towards everyone fearlessly. "Are you really going to doubt my dad? When has he ever been wrong?"

Silence overtook the room. Gohan shared a smile his father had displayed just a moment before. "I thought so."

Goku placed a hand on his son with pride. "Thanks, Gohan."

Goku placed a hand behind his head, scratching his scalp, then ran his fingers though his hair thoughtfully. "We need all the help we can get, and I know 16 will help us, whether you believe me or not. Please, just have faith."

He turned to Bulma who was taping the bottom of her lip with a ballpoint pen. Her eyes scanned over 16's destroyed body, like a computer searching through data. She noted the damages, and what she could do to fix them. Goku smiled, watching his longtime friend with a bit of humor. He cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"You think you can fix him?"

Bulma grinned. "Of course!"

Goku chuckled. "Good, how long do you think it will take?"

The aqua haired woman shrugged, scanning over the android quickly. "I'm not sure. I'd say two days the most." shrugging again. "Maybe in one day with my dad's help."

Goku nodded, and then turned towards his group. "Well, we need to start working on a plan." He grinned, child-like excitement twinkling in his eyes. "Cell is stronger now, and we need to become stronger as well."

Cell slowly levitated himself down to the ground. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at the world with new eyes. A demonic smirk spread across his face like a plague, as he flexed the muscles in his arms and legs.

Popping his neck, he scanned his surroundings. He looked as though he was staring at something off into the distance. His smirk deepened and he took off full speed ahead in that direction.

Within mere seconds, Cell stood in an up and about town. He watched the way the people walked and talked with disgust. An evil glint appeared in his eyes and he formed an energy ball in one hand.

A cackle escaped from his throat, and he shot off the ball of energy. He grinned; watching as his destructive powers completely demolished several civilians, and was thrilled by seeing blood splatter on near by buildings and bystanders.

He relished in their horror and screams. Cell raised a ball of Ki in each hand. He set them free, killing more and more people. He walked through the town, unleashing wave after wave of destructive energy.

He finally came to a pause, standing in front of a newscast building. He grinned, a brilliant plan forming in his manufactured brain. He burst through the door, scaring the secretary who sat behind her desk. He paid her no attention, and shot through the ceiling, going through floor after floor.

Author: OO it's been a VERY long time eh? Well there went another chapter!


End file.
